Change Me
by icedragonsafe
Summary: Will Rose ever get the Doctor to talk about his past? Will the Doctor ever acknowledge her feelings? What happens once the Tardis interferes with the Doctor's regeneration? What happens when Rose touches him?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rose stared at the Doctor in horror as he told her he was changing. She didn't want him to change. Time was running out. How, how could save him? The Tardis, the Tardis was a time machine right? She could help.

Rose closed her eyes and spoke telepathically to the Tardis. _Please, help me. One more time. I know you love the Doctor. I don't want him to change. How can I protect him?_

The Tardis showed her a picture of herself touching the Doctor. There was a flash of blinding light and then nothing but blackness. Rose opened her eyes and felt the Tardis nestle inside her mind. She slowly walked towards the Doctor who started waving at her frantically. She could only hear the beat of her own heart. It pounded like a drum in her mind. She reached out and touched his hand. When her skin contacted with his skin there was a flash of golden light so blinding it seared the inside of her eyelids.

After the light faded everything was black, there was pain, pain so intense it felt like everything inside her was being ripped apart and rearranged. Then, after what felt like an eternity, she finally opened her eyes. It was a struggle like pushing through thick syrup. She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly even in the dim light above her head. She couldn't sit up yet. Everything felt like lead. Like she was still asleep and numb.

There was movement across the room and she saw the back of a leather jacket. The cracks and worn look of the jacket came into sharp focus. Everything was so vivid. So bright. Colors, black, brown, and hints of gold glittered in the leather. There were even colors _inside_ the black that she couldn't name. It made her head swim. She lay her head back and groaned.

The figure turned quickly and walked over to her cautiously as if she were a wounded animal. His sharp nose was flared as if testing the air and piercing blue eyes were full of worry. Who was this man? He looked familiar. When he finally stopped next to her bed she could see hundreds of different blues swirling in his beautiful eyes. Sad eyes, so very, very sad. She closed her eyes against the colors. It still made her head swim. She felt a hand on her forehead. It was cool and felt nice against her skin. She sighed and relaxed into the touch.

When she opened her eyes again her head had stopped spinning. The strange man had a stethoscope out and had it pressed to her chest. He checked first one side and then the other. _Wait, why would he be checking both sides?_ She opened her mouth to voice the question but all that came out was a hoarse moan.

The man turned towards her and said quietly, "It's all right. Don't try to talk. You're not done yet. It'll be a few more hours before you'll be able to speak. I know. Everything is hazy isn't it? Do you remember what happened after you touched me? Don't answer that question. You just need to relax and rest. Your recovery time is to be expected. A week you've been in the medbay."

The man's face scrunched in pain. "Rassilion, your...screams. Never want to hear that again. Horrible sound. Anyway. Rose, go back to sleep. It'll help. A healing coma. Go on close your eyes."

When she heard him address her as Rose she felt a memory nudge her conscious. She grasped it and then everything came flooding back.

Absorbing the Time Vortex, seeing all of Time and Space, saving Jack, the Doctor kissing her...wait! She had brought Jack back to life! And...and the Doctor had kissed her? Why the hell had he done that?

She suddenly felt energy rush through her body and her heart pounded. No, not heart. Hearts! She, the Tardis, had helped her to save the Doctor. Kept him from...what was the word? Regenerating. That's what the Tardis had said. The Tardis had spoken to her somewhere between the darkness and the pain.

 _Take care of him, take care of my Doctor. He needs someone. You. Don't let him fall further into depression. Now, finally, he won't be alone anymore._

She felt the Tardis hum inside her mind in acknowledgement of their conversation. Rose, yes that was her name, spoke and asked the first thing that came to mind.

"Doctor, you kissed me. Why?" Her voice came out a whisper, but she knew he could hear her. Big ears like a bat.

The Doctor turned towards her from his place halfway across the room. He cocked his head, furrowed his eyebrows, and asked, in a voice just as quiet, "What do you mean...kiss you? Wait, you remember that? That's not possible. You would've forgotten everything that happened when the Time Vortex was inside of you. So how...?"

Rose covered her mouth and hid a smile. The Doctor noticed and came striding back over to her. He moved so fast that had she not had such good eyes she would have missed him. He pulled her hand down and stared her intently in the eyes. It suddenly dawned on him and he stared up at the ceiling with the look of the 'Oncoming Storm' on his face.

'You, you, you brilliant...damnable machine! You gave her back her memories. Didn't you? Why? She doesn't need that in her head. Not seeing all of Time and Space. The Time Vortex would kill anyone else. Yes, I know it didn't kill her. You rewrote her bloody DNA. All Time Lord now. You brilliant old girl! Now, what was I saying? Oh, right. Rose, all that pain? That was you regenerating. You've been in a coma for a week but all the while cooking. Turning into a Time Lord. Brilliant, that. Genius. Wish I'd thought of it myself."

He was rambling and Rose found it endearing. She finally giggled and the Doctor turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. "Well, what's funny then? Me or the Tardis?"

Rose shrugged. "You. I already knew all that. The Tardis kind of...upgraded me while I was asleep. I had to take your regeneration energy into myself and change. I did it because I don't want you to change. We're best mates. I wanted you to have more time as well...as you. And no one. Not even genetics is going to take that from me. So, anything I should know about being a Time Lord?"

The Doctor was speechless at how utterly unselfish Rose was. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before going to a table and pulling some scans off of it. He held them up in front of her. She studied one. It looked like a human DNA strand. The other looked like DNA also but with a fourth strand added in. It was gold. She raised her eyebrows.

He smiled at her and shrugged, "Well, this scan is of your human DNA before you changed...regenerated," he said holding up the left scan. He handed her the right one and went on, "This one is your Time Lord DNA. Each of the links in the golden strand represent one regeneration cycle. You've got twelve. With this initiation cycle you've, technically, got thirteen. Every young Time Lord has to go through an initiation cycle. It's the body's way of testing to make sure everything is working. You've just gone through your initiation cycle. A test run. Now, moving on. You've got a binary vascular system. Two hearts! And a respiratory bypass. Means you can store oxygen in your lungs and go without breathing for a period of minutes."

He paused here to make sure she was following and, when she nodded, went on. "Now, you also have two extra ribs, thicker skin, and very, very sensitive eyes. And your temperature sits at around 15 degrees Centigrade. You can see colors that don't even have names. Ears are sensitive too. Hearing like a bat. Now, any questions?"

She studied him for a moment before asking, "Has there ever been a Time Lord born by Tardis before?"

The Doctor paused and thought about this for a moment before shrugging. "Dunno. Anything's possible. You had the Time Vortex inside your mind. You destroyed thousands of Daleks. I mean, if you can rewrite Time, then you can do anything. Anything. Fantastic. So, I would suggest resting. You've probably got regeneration sickness. Happens to every Time Lord first time around the bend. Are you feeling ill?"

Rose shook her head. Yes, things were more vibrant and she could hear the different pitches in the Doctor's Northern accent, but she didn't feel sick.

Instead she asked him again the question that had first been on her mind. "Doctor, you never answered my question. Why did you kiss me? I know it was to swallow the Time Vortex, but did it mean anything? I mean, did you feel anything when you did it? Happiness? Sadness?...Love?"

The Doctor frowned and there was a flicker of emotion in his eyes. It was gone too quickly for Rose to process. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Why don't you try getting some sleep. You'll be feeling the effects of the illness in a matter of hours. I have medicine to help with that. Now, why don't you go back to sleep?"

Rose sighed in frustration and lay back on the bed. She stared about the room. There were white beds lining the walls and round lights glowed from the walls. It was clinical. Clean and sanitary. Even the table that sat in the middle of the room next to the advanced medical equipment was white. It hurt her eyes. She closed them and soon fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. Before she was completely out she felt a hand touch her chest. First over one heart and then the other. It lingered over the second for a moment before moving to her forehead. It was cool like her own skin. No, not cool. The exact same. They were the same temperature now. She sighed, and, just for a moment, thought she felt lips brush her forehead.

Rose fell into blissful unconsciousness with one thought on her mind. _Why did he avoid the question? Is he hiding something?_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose opened her eyes precisely five hours later. She could sense the flow of time like it was an elephant sitting in the room. But what about the elephant sitting between her and the Doctor?

She sat up slowly and felt a wave of nausea rush through her. She managed to turn her head just in time to throw up all over the floor. The Doctor came in the medbay doors and saw Rose sitting up in bed. He hurried over and fell flat on his back as he slipped in the puddle of sick.

Rose watched this in slow motion and found herself laughing hysterically. The Doctor sat up and scowled at her. She kept laughing. Grumbling in Gallifryean he got up and took off his leather jacket.

He shook it out and turned away from Rose. His rear was covered in sick. He looked over his shoulder and peered down at his backside as if it didn't exist. He sighed, a deep winded sigh that reached his toes. He put his jacket on the back of the chair at the medical table and promptly began removing his pants. Rose, still nauseous but coherent, watched. She's never seen the Doctor in anything less than his "armor" and it fascinated her.

Under his jeans he had Tardis blue pants on. Tardis blue! She started laughing again. He turned to look at her and scowled deeply. "What, Rose Tyler? Never seen a Time Lord in his pants before? Your SICK is all over my jeans and my favorite jacket. Now I have to change. Stop LAUGHING. Bloody hell."

Rose stopped laughing but couldn't help a last snicker. She'd embarrassed him. That was a first. He left the medbay carrying his pants and jacket over one arm blushing furiously.

The Doctor came back a few minutes later wearing nothing but jeans and a black t-shirt. He went to one of the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of pills. He opened the bottle and took out two pills. He filled a glass with water at the sink below the cabinet. He came over and put the pills in Rose's right hand and the glass in her left.

The pills were filled with green liquid. She asked, quickly, hiding a smile, "Are these for regeneration sickness?"

The Doctor nodded and crossed his arms. Rose glanced at the floor. It was spotless. Tardis must've taken care of it. She took the medicine and felt her stomach absorb it immediately. The Doctor checked an invisible watch and said, "That should hold you for about twelve hours. It'll keep the worse of the sickness at bay. You may feel a tad woozy. Let's check you out."

He checked her lymph nodes and took her temperature. It was normal. He grabbed a stethoscope off the table and checked her heart rate. Once he was sure everything was normal; he pulled up a chair and sat down with a book from a locked medical cabinet. Rose noted how heavy and old it was. Gold circular writing covered the spine. Gallifreyan writing. It must be a medical book.

Rose drank her water and put the glass down on her bedside table. The Doctor finally looked up from his text and smiled at her. "Feeling better? Would you like something to eat? Chips? A sandwich? Once you regenerate your tastes, even your personality changes. Nothing is ever the same. But, since your face and everything is intact, that means everything should be the same. Food?"

Rose nodded and he helped her sit up. She got out of bed cautiously. She collapsed halfway across the room in his arms. He had to carry her to the kitchen. Once she was seated at the table he set about cooking. She watched him move lithely about the counter and noticed that he was barefoot. He never went without boots. He had large feet. She found herself watching his feet move and bit her lip when she saw him wriggle his toes. It was strangely arousing. She stuck her tongue between her teeth and inhaled. His scent hit her for the first time. He smelled like Time, male musk, and...bananas? He had said bananas were good. Did he like to eat them? She had never seen him eat before.

When he turned back to her he had two plates. He set the first one in front of her. On it were perfect golden brown chips and a bologna sandwich with tomatoes and romaine lettuce. She dug in eagerly. It was delicious and she hummed her appreciation. When she glanced over the Doctor was putting...what was that? Peanut butter on bread and slicing up a banana. He layered the banana on the peanut butter covered bread and then added more peanut butter. Once he slapped the other slice on top he started eating.

Rose kept eating. The sandwich was gone within minutes. The Doctor finished his peanut butter and banana sandwich shortly after her. He licked his fingers clean and stopped when he noticed her staring. She was the one to blush now. He had a look in his eyes that she couldn't put her finger on. He scratched the growth of a week without shaving and finally took her plate and his and placed them in the sink.

She took his hand and they walked slowly back to the medbay. When he settled her back in bed he sat back down in his chair and crossed his legs. He picked up the book and began reading again. Rose couldn't stand the silence anymore and finally spoke. "Doctor, what are you reading? Is it a medical book?"

The Doctor nodded and turned to the next page. "Yes, a Gallifreyan book. Some of the most advanced medical technology in the universe. All the secrets of Time Lord biology in this book. I used to be a medic during the Time War. That's why I know so much about Time Lord biology and anatomy."

Rose asked the next question and barely managed to suppress a blush. "So, is there anything else I have two of now? Or that you have two of?"

The Doctor looked up from his book slowly. His blue eyes were stern but he had a twinkle in them. Rose grinned. He shrugged but winked. "Your normal. Just like other species. If you mean sexual organs then you should know that Time Ladies have exactly the same anatomy as female humans. Except for two livers and two hearts."

He went back to reading. Rose shifted impatiently and asked, gently, so as not to startle him, "No, I don't mean me! I mean...you. What's the difference between female and male...Time Lord versus Time Lady?"

The Doctor smirked and closed his book with a snap. He clapped his hands and stood. "Well, never thought I'd be teaching a sex ed class. I could show you charts but the easiest way is to show you."

With that he started stripping. Rose felt her eyes pop out of her head and closed her eyes hastily. "No, I don't need to see the difference. Just...tell me."

A hand pulled her hands away from her eyes and the Doctor was smiling in amusement. "Sorry, just had to have a laugh after you little skit earlier."

He was shirtless but hadn't removed his jeans or pants. He pulled his black t-shirt on and sat back down. He flipped through the text and showed her a page with drawings on it of a male Time Lord and a female Time Lady. The female looked just like a normal human woman with all the same organs in the cut outs around the crotch. The male on the other hand had two cocks and large balls. She stared at the picture in amazement and then risked a glance at the Doctor's crotch. How could TWO of those fit inside his pants. She looked back at the page. He flipped ahead several more pages and found s close up of the male anatomy.

It showed both penises flaccid and then showed them erect. Foreskins pulled back to show heads just like a human male's. The second penis was slightly longer than the other. She couldn't read the writing but, even in black and white diagrams, she could tell that the males were well endowed. The Doctor was silent through this whole exchange. When he finally spoke his voice was clinical. "Males have two penises. It helps to increase chances of fertilization. This adaptation evolved over millenia. We have fertility problems. Females only have a cycle every two to three months and it takes multiple rounds of sex to impregnate a female. Even then, with trillions of sperm cells, it's about a 25% chance the female will become pregnant. So, you, for example, if you were to mate with me then my chances of getting you pregnant are next to nothing. But...still possible. So, I was born naturally. So were my sisters. Even my wives. Some of my children were loomed, some were born naturally. Keep at it long enough it will happen. But there at no more Time Lords. No one but you and me."

Rose reached out and gripped his hand. "You're not alone anymore, Doctor. You've got me. Not the last of your kind anymore. I'm a Time Lady now. So, that's all very interesting, but also kind of sad. I get the picture. Fertility issues. Got it. So, anything else you want to talk about? Like maybe the elephant in the room?"

The Doctor frowned and looked her in the eyes. Honey brown eyes stared back at him filled with love and concern. He hitched in a breath and tried to ignore his hormones. Rose smelled like roses, his favorite Scotch, and Time Lady. He hadn't smelled that since the Time War. A shot of grief went through him and he buried his face in his hands.

 _I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry. I'm the Oncoming Storm. The Lonely God. The Doctor._

He pulled himself together with difficulty and didn't look at Rose again. He needed a drink. Hell, maybe Rose needed one. He stood and blinked rapidly. Rose noticed all of this and felt sadness well up inside of her. The Doctor was never one to share his emotions. It was always onto the next adventure. Always avoiding the real issue.

The Doctor left the room and, when Rose woke up again, he was sitting back in the chair nursing a glass of 1934 Scotch. He thrusted a glass at her and looked at his feet. She blinked in confusion and took it from him.

The sharp smell of alcohol hit her nose. He waved his glass at her. "Go on. Drink up. It's the finest Scotch money can buy. I only take it out when I'm celebrating something. You. You're one of, well, me now. So, have a drink. I don't get drunk easily and neither will you. Our bodies process the alcohol too fast."

Rose took a sip and found it to be sweet and strong all at once. The Doctor finished his drink and poured another. When he finally looked at her his eyes were tortured. She almost dropped her glass. He looked so...old. He'd said he was the last survivor of the Time War. That was enough to give anybody nightmares. Even she had had them when she'd run into all of those aliens on her travels with him. She had faced down Daleks and won. The look in his eyes scared her more than any Dalek.

The Doctor took another sip and watched Rose do the same. He could feel the sexual tension between them but refused to acknowledge it. Yes, it made his cocks throb, but he wasn't going to touch her. Not this broken, war torn man. Yes, Rose was a Time Lady now. He wasn't alone anymore. But he still felt alone. He'd never felt more small and alone in his 900 years. Memories of the Time War flashed in his mind. Children screaming and families torn apart. Husbands and wives separated. All of it boiled down to this.

He wasn't alone anymore. It gave him hope and that little spark scared him more than anything. He took another sip and leaned back in his chair. Rose finally finished her drink and he poured her another. She finally asked the question that had been haunting him from the moment he had kissed her. "Doctor, if you kissed me, then, did it mean you cared about me? I don't know anything about your culture at all. It could have just been a hello, but then it could've been goodbye also. What did it mean?"

The Doctor shrugged. "We're friends. I'm not completely foreign to dancing, Rose. I'm not even middle aged yet. I've had plenty of experience with it. Fine, you want me to be honest? I want you. I've wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you. Is that plain enough for you? And now that your..." He waved at all of her. "Like me I could cut the sexual tension in this room with a knife. It's heaven on Earth to my senses. You're gorgeous. Do you know what you smell like? Like this Scotch here in my hand, like roses, and like...Time. Like bloody time. Something as beautiful as you wouldn't want to touch something as scared and daft as this big eared face. Trust me."

Rose slowly got up and sat down on the floor in front of him. He looked down at her and closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He shifted his weight and she saw the two distinctive bulges in his pants.

Rose didn't touch him but, instead, filled his glass up with the beaker from the floor. He took the glass from her and downed it in one go. She sipped hers and let it burn down her throat. It tasted good.

She broke the silence with a question. "What was the Time War like, Doctor?"

The look he gave her was dark and filled with self loathing. He finally started talking. The rest came out like a dam breaking. When he finished some hours later he got up and took her by the hand. She frowned but followed him.

Their conversation played out in her mind. He had sounded so...despairing. So damn sad it hurt to hear. When they finally stopped they were in front of a door with wavy lines on it. _Water?_ Rose thought.

He pushed open the door and pulled her inside. An Olympic sized swimming pool filled the room. He released her hand and took off his clothes one by one. He walked to the edge and dove in. Rose walked and took her shoes off but didn't get in the water. Instead she sat at the edge and put her feet in. The water was warm, heated. It was comfortable to her skin. She sighed and closed her eyes. She finally opened them when she felt someone staring at her. She stared into the Doctor's eyes and suddenly water hit her right in the face. She spat out a mouthful of chlorine and shook her head to get water out of her hair. "What the hell was that for? You idiot! You got me wet. I'm gonna have to go change now."

The Doctor was chuckling and grinned playfully at her. He was about to snap. The smell of her regeneration energy was making him so hard it hurt. But he wouldn't touch her unless she wanted him to. Always, in his species, the Time Ladies decided when it was time to mate. He stared at her wet pink t-shirt with abandon. Yes, he had dressed and undressed her while she was asleep. What the hell? He had drunk almost the entire bottle of Scotch in an attempt to lower his own inhibitions. He had a nice buzz going. Well, let her look.

Looking she was. He climbed out of the water and stood nude in front of her. She stared in awe. His abs were chiseled but still soft and his arms were muscular but still skinny. She could see his ribs. Not a hair on him. Just smooth tan skin. With his big ears and sharp nose he did look a bit daft, but she found it endearing. Cute even.

She looked him over, all the way down, and found two cocks staring her in the face. The second was longer by an inch or two than the first. His balls were veined in blue and large. The foreskins of his cocks were pulled back to show flushed red heads. She hesitated before reaching out to touch his skin. Rose was shocked to find that she was wet. Extremely so. Every cell in her body acknowledged the fine male before her but she had to test him first. She knew this instinctually.

So, she slowly drew her hand back and began to pull her clothes off. She peeled off her wet shirt and then took off her blue jeans. Once she was down to her knickers she saw both his cocks twitch. It was the only sign that he was aroused. He stood there, arms behind his back, hands clasped, legs spread apart, like a soldier ready for inspection.

Rose wanted to break that hard exterior. She wanted to take off all of his shields and make him loose control.

The Doctor looked her over and shifted uncomfortably. She was gorgeous. He could hear both her hearts racing. She had perfect pink nippled breasts, almost yellow skin, a smooth curvy waistline, and her breasts. Oh, he wanted to touch those. They looked like they would fit perfectly in his hands and her long powerful legs. He wanted those thighs wrapped around his waist. He was shaking with barely leashed energy. When she slowly lowered her knickers he almost lost it. Her vulva was perfect. Bright pink and her labia lips were tucked up neatly against her body. She slowly slipped into the water and tossed her blonde hair back to get it wet.

He waited. She swam further out in the water and let him look over her body. She stopped and gave him a coy look over her shoulder. That was his cue. He dove in after her and came up behind her in the water. She slipped out of his grasp and took off like a shot.

Damn, the minx was playing with him! He followed behind her, keeping up with ease. It was his favorite pastime swimming in this pool. Sometimes for hours a day. He finally caught up with her and pinned her against the wall of the shallow end.

She looked up at him defiantly and he grinned and whispered, a dark look appearing in his eyes, "Run!"

She grinned back and ran up the stairs and ran down the tiled floor to the deep end. She dove into the water and he was beside her in an instance. They played this game of tag for quite a while until the Doctor was panting with exertion.

Rose finally came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She was finally acknowledging his dominance. The Doctor sighed and turned. He bent down and scooped her up in his arms. She curled into his chest and he carried her to his bedroom. All she had a chance to see was a black dresser and a huge blue sheeted bed. He kissed her and hovered over her, waiting. She stretched beneath him and looked into his eyes. His eyes were finally showing emotion. They were filled with lust and heat. She reached up and ran her fingers through his scalp.

The Doctor shivered and finally moaned softly. She frowned and pulled his ears so he looked at her. "Let all of that go. The War. All of it. It's just you and me now, Doctor. I'm here. I always will be. Tonight, tonight I want you to focus on me. Nothing but this."

She massaged his shoulders and moved her way down to his chest. His breath hitched as he felt her find his hearts. He put his hands over hers and she moaned. Everything was so sensitive. Rose pulled him down to kiss him and he groaned against her lips. He let himself drown in her scent and he lined himself up with both her entrances.

She was already producing lubrication in both places. He quickly broke the kiss and reached for some lube. His fingers filled her ass gently and she moaned at the foreign sensation. The lights were still dim but she could see his face wrinkled in concentration. Once he had lubed up his cocks the Doctor pushed gently into her. He halted halfway in when he felt the barriers. He stared down at Rose and hesitated. She looked up at him and smiled gently. "Make me a woman, Doctor. It's been long overdue."

With a grunt of pleasure he ripped away her virginity. She groaned in pain and was soon rewarded by shocks of pleasure as he thrusted inside of her. Every nerve ending of the Doctor's body was on fire. He exhaled and regeneration energy swirled between them. It brushed Rose's face and when she opened her mouth it her own energy filtered out. The Doctor moved deeper inside of her and found the four delvarin that lined her anal and vagina canals. Each was a pleasure center straight to a Time Lady's brain. When he hit them with his cock heads she arched, mewling beneath him. He chuckled in satisfaction.

It felt amazing. Like whatever the Doctor was doing to her was like being shocked over and over again. He said, grunting, between thrusts, "Don't know what that is, do you, Rose? There are special glands inside you that, every time I hit them like this," He thrusted, bumping his cockheads over her delvarin, "There are four of them in each channel. And...one inside of your mouth. On the roof. It produces an aphrodisiac that will help me last longer. And make me even hornier. If that's possible with all this bloody regeneration energy in the air. Look at us. We're giving it off in droves. We're fucking glowing. Look, Rose."

Rose stared at the Doctor. He was indeed glowing. So was she and sparks of light danced around them like fireflies. It was so beautify she started crying. The Doctor shushed her and kissed her. He found her delvarin, the one on the roof of her mouth, and licked it. She moaned as the gland secreted a sweet liquid that filled the Doctor's mouth. It tasted like bananas, Scotch, and roses. And it was sweet like creamy peanut butter. He groaned in pleasure and drank it all.

The Doctor's cocks became even harder. He thrusted even deeper inside of her and hit all of her delvarin over and over. Her tongue found his one weak point in this body. His goddamn ears. Not just good for hearing. When she bit him he thrusted all the way in and pulled away. She moaned and bucked under him. He bit her ear in return and licked it and soon she was writhing under him.

Rose pulled him down to her and bit his ear again. He groaned and tried his best to keep still. She licked his lobe and he finally lost it completely. He flipped her over on her stomach after drawing out of her. She shouted in pleasure when he filled her again. Everything was so full. His cocks weren't just long, they were thick. Rose felt his teeth grab her earlobe. She tried to buck, but couldn't do anything, he was heavy on top of her. He breathed more energy into the air and finally came inside of her with a deep groan. Rose followed, as he hit her delvarin all at once, screaming his name. His semen overflowed both of her channels and flooded the duvet beneath them.

He sighed and pulled away from her. She felt stickiness between her thighs and reached down to wipe it off. The Doctor vanished into the bathroom. The semen on her thighs glittered. It was golden. She tasted it. It tasted like him, like Time, like bananas and peanut butter, and, somehow, tasted like sweet caramel. It made her moan in delight. The Doctor came back out with a damp cloth. He almost regenerated at the sight of his beautiful...lover? Friend? She was licking his semen off her fingertips. Gods, he was hard again already.

Rose stared at him and her eyes widened perceptibly as she saw his erections. Just how randy was he? She squeaked and blushed when he noticed her looking. He chuckled and climbed back into bed with her. He wiped her clean and dropped the cloth on the floor.

He kissed her and covered her with his body. Soon they were making love again and, after about another five hours, and six rounds later the Doctor was too tired to continue. Rose curled up against him and thought, quietly, _I know we made love, but what does that mean for us? Are we a couple now? I can't go back to Mum and Mickey now. Not now that I'm like him. I can't leave him on his own. Not ever. What he told me about the Time War was beyond scary. It's so sad how much he hates himself. There was nothing he could do. The Daleks would have taken apart the universe. I'm gonna change him. Even if it means loosing my heart in the process. Well, that was already his a long time ago. Doctor, I love you. You poor, lonely man. I'm staying. No getting rid of me now. I will help him be a better man. I promise._

The Tardis hummed in her mind and sang an old lullaby to her children. Yes, her lonely little boy and the pink and yellow child. Not alone. She would always shelter them and keep them safe. Rose fell asleep curled up in the Doctor's embrace. He was already deeply asleep, unaware that between his old girl and his new girl that his life was about to get that much more complicated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Doctor woke up several hours later. He moaned when he felt Rose biting his ear. It made his cocks twitch back to life. Rose murmured softly in his ear, "Someone's horny. And hard. Shall I help with that?"

The Doctor's voice came out a husky baritone. "Are you sure you want to do that? I've never had a blow job. I don't know how I'll react."

Rose stared and whispered hoarsely, "You've never had a blow job before?! Surely your wives..."

The Doctor shook his head and blushed. "It's considered distasteful in my culture to do that. The elders believed in mating strictly for...reproduction. I think some people still experimented in the privacy of their homes. My wives were very clinical about sex. Never...fun. Didn't mean I didn't get pleasure from fucking them. But...still...are you sure?"

Rose grasped his first cock firmly. It's head was dripping golden precum. He grunted in surprise. She began stroking him and pushed him so that he was on his back. Rose settled between his legs and brought his cock to her lips. When he felt her cool mouth on his cockhead his hips jerked involuntarily. She licked his slit and he shuddered from head to toe. She didn't stop there but kept teasing his head until he was groaning and twitching under her. More precum dripped in her mouth. It tasted delicious and she pulled away and licked her lips. When he saw her lick her lips he let out a soft groan. She winked at him and he smiled. She smirked and asked, "How was that, Doctor? Do you want more?"

The Doctor grunted when she stroked his second cockhead with her fingers. He bit his lip and said quietly, "Yes, Rose, please."

She set to work immediately. Rose lost herself in the act of worshiping his cocks and, finally, brought him to climax after several minutes. He came with a deep groan and covered her chest and face with cum. His cum overflowed her mouth and dribbled down her chin. She wiped the glittering semen off her face and swallowed his caramel, bananas, peanut butter, and Time tasting cum. The Doctor hastily got up and got a fresh cloth from the bathroom. He even got a mirror and showed her her face. She stared in amazement at the sticky cum that coated her entire face, neck, and breasts. The Doctor was blushing with furious pride and, after a moment, said with a chuckle, "You look fantastic like that, Rose."

Rose grabbed the cloth and cleaned herself up. She grumbled when she even found it in her hair. The Doctor pulled her into the bathroom. He turned on the quadruple showerheads to warm and yanked her under the spray. The floor of the shower was soon glittering. Rose stared and asked, "Why does it leave behind glitter?"

The Doctor shrugged. "It sticks to everything. That's just the afterimage of my DNA. Kind of like taking an X-ray. It'll fade in a few hours. Even your glittering."

Rose stared at herself and found that her entire front was glittering. The Doctor pulled her close and licked her from her neck to her ear. He began washing her with a body wash that he snagged from the holder on the wall. She sighed in content as he stroked over her breasts, ribcage, and her waist. When he reached her pussy he delicately parted her folds and thrusted his fingers inside her. She moaned and he turned her so that her back rested again his front. He kept thrusting his fingers in and out of her gently. The Doctor's other hand cleaned her back, shoulders, and lower back. When he reached her ass he parted her ass cheeks and thrusted a single finger inside her puckered pink folds. Adding a second finger to her ass he murmured as she whimpered, "It's all right. Just cleaning you. Relax. Gods, Rose, I've never been this horny in all my lives. Tell me. Do you want more than this? A relationship? I see the way you look at me. I know what your not saying. I don't know how much I can give you. Emotions in my culture aren't forbidden but they aren't recommended either. I'm not the best man for the job, but I'll try. Just...promise me one thing. You'll be gentle. With my hearts. I've been through too much to put up with drama now."

Rose panted as he kept up his slow torture and whispered, "I'm not going anywhere, Doctor. I swear. Yes, I'll be delicate as long as you promise to stop hiding. Stop hiding behind your leather 'armor' and show me the real you."

The Doctor sighed and pulled his fingers away. He turned her around, even as she moaned at the loss, and looked her in the eyes. His blue eyes were filled with an emotion so strong that it made Rose freeze. She couldn't name it. His gaze was guarded but the one emotion she could pick out was lust. Pure unbridled lust. He murmured, voice deep, "Do you want me? This broken, old...dark man? Once we go this way we can never go back."

Rose nodded. She was determined to give him a new outlook on life. She had promised. He kissed her deeply and with abandon. He dragged her to a seat in the corner of the shower. Once he had her on his lap he impaled her on his cocks. She let out a strangled moan. He pulled her close and thrusted deeply inside of her. He hit all her delvarin at once and it felt so good that she nearly passed out. He kissed her deeper and their tongues battled for control. He found her delvarin and she released her aphrodisiac. It made the Doctor's cocks weep precum and he thrusted deeper inside her. She started moving with him encouraging him to hit all of her sweet spots. That's what she called them anyway. He stopped suddenly and pressed his fingertips to her temples. She felt him at the door to her mind, waiting.

When she opened her door emotions rushed in. Lust, passion, hunger, and a shyness that hovered behind it all. She pressed her fingertips to his temples and let her love flood his mind. He groaned as she showed him what she wanted him to do. He put one hand back on her waist and started moving slowly. For nearly an hour he made slow, painstaking love to her until she was a weeping mess. That he wanted her was more than enough for her for right now. It would have to be. When he whispered in her mind she finally came apart with a quiet whimper and a sob.. _Mine. Your mine now, Rose._

He carried her back to the bed and made love to her for another hour. He gave her more medicine and then dragged her to the library.

Three days passed and the Doctor held Rose close as she slept. Her regeneration sickness had finally ended just minutes ago. She was fully functional and fully Time Lady now. He thought back on all the times they had made love in the last 72 hours and found himself hard as a rock. He shifted uncomfortably and, quietly, so as not to disturb his lover, brought himself off within minutes. Finally sated, for now, he pulled Rose closer and inhaled her scent. Roses and Scotch and Time...Gods, he would never get enough of that smell.

He sighed and thought about their conversation in the shower. He had promised to try. And try he would. Where should they go now though? They'd been drifting in the Vortex for the last 11 days. Nothing between them but skin. It would take some getting used to, going back to traveling, but go on they must. He found himself drifting off and grunted when Rose practically crawled on top of him. He opened his eyes and mumbled sleepily, "Yes, can I help you, ?"

Rose cuddled him in her sleep and murmured, "I love you, Doctor."

When he heard those words it made his hearts clench. How could he possibly return her affection? He was so...fucked up. Well, he'd figure it out eventually. Even if it took years. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep again with the lingering thought, _Rose Tyler..._

Rose woke the next morning with the Doctor curled up on top of her. He was heavy by it wasn't an unpleasant weight. His mouth was slack in sleep and he he snored faintly. So innocent in sleep. She smiled and stroked his buzz cut. His head rested between her breasts. She was wide awake now. She checked the clock and found it was nearly 10 am. They had been asleep for nearly eight hours. She was hungry and needed to use the bathroom. She shook the Doctor gently and he groaned. "Doctor, Doctor! Wake up! It's nearly 10am. Wake up. Your squishing my bladder."

When he didn't wake up immediately she said, loudly, "If you don't get off me right now I'm going to pee all over you!"

The Doctor sat up like a shot and glared at her when she laughed at him. She went to the bathroom. He grunted and followed her. Using the urinal in the wall he sighed in relief. He finished and washed his hands at the double sink and got in the shower. She joined him and, once they were clean, they got dressed. The Doctor took her by the hand and lead the way to the kitchen. He noted her choice of clothes. A tight blue tank top and snug blue jeans that had seen quite a bit of use.

He made them breakfast. Bacon and eggs and fruit. Pomegranates. Rose loved them. She ate hungrily and the Doctor munched on the seeds. He watched her hungrily and, when she'd finished, made love to her on the table. She didn't protest. Once they were dressed again he dragged her to the console room. He sat in the captain's chair and asked, grinning, "Where to now? How about Bolastra? Nice place. Plenty of new species to see. It's a melting pot for different alien races. Even humans. And all the Bolostrans are blue! Fancy a look?"

Rose nodded eagerly and the Doctor set the coordinates. The Tardis took off and when they landed he ran to the doors and opened them. Rose ran forward eagerly and when she got out found herself in a marketplace. The Doctor locked the doors behind them. It was as big as the inside of the Coliseum. Hundreds of people walked around carrying baskets with them. Metal looking birds flew above their heads and some sat on the shoulders of the youngsters. Different species everywhere! Insectoid creatures with large heads and mandibles where mouths should be stood at a stall to her right. Extremely tall people with giraffe patterned skin stood at another. She grinned and grabbed the Doctor's hand and he followed her willingly. She bounced up and down as they waited in line at a stall where a sign read 'Cold Ice.' The Doctor chuckled at her excitement and when they reached the counter asked the blue skinned humanoid woman for two cold ices. He took hexagonal silver coins out of his pocket and handed her two of them. She accepted the coins and tapped them against her long claw like nails. When she was satisfied with their authenticity she handed him two white cups filled with blue ice. The Doctor handed Rose hers and she dug in eagerly with the small metal spoon. It melted in her mouth like ice cream but tasted like a sweet fruit she couldn't name.

They wandered around the market for a few more hours before they found a bench and settled down. Rose had bought a small sculpture of a silver woman covered in gems. It was a fertility statue according to the Doctor. Not uncommon since many young Bolostrans still worshipped the Young Mother. A goddess who was thousands of years old. She cuddled up to the Doctor who put his arm around her and asked, "What year are we in, Doctor?"

The Doctor grinned and waved to the people who walked by. "Guess. Your a Time Lady now."

She closed her eyes and felt the flow of time around them. "Well, I'd say the 54th century. It afternoon now. About two o'clock and its a Wednesday."

She peeled with one eye and saw the Doctor grinning. He grinned at her and leaned in for a kiss. They snogged for a bit before he eagerly led her back to the Tardis. Once they took off and landed again he took her back outside. As he locked the doors she stared in awe up at the palace above her. It sat on top of a massive hilltop and had multiple towers. The outside was covered in gems in a rainbow of colors. She pointed and said in awe, "Doctor, whoever lives there must be awfully wealthy. Are we in the noble district?" She motioned to the fancy stone houses that lined the lane leading up the hill.

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, that is where the King lives. We are in the pleasure district. Bolostra is famous for it's jewelry and gem mines. One of the wealthiest planets in the universe. It has only one ruler. The pleasure district is where only the wealthiest citizens live and escorts. Professional escorts. Now, don't wander off."

Rose gripped his hand tightly and they wandered up the lane until they reached a square filled with people. Beautiful women stood behind some of the stalls and the Doctor left Rose warning her, once again, not to wander off. He wanted to get her something. Something pretty.

As he perused the gem stalls Rose walked up to one of the stalls where a silver haired woman with ears like an elf stood. She was young and her skin white and flawless. When she saw Rose she stared and her yellow eyes widened. She was selling perfumes. She held out a small blue bottle and offered Rose some. Her voice was like a flute. Beautiful and haunting. "Water's Kiss. Would you like a sample?"

Rose nodded and held out her wrist. The woman sprayed it and she sniffed it once the perfume was on. It smelled like roses and the ocean. Wonderful. She bought some with the money the Doctor had given her. The woman held out her hand suddenly. Rose took it hesitantly and felt something jolt through her. She fell to the ground and heard as blackness took her, "I'm sorry, but you are just too beautiful to pass up."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Rose woke up half an hour later, according to her internal clock, she found herself in a white room filled with clothes wall to wall. She was shackled to a chair against the far wall. Everything was functioning normally that she could tell. Whatever the woman had shocked her with would only cause temporary unconsciousness.

The door across room opened and the same silver haired woman came in. Rose bared her teeth and growled. "I demand you release me at once! The Doctor will come get me and he WON'T be happy!"

The woman shook her head and said nothing until she released Rose. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs that sparked with electricity. One was placed on her wrist and then the other on Rose's. She gripped Rose's head and said in a hushed tone, "You are to be King Barisus's new concubine. I don't know what species you are but you are beautiful. Only the finest specimens may enter the King's chamber. Now, if you behave then I will take the voltage cuff off of you, but, for now, I will leave it on. We must get you ready for the King. He will be done with his meeting in a matter of hours and we have little time. Now, pick something from the racks and put it on."

Rose figured, by the way the woman spoke so sternly, that she might as well obey. She went to the racks and picked out the most modest thing she could find. The dress was still lower cut than she was used to. It was periwinkle blue and the skirting was covered in diamonds. The woman helped her into the gown after picking out a sheer lace bra in dark blue and a lacy blue thong of the same color.

Once Rose was dressed she was lead from the room and down a series of corridors. She used her newly expanded Time Lord mind to memorize the path. As they walked Rose followed closely behind the woman and asked quickly, "What is your name? I might as well know the name of my captor."

The woman glanced over her shoulder. "My name is Sirah. I am from the planet Maladonia. I work for the King as a...provider of sorts. I find him beautiful women for his pleasure. I was once his concubine. I am paid handsomely for my services. In gems, clothes, anything money can buy. You will be offered a position too if you please the King and give him a son. Maybe even made his permanent concubine. Many women, twenty to be precise, have been given this opportunity but all have only given the King female children over the years. They are kept until they give birth and then left in the luxury of the dungeons."

Rose snorted in disgust. "So, he rapes them and then expects boys? That's sick. Cattle. That's what concubines are. I warn you, my...lover will be furious when he hears of this. He'll come find me."

Sirah paused, silver gown rustling, and inquired, her voice filled with amusement, "And this...lover. What kind of man is he compared to the King of Bolastra? This palace has the finest technology and locks. Nothing can get in or out that His Highness doesn't want escaping."

Rose didn't have an answer for that. Even though she and the Doctor had progressed from friends to lovers she still wasn't sure where they stood. Much of the Doctor's past was still a mystery to her. He had told her of the Time War, yes, but what of his other female companions? Had he taken any of them as lovers? Did he ever love any of them? He'd said he'd try, but, for the Doctor, what was trying? So many questions.

She shook her head to clear it and they finally arrived at the King's chambers. Sirah served her some food, strange fruit that was gold with yellow stripes, and after she had eaten took off her cuff. She looked around the large room after Sirah left, locking the door behind her. The room was enormous with high ceilings filled with gold leaf in the corners. She sat on a plush chair embroidered with gold and sapphires. The bed in the middle of the room was twice as large as the Doctor's and covered in red silk. The carpets were soft and made of some kind of silk and a thick soft material that felt like wool. She didn't know how long she had before the King arrived so she decided to explore.

After going into the enormous bathroom with a golden tub sunken into the floor, crystal faucets, and a double sink made of clear blue crystal, she tried the other three doors. All of them were locked.

So, no way out. She settled down in her chair in the middle of the room to wait for the King. _Good going, Rose. Now let's hope the Doctor can figure this one out._

The Doctor, meanwhile, had found the perfect gift for Rose. It had cost him a pretty penny, but he knew Rose would love it. It was a giant ruby carved in the shape of two hearts joined together. As soon as he paid for it he searched for Rose. After an hour of searching he couldn't find her and began inquiring about the square. The last person to see her had been a young couple of Bolastrans who had been shopping for fertility statues. He found the stall they pointed to and searched through it, even going inside. Nothing. Still, her scent lingered. She hadn't been missing for more than an hour or so. He took out his sonic and traced a teleport signal to the corner of the tent. A transmat was hidden under a beautiful rug. He stepped onto it and found himself in the wardrobe room where Rose had been half an hour before. After donning a disguise, a velvet blue jacket, white lace collared shirt, and black leather pants he followed her scent. It took him nearly another hour to find her. Her scent stopped outside the golden doors to the King's chambers.

The Doctor used his sonic to unlock the doors. He found Rose tied to the King's bed by silk ropes in her undergarments. He looked around and didn't see the King so he untied her. She sat up and hugged him fiercely, crying. He took the gag out of her mouth and was about to ask if she was all right when he heard a door open. It was then that King Barisus entered from the middle door. He was tall and blue skinned. Taller than the Doctor by inches and had bright green eyes. His nails were long and sharp like the shop woman's they had first met on coming to Bolastra. And he was very, very naked. Upon seeing the Doctor he raised his eyebrows and frowned. "What are you doing in my chambers? Are you a footman?"

The Doctor stalked up to the blue man and punched him in the jaw. He growled, "No, I'm the Doctor, you bastard. You had my beautiful Rose tied up against her will!"

The Doctor punched him in the nose and then kicked him in the nuts for good measure. He raced back to Rose and grabbed her by the hand. "Run!" He yelled as Barisus shouted for the guards. They were cut off at the stairwell. Both he and Rose were handcuffed and, upon the King's orders, put in the dungeons.

Rose stared at the Doctor in the cell next to her and crossed her arms. She was given her dress back and put it on quickly. The guard noticed the dark look the Doctor gave him when he was caught staring. He gulped and turned the other way. The Doctor smirked and finally looked round. There were twenty other cells lining the room all large enough to hold a bed and a small wardrobe and a sink. Everything was white and their cells sparked with electricity. Rose waited until the guards had gone through the door at the end of the walkway before saying. "Well, fat lot of good you are, Doctor! The Oncoming Storm my ass! You manage to get us captured. Now look. We're here in the concubine cells. Hell, maybe the King will name you his personal footman."

The Doctor snapped, "Well, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation if you weren't prone to wandering off. I always tell you to stay close and you never listen. If it's anyone's fault it's yours, Rose Tyler. Now, shut it and think. How can we get out of this? The sonic won't work on electricity."

Rose sat staring at her cell bars which flashed every few seconds with electric pulses. Nothing. She had nothing. The Doctor paced his cell and Rose watched him for a while. Finally, an hour later he sat down on the bed and sighed. She curled up on her bed when she heard the Doctor give a yell of excitement. Every head in the room turned towards them and she stared at him.

The Doctor reached out and touched the wall of his cell. She tried to shout, to warn him, but it was too late. He fell over convulsing as blue electricity sparked all over his body. He was quite still for a moment before he shot back up and grinned at her. She stared in utter confusion. He sighed and she snapped, tears running down her face, " What the bloody hell did you do that for? Are you trying to get your brain fried?"

He shook his head and made shushing noises. "No, no, no. It's just a little shock. Hurts, yeah, but just gives my brain a jump start. Now, I won't do it again. Ten thousand volts. Enough to kill humans and some species, but not a Time Lord. I have an idea of getting out of here. Your newly regenerated. You can take easily 50 times that amount of electricity and not feel a thing. Use the electricity to override the system. Absorb it into your body. Then get us out of here. Unlock all the cells at once."

One of the women, a scaled creature with a face like a snake and gorgeous blue eyes, hissed, "Make ssssure you override the cameras too and the alarms."

Rose stood slowly and wiped her tears away. She studied the lock on the cell door. It was a hand pad that glowed green meaning it was in use. She reached out and touched it. Electricity surged up her arm but it barely tingled. She started absorbing it until, one by one, the locks on the cells around them beeped open and the hand pads turned red. She quickly silenced the alarms and cameras by grabbing the wires that attached to the main hand pad next to the exit. After sending a bolt of energy up the wires the cameras in each corner of the room exploded as did the alarms.

The Doctor helped her to round up all of the women and knocked on the exit to get the guard's attention. When he opened the door Rose quickly knocked him unconscious with a blast of electricity. She hesitated to take the Doctor's hand. Would she electrocute him if they touched? He stopped her. "I can't touch you right now. It might cause me to regenerate. You've absorbed over 200,000 volts. Enough to kill any of us. Now, ladies, does anyone know the way out?"

They all shook their head. Rose raised her hand shyly. Her whole body was glowing blue and gold. The Doctor pointed to her. "Yes, Rose? You know the way?"

Rose grinned and led the way out of the room. They passed many fancy doors and one woman called out for them to halt outside what looked like a nursery. Rose asked quickly, "What is it?"

The woman, an alien with gold skin, frilled ears, and silver eyes, was pointing to the nursery. She exclaimed, "The children! We can't possibly leave them here with that monster. I want my daughter back."

The Doctor stared at Rose and checked their surroundings. "Well, go on then, Rose. I'll leave the decision up to you. But hurry."

She stood up straighter and exclaimed, "Doctor. We never leave anyone behind. Especially not children. These women were taken repeatedly over the years and forced to give birth. Raped, abused, whatever you want to call it. I hate that. No woman should be forced into that. Go on girls. Go get your children!"

The women gathered up their children. They ranged in ages between 1 year and 10. All girls. They ran with Rose leading the way and found the wardrobe room. The Doctor gathered his clothes up and explained the transmat. They took it one by one. Rose was the last to go. She fried the transmat inside the tent and they ran back to the Tardis. Once they were inside the Doctor made a quick phone call to the Shadow Proclamation. Once each of the women had made a statement about their captivity they were free to go home.

Bolastra's capital Darisius was in a state of emergency lockdown and the King placed under arrest for rape of multiple parties. The citizens didn't know a thing. They simply thought that there was a problem at the palace. The Doctor took the women back to their homes one by one along with their children. The last woman to go was the snake faced woman. Her daughter was similar but her scales were blue green. She was 10, the oldest of the children. They lived on the planet of Milostara. A tropical planet known for it's spas and jewel fruit. As they flew the Doctor watched Rose interact with Silistra, the snake woman, and her daughter Lilly.

Rose had used her excess electricity to fuel the Tardis and, once she took her hands off the wires, she stopped glowing.

Silistra finally asked the question that all the women had been curious about. "Rose Tyler. What ssssspecies are you? You and your..." She glanced at the Doctor, "Mate?"

The Doctor winked at Rose who blushed and said quickly, "We're not mates. Just lovers. But, anyway, yeah. I'm a Time Lady. He's a Time Lord. Last of our species. I used to be human. Long story. But, wait, what makes you think we're...mates?"

The Milostaran woman smirked, at least something like it, and, glancing at the Doctor who was leaning on the console. "I can smell the hormones. You are...new. He is old. You must drive each other mad living on this ship. You say it is infinite. Show me."

Rose glanced at the Doctor who shrugged. "Go on then. Show her."

Rose led the way and showed her the library and the pool room but avoided the Doctor's bedroom. They went to the kitchen and Rose asked, curious, "Do you like tea, Silistra?"

The Milostaran cocked her head and tasted the air with her forked tongue. "What is tea?"

Rose blinked and hastily explained what tea was. Silistra finally showed her teeth, razor sharp, and shrugged. "I don't know. Never had it. I drink something sssssimilar called fralisssss. It's ssssstronger. Do you have anything like that?"

Rose searched the cabinets and found a box labeled Fraliss. Silently thanking the Tardis she measured out a teaspoon into each cup and poured hot water into them. Once it had steeped for ten minutes she handed one to Silistra. The snake woman hummed her appreciation and took a sip. To Rose it tasted like nutty coffee. Good but she still preferred tea.

Silistra leaned forward and took Rose's hand. Rose let her. The snake woman ran her claws over Rose's palm and looked at her. "Why not become matessss with him? If your sssspecies issss sssso rare then why not become matessss? Make a baby. Continue the race."

Rose drew her hand away and shook her head. "I won't do that. I can't. As much as I'd like to make a baby with him I don't know that he'd want children. He's so old and he's seen so much war. Baby steps. We're only now becoming lovers and I do love him. Dearly, but I have to know he feels the same way. I told him I'd be careful with his hearts. I promised the Tardis...I promised her I wouldn't leave him alone anymore. His race died in the last Great Time War. I..."

Silistra cut her off and said softly, "If you love him then you sssshould know that I think he already feels the ssssame way. It's not hard seeing the way he looks at you. I have a mate. I love him dearly. Men are good at hiding their feelingsssss but even worse at expressing it. Give it time. He'll come round. I'm not trying to invade your privacy. Just offering advice. You sssssaved my life and my daughter'sssss. Thank you. SSSSay, why don't you ssssstay with us? My daughter likes you and I'm sure that my mate SSSSilus would love you. Please. You sssseem like you could use a break from all of...thissss."

Rose hesitated before grinning. "I'd be honored. Really. I've never been to a tropical planet before. Besides the Doctor could use a vacation. Running for our lives will never get old, but he must take a break sometime. Come on. That'll be our stop!"

They raced out of the kitchen and into the console room. The Doctor was holding Lilly on his lap and talking to her. She was responding enthusiastically. He grinned when he saw Rose and motioned to the doors. He put Lilly down and they went outside. They were in a rainforest. Metal houses and a city sprawled at its heart. Rose took the Doctor's hand and he grabbed Lily's so she wouldn't wander off.

They found a path through the trees and came into the streets after half an hour. The Doctor asked, glancing at Silistra, "So where do you live in all of this mess, Silistra?"

Silistra quickly led the way and, after several streets, they found themselves at a tall metal house the size of a mansion. It was a mansion on second glance. Rose read the name plate on the gate and it said, 'The Lord Silus'. That was all. When Silistra placed her hand on a DNA reading scanner the gates unlocked. They went inside. The doors of the house, embossed in strange squiggling writing, were thrown open. The courtyard was covered in hundreds of species of rare tropical flowers and brilliant birds flashed around them.

A man came running out into the courtyard and, upon seeing Silistra, fell to his knees. Even Rose had to admit that she was beautiful in her emerald dress with her golden choker and gold bracelets. The man wore a black tunic embossed with gold squiggly writing and black pants. He was barefoot. Green scales covered his face and slitted nostrils flared as he took in his mate's scent. Silistra ran to him when he stood and they kissed. He was crying and so was Silistra.

Even Rose found herself crying. Ten years they had been separated. When Silistra introduced them finally she asked, after Silus bowed to the Doctor, "Doctor, Rose, please stay with us. There is plenty of room. We would be honored to keep you for however long you'd like to stay. We could show you around Milostara. I am the Lady Silistra. I forgot to mention. My family is very wealthy. Silus is on the High Council."

Rose jumped in before the Doctor could refuse. "We'd love to. The Doctor could use a vacation. Right?"

The Doctor sighed and grumbled in Gallifreyan. He nodded and Rose clapped her hands and they followed the Milostarans into their home. It was beautiful. The chairs in the living room were made out of some kind of soft blue leather. Fancy flowered lamps glowed on low tables and low couches were scattered about the room. Lily bounced on one delighted. Silistra scolded her and she got down. They were served by another Milostaran, a female, in a simple yellow dress. She offered them fraliss and a strange fruit that looked like a brilliantly cut sapphire. Rose tried a slice. It tasted sweet and sour and something she couldn't name. The Doctor sipped the fraliss and ate some of the fruit. Silus finally broke the silence, "Doctor, do you study medicine? Is that why you are called the Doctor?"

The Doctor's eyes became sad. "It's just a title. But, yes, I am a doctor of a kind. I can cure just about any disease. On my own planet I studied medicine and physics. Astrology. Languages. Just about everything. I'm...eclectic. It's been a while since I've done any kind of experimenting." He cleared his throat and looked at his shoes.

Rose stroked his shoulder and butted in. "He's from Gallifrey. Time Lord. His species was destroyed in the Time War. I was turned into a Time Lady by his Tardis. It's a time machine. I used to be human. But...anyway. What kinds of things do you like to do for fun, Silus?"

Silus was staring at her in what she assumed was shock. It was hard to tell with snake people. He asked, voice a low hiss, "You are Time Lordssss? Fascinating. I'm terribly ssssorry about your planet, Doctor. I didn't mean to offend. I was only curious. Please, forgive me?"

The Doctor glanced up and gave him a small smile. "No harm done. Anyway, why not show us round the house?"

Silus led the way through the house and showed them the ten bedrooms and the bathrooms. Everywhere was the squiggly writing. The dining room table downstairs was large enough to seat 20 people and made of a smooth blue wood. So were the chairs. The foyer was long and lit by more flowered lamps. When they went outside there was a pool lit by underwater coral lamps. The back garden held more flowers and small catlike creatures came up to them. The Doctor knelt down and held out his hand. The closest creature, white with tiger stripes and large yellow eyes, purred and came up to him. It had stubby ears and flat nostrils like Silistra, Lily, and Silus. It rubbed itself against his hand and he petted it.

Rose asked, as she petted another, "What are they? Cats?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, something closer to a reptile. See the long tails? They have sharp claws. Good for catching those birds. They probably eat other small reptiles. What are they? Pets?"

Silus shook his head, "No, they are a part of ssssome of my pet projectsssss. I am a sssscientist. I created them from the cat mamalssss that live in the forest around ussss. They are part Milostaran. Intelligent. They don't eat the birdssss. Mainly large rodents. I feed them once a week."

The Doctor was fascinated by this and soon Silus showed him his lab. They discussed politics and science while Rose and Lily played with the Milisans as Silus named them. Lily asked Rose all kinds of questions about the Doctor and the places she had traveled to. Rose was careful to only tell her about friendly things and, soon, the sun was going down. It started to rain so they took several of the Milisans inside to take care of them.

After a dinner of jewel fruit and the meat of a creature like a cow called a Garda, who's meat was juicer than a cow, they retired to their rooms. The room the Doctor and Rose took was lovely. A blue sheeted bed sat in the center of the room and more flowered lamps sat on low tables next to low couches. The Doctor removed his red jumper and tossed it across the room. It landed on the floor. Rose took off her dress and crawled into bed. With so much activity she was a little tired but not enough to go to sleep.

The Doctor rummaged around in his coat pockets and pulled out a box. It was tied with blue ribbon. He put it on the side table and pulled off his jeans. Once he was in his pants he climbed into bed next to Rose and handed her the box. She stared at it in confusion. "For me?"

He nodded shyly and she opened it. Inside was the ruby shaped like two hearts intertwined. She stared in delight and shock. "Oh, Doctor! It's gorgeous. You got this on Bolastra?"

He nodded again and said shyly, "Yeah, I thought you'd want something to commemorate it. Being there and all. Rose, I'm sorry. I'm not good at being domestic. Never have been. Not even with my other wives. I just thought you might like something pretty to wear. It's actually a pendant. Look. See the hole at the top. You can put it on the chain that's in the box."

She pulled out the chain and pulled it through the hole. Rose turned round and asked, holding up the clasp and eye, "Put it on me?"

The Doctor fumbled with the clasp and finally got it in the eye. Rose turned back around and lifted his chin and kissed him. Her hands found his hearts and she pushed him on his back. She striped off his pants and gently lowered herself onto his cocks. He moaned as she took control and made slow love to him. It was more than arousing, seeing her with her hair spilling down her back, and her pink lips parted in pleasure.

The Doctor finally came an hour later and they curled up together. Rose put her head on his chest and listened to his double heartbeat. She smiled and asked, "So, does this mean we're officially a couple? You gave me a gift."

She felt the Doctor shrug and stretch. "Yeah, yeah. It does. Do you want me to be your boyfriend, Rose? I mean, I'm never been that before. I've only been married. Pair bonded."

Rose asked suddenly, "Have you ever been lovers with any of your other companions?"

The Doctor stroked her hair. "No. None of them. I don't know how. I know how to make love, but I don't do domestic. Like I said. But, for you, I'll try."

She squeaked in delight and snuggled into his side. He chuckled and pulled her closer. She had one last thing to say, "Doctor, I'm proud of you. You helped reunite all those women with their families. I mean, I did most of the work this time, but you still did a good thing."

The Doctor flushed and Rose felt his temperature rise and grinned. He rolled her over and made love to her again. When they were done he said, quietly, "Well, never thought I'd hear that from anyone. But, I guess that's nice."

Rose blinked and stared at him in sympathy. "No one ever told you they were proud of you? Not even your parents?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, never. My mother certainly loved me but she never said it. My father was a disciplinarian. Old school. Wanted nothing but the best from his first born. I'm rather old fashioned, Rose. I show affection differently than humans. If I give you a gift then it means I'm willing to trust you with my emotions. It's...traditional to give gifts to the one you care about on Gallifrey. Like Earth, but it means something more. More like...the start of something new. You saying that makes my hearts clench. So...thank you."

Rose grinned at his eloquence and kissed him. They fell asleep cradled in each others arms. The Doctor did care. He just wasn't ready to say it yet. Maybe, someday soon, he would.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Doctor woke the next morning with Rose on top of him. He watched her sleep and felt a smile tug at his lips. Vacation huh? He'd been to pleasure planets before but never for, well, pleasure. He stroked her long hair and ran his hands over the silky skin of her back. She moaned when he reached her ass and stirred. The Doctor murmured softly, "So fucking gorgeous. My'karti."

Rose stretched under his gentle ministration. His fingers traced Gallifreyan writing on her skin. She moaned softly and he started a deep massage on her shoulders and then her back. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into the Doctor's expressive blue eyes. He kept massaging her, fingers tracing her back in Gallifreyan, and looked down at her with a gentle smile. She sighed and relaxed into his hands. When she felt him tracing symbols on her bottom she asked, sleepily, "Doctor, what are you writing?"

The Doctor paused and thought for a moment. He'd been tracing her name in Gallifreyan. Rose over and over again. He smiled and murmured with a chuckle, giving her ass a squeeze, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Rose sighed and scooted down to rested her cheek in the middle of his chest. "Doctor, don't play with me. Tell me what your writing. Please?"

The Doctor grinned and lifted her up. He pulled her up to him so they were face to face. "Do you really want to know, My'karti?"

Rose nodded and stuck her tongue between her teeth. He gulped and kissed her deeply. That face she made was so sexy it made him hard every time. She moaned and melted into his kiss. He was about to roll her over when she pulled away. "Tell me, Doctor. Please? No distractions. And what does My'karti mean?"

The Doctor's smile lit up his whole face. "It means beloved. A Gallifreyan term of endearment. I was writing your name. Rose over and over again. Gods, I'm a lucky man. My'karti, would you like to learn Gallifreyan? I don't mind teaching you. I'll teach you the basics. I'll even start now. I'll repeat a phrase and you repeat it back to me. Let's start with this. _Mila Rosas, My'karti_."

Rose repeated the words with perfect inflection. She felt a thrill run down her spine. She was learning Gallifreyan! The Doctor murmured his approval in Gallifreyan and she kissed him deeply. For the next hour he taught her the fundamentals of his language until she could say hello, goodbye, and 'How are you?' and a few other phrases. She was a quick study and he rewarded each new phrase with a kiss.

Rose finally asked the question that she'd been dreading. She was afraid the Doctor wouldn't say it out loud. Gathering her courage she murmured, so softly he almost didn't hear her, "Doctor, how do you say I love you?"

The Doctor paused and his eyes were wide, nervous, venerable. After a long pause he said something so fast she didn't catch it. She cocked her head and listened to his hearts beat. They were racing, pounding, as if he'd just swum twenty laps in the pool. She asked, "What was that, Doctor? I didn't catch it. Repeat it, slowly."

He swallowed noisily and said it again, enunciating each word in short, clipped sounds. "Ila karti fasa."

She repeated it and her honey brown eyes filled with tears. Poor man. He was scared, so scared to admit that, somewhere in his lonely hearts, he needed her. She repeated it again. "Ila karti fasa, Doctor."

He slowly, gently, pushed her off of him and went to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Leaning against the door he sighed and rubbed a hand through his buzz cut. He slowly slid down the door and rubbed his face. Stubble met his fingers and he cursed in Gallifreyan and went to the double mirror. Looking around the green tiled counter he couldn't find a razor. Cursing he finally chuckled darkly, _Milostarans don't shave. They have scales! Rassilion! Why did I say that to her? Am I so old I can't say it? I said it when I was little. I said it to my sisters and to Mother...why can't I say it? Is it because of loosing so much? Am I just too daft and...and lonely that I've lost the spark? I certainly feel SOMETHING whenever I look at her. Am I in love with Rose Tyler? The most beautiful, intelligent, and interesting person I've run across in all my lives. Damn, I'm hard again. Just thinking about her makes me hard. Hell, just smelling her makes me horny. Even though her regeneration period is over she still makes me feel like I'm 90 again! She did that for me. So, I wouldn't change, but, gods, maybe she is changing me without regeneration. What do I say to her? I can't say...that. I'm not ready. Okay. Okay, just...make an excuse. For now._

Rose sat in the bed staring after him. She knew he wasn't rejecting her but it still hurt. Still made her hearts clench. She got out of bed and walked to the door and knocked. "Doctor, can I come in? I need to take a shower."

The Doctor slowly opened the door and peered out. His face was bright red and he actually stammered, "Of c-course."

She came in and went to the brass tub and turned it on. She turned and stared at his reflection. His back was turned to her. He was blushing and his hands covered his crotch. She frowned and went up behind him and took his hands away. His face was the color of a tomato now and she rubbed his back gently. "Nothing to be ashamed of. Your dicks are hot as fuck, Doctor. Not to mention your cum. It's kinda beautiful. In an alien kind of way, but then, so am I. Now, come on. No need to be nervous. Get in the tub with me."

The Doctor, still blushing, went to test the hot water. He waited, looking at his feet, until the tub was full. Rose noted his erections and licked her lips purposefully. He saw her out of the corner of his eyes and squirmed, actually _squirmed_ , in arousal. She sank into one side of the tub and motioned that he join her. He sank into the other side and hissed in delight when the extra hot water hit his cocks. It felt wonderful and he put his head back and sighed. Rose didn't move to touch him but quickly poured a fruity soap on her skin from the tiled counter that wrapped around the tub.

The Doctor opened one eye to watch her. When he saw her rubbing her soapy breasts it made his breath catch. He shifted uncomfortably and was soon mesmerized by her washing. She caught him watching when there was a knock on the door. The Doctor almost told them to go away, but Rose stopped him and said, sinking back into the bubbles, "Come in!"

The servant woman from the night before came in. Her yellow eyes glanced quickly about the room and she smiled back at Rose who was grinning. The Doctor was blushing and had sunk up to his neck in the water. Rose smirked and he glared at her and mumbled something in Gallifreyan. The servant woman left and came back with a tray of hot flaky scones and jewel fruit. She set it on the counter between them. She asked, glancing at the Doctor with a gentle smile, "Milady, Milord? Is there anything else I can get for you? A massage? A wash? I was told to make you welcome and treat you like family."

Rose grinned and said quickly, "I don't mind a wash. Doctor? Do you want one?"

The Doctor shook his head furiously, blushing. The maid, who's name was Siliasa, pulled a glass bottle off the counter filled with a heady smelling oil. When the Doctor caught wind of the smell he nearly used his respiratory bypass. Roses! Tropical roses! Was she trying to give him a heart attack? Rose was giggling and stood to let Siliasa wash her back. Siliasa used a piece of soft bark cloth from the linen closet to wash Rose from head to foot. She was through but gentle. Rose hummed softly to herself as she enjoyed the wash. When she caught the Doctor looking she smirked and stuck her tongue between her teeth.

When Siliasa began rubbing the rose oil over Rose's skin she nearly fell asleep on her feet in the tub. It was so soothing and relaxing that she, after ten minutes, felt the Doctor rise to support her. He picked her up and put her on the softly bedded table that Siliasa had brought in for just that purpose. Siliasa thanked him and he got back in the tub. She finished Rose's massage twenty minutes later, who had fallen asleep, and asked the Doctor, who hadn't even begun to wash himself, "Milord? Would you like a wash? You've not touched any of the ssssoaps or oilssss. Might I recommend this one. I think you'll like it."

She grabbed a blue bottle and uncorked it and offered it for him to smell. He inhaled and found it smelled like home. Something like the spiciness of the silver leaved trees of Gallifrey. He hesitated for a moment before shrugging and stood. He was flaccid at the moment but still blushed when Siliasa began washing him. She noted his discomfort and said, gently, "Am I being too rough, Milord?"

The Doctor shook his head and cleared his throat. "No, just not used to being touched. I mean. On my planet we usually take care of ourselves. Washing and all that. Never been washed by someone before. At least not by another species other than my own. Not since I was a child. Not since my Mother..."

He nearly jumped out of his skin when she ran the bark cloth over his chest. She paused and made a shushing noise. He relaxed and let her continue. She hummed a soft song and when she reached his flaccid cocks she was very gentle indeed. He had his eyes closed and didn't think a thing about it. However, as he relaxed, he thought of her washing Rose and was soon hard again. Siliasa hissed in surprise and drew back. He opened one eye sleepily and glanced at her. Siliasa was staring at him with wonder on her face. It took him moment to look down and blush. He was rock hard and dripping golden precum in the water. And he was glowing. He blushed and waved at himself. "Sorry, the glow is natural. Whenever I think about her," he jerked a thumb at Rose who was still sleeping, "I get like this. Time Lord. Just hormones. Nothing to be scared of."

Siliasa finally stopped staring and smiled gently before washing his back. He sank back in the water and sighed. "Well, if I may ssssay, Milord. You are very beautiful. A fine male sssspecimen. Males of my sssspecies have two cockssss just like you. It is nothing I'm not used to. The glowing sssstartled me. But, really, it is truly an honor to take care of you. Would you like a massage next?"

The Doctor thought for a moment before, after she rinsed him with a bucket of hot water, saying. "Why not. I'm on vacation. And, Siliasa?"

The snake woman paused and looked him in the eye, "Yessss, Milord?"

"You can wash me any time you'd like. You've got great hands. Claws and all. Very gentle. You even realized how sensitive my chest is and applied more pressure. Thank you. That was nice. A massage sounds wonderful." His eyes were twinkling even though he was still blushing, but no longer glowing.

She grinned back at him and brought in another bedded table. He stretched out on his stomach and she poured some of the rose oil onto his skin. He closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure when she started on his shoulders. It had been so long since he just relaxed that he'd forgotten what it was like. He let himself drift as she ran her claws down his lower back and moved over his buttocks. It was nice to be touched in such a non-sexual way. Very nice. He rolled on his back when she pushed him gently. As she trailed her hands over his chest he grunted and she applied more pressure. Ah, that's better. She finally reached his groin and avoided his cocks.

The Doctor sighed in content as she massaged his arms. He fell asleep as she started on his thighs. When he woke half an hour later he saw Siliasa hovering above him. He smiled at her and winked. She grinned and bared her teeth. He sat up and stood and stretched. The towel she had drapped over his waist fell off. She picked it up and put it on a rack next to the tub. The Doctor examined his skin and found it glistened with rose oil. He winked at the snake woman and said, rolling his shoulders and cracking his neck, "I look good. I feel limber and relaxed. Your hands work wonders, Siliasa. Thank you. You beautiful reptile. I could kiss you but that would be improper. So, how about a hug?"

Siliasa smiled and the Doctor embraced her and picked her up. She set about waking Rose once he released her.

She gently shook Rose who woke up and grumbled. Siliasa helped her dress in the other room and then came back for the Doctor. She found him sitting up on the table, eyes closed, humming. He followed her into the other room and nearly keeled over at the sight of Rose in a low cut yellow corseted gown. She had her hair braided and wore a gold choker just like Silistra had. On her wrists were gold bracelets with wiggly lines on them. She wore gold hoops in her ears and the pendant he had given her. She smirked and twirled for him.

He grinned and let Siliasa help him into a soft linen loincloth. She handed him a blue tunic and pants. Once he was dressed he hugged Rose to him and kissed her. They put their foreheads together and he sighed in happiness. "That was nice. Very nice. I'm sorry about earlier. I just...need more time. My'karti, are you hungry? The food is still warm."

Siliasa brought out the tray and they sat down on one of the couches and ate scones and jewel fruit. Once they finished the Doctor lay back on the couch and Rose sat on his lap.

They relaxed for a while on the couch before going downstairs. The Doctor led the way and greeted Silus and Silistra with a bow. He even picked up Lily and hugged her. She squirmed in his arms and began asking questions at a million miles an hour. He laughed and replied in a hissing voice. She squealed in delight and he finally put her down. Silistra smiled at their interaction and held out her hand to Rose. Rose took it and Silistra led the way to the dining room. On the blue table was a box tied with green ribbon.

Silistra motioned to it. "A gift for you and the Doctor."

Rose frowned and opened the box and inside were two delicately carved pieces of wood. They were carved into the shape of snakes. Their eyes were made out of blue gems. The male snake had two red forked cocks on the underside of his tail. The female had an opening at the base of her tail and, when you put them together, they formed a perfect circle.

The Doctor studied them and said, frowning, "Are these fertility symbols? Why would you give us these?"

Silistra's blue eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, no, no. They are a sssssign of your joining. A ssssign of hope for the future. It is an eternity ssssymbol. The circle meanssss forever. It is my hope that you will be happy together sssssince you are the last of your kind. Please, take it and be happy."

The Doctor scratched his head and examined the male snake and put it together with the female. Rose glanced at him and smiled. He smiled back softly and said, "Thank you. I hope that we are happy together too. Now, why don't you show us around the city? I would love to see your culture. I haven't been to Milostara for many years. Rose, what do you say? Want to go to see the spas? We can do whatever you want."

Rose grinned and they went out leaving Lilly with Siliasa. Silus stayed behind to work in his lab. Silistra led the way through the roads and they came to a spa. It read 'Traveler's Rest'. Ironic thought Rose. She was eager to be pampered. They went inside and the woman with yellow eyes at the counter greeted Silistra with a bow. After they embraced she showed them through the white door to the left of the counter. They found themselves in a large green walled room. Flowers sat in bronze colored pots in the corners and a dozen white doors lined each side of the room. Soft blue chairs sat in rows in the middle. A man in a yellow tunic and trousers came forward. He bowed to the Doctor and said, "Please, allow me to sssserve you. What is your name, ssssir?"

The Doctor blinked in surprise. "I'm the Doctor. Nice to meet you. What do you do here?"

The snake man smiled and said smoothly spreading his clawed hands. "I am the manager, Doctor. My name is SSSSalir. I will be at your ssservice today. I do everything from massage to facials and scale exfoliation. But, ssssseeing as you are a different race we will sssskip the sssscale exfoliation. Is there anything you prefer? Hot sssstones? Oilsssss? Massage?"

The Doctor grunted and watched as another woman in a black dress came forward to address Rose and Silistra. He finally turned back to Silar and waved a hand. "A massage, oil, and hot stones."

Silar motioned to another woman in green who came forward. She looked exactly like Siliasa. The Doctor frowned and asked, curious, "What is your name? You look like someone I know."

The woman smiled. "My name issss Siltara. I will ssserve. Come with me."

The Doctor followed her into one of the rooms and found himself inside a room with just a table and tropical plants. A small glass table sat next to the larger one. It held oils and different lotions. Siltara waited while the Doctor removed his clothes down to his loincloth. He laid down on the padded table and rested his face in the cradle. Siltara asked, "What type of oil do you like, Doctor? SSSSSomething with lavender or rosessss? Patchouli or orangessss? We have more optionsssss if these do not sssstisfy you."

The Doctor decided on a whim. "Oranges sounds nice. Oh, and maybe you could give me a shave?"

Siltara smiled and nodded. "A facial it is then. I'll be gentle. I promise. Anything else?"

The Doctor thought about it before wriggling his toes. "Maybe a nail trim? Haven't done that in a while."

Siltara nodded and pressed a button on the wall. A tray appeared and she took out a pair of small clippers. After flipping him over she trimmed his toenails and his fingernails. After that she moved on to his face and found a special stone used for exfoliating scales. She was gentle and took off his stubble in a flash. When she was done she applied a special face mask made of ground Darei leaves. The Doctor felt the green paste stick to his face and dry within seconds. As it seeped into his pores he sighed. After a while Siltara took it off and began massaging his cheekbones. He mumbled in Gallifreyan and leaned into her gentle touch. She stroked his face in circles and ran her thumbs over the bridge of his nose. Her fingertips lingered around his temples and he was careful to keep his mind shut. But he let out a moan when she reached his ears and he heard a chuckle.

Siltara asked, pleased, "Doesssss that feel good, SSSSir?"

The Doctor replied with another groan. "Yesssss, sorry. Ears are sensitive. But yes. Feels damn good. Thanks."

Siltara kept on and reached his forehead and murmured, "SSSSo many worry linesss. How old are you if you don't mind me asking, ssssir?"

The Doctor paused and replied, opening his eyes to look up at her, "900. Why? Not really that old for my kind. Not even middle aged yet."

Siltara hissed in surprise. "That old, ssssir? You do not look older than 45. How long do your speciessss live?"

The Doctor sighed as she massaged his scalp. "Thanks. I wish I was so young. But, I've been around the bend, seen war and all kinds if things. Impossible things. I'm not even middle aged yet. So, not old but not young either. My kind can live for thousands upon thousands of years. I think the oldest Time Lord I remember was Dessir. He was...in your years? I think around 4,000? Twelfth regeneration. Nice guy. Ancient by Time Lord standards but very, very wise."

Siltara shook her head in amazement and moved her hands back to his cheeks. He sighed and relaxed until he was as limp as a jellyfish. When he was dozing lightly she moved onto his chest and he heard her pause and asked, "What? Something wrong?"

Siltara shook her head and said, wonder in her voice, "You have two heartssss and your ssskin is cool. You ssssaid you are a Time Lord? I've never heard of them before."

The Doctor sighed softly and nodded. "Yeah, that's cause we are rare. I'm the last of my kind. Other than my lover Rose of course. She's newly regenerated. She'll outlive me." His brow furrowed and he felt Siltara's cheeks drift over his cheeks. He opened his eyes and found her staring at him in sympathy. He raised his fingertips to his cheek and felt tears! When was the last time he'd cried? It'd been centuries.

Siltara was gentle as she hushed him and said, "I'm ssssorry for asking, Doctor. What matterssss issss that you are with her now. Do you love her, sssir?"

The Doctor found himself crying, hard, and covered his face. Siltara stopped her massage and tried to sooth him but he lay there and cried, inconsolable. She didn't know what to do. Finally, she asked, quickly, "Is there anything I can do, ssssir? I really am ssssorry for bringing it up. I didn't mean to upset you. Is there anyone I can get for you?"

The Doctor uncovered his face and sat up slowly, tears coursing down his cheeks. "Yeah, please. Could you get my lover, Rose? I kind of need to be alone with her. Need to tell her something."

Siltara hastily pressed a call button and soon Rose was in the room. She wore a green robe and white slippers. The Doctor was still crying quietly and when he saw her began to weep in earnest. She quickly hugged him and tried to sooth him. He pulled her against his chest and whispered in choked Gallifreyan, "Ila karti fasa, Rose."

She froze in shock and looked up at him. He kept chanting it over and over again, mumbling it into her hair. She finally pressed her forehead to his and asked, quickly, "What is this all about? Why are you crying, Doctor? I love you too. It's okay. It's okay. Ssssssh. Please, don't cry. Did the masseuse say something to you?"

The Doctor shook his head and kept muttering 'I love you'. "No-o, I just realized that I might leave you behind too soon. I'll die before you will. That's not fair. Not fair at all. I really do care about you, Rose. Whatever I'm feeling is strong enough to be something like love, but it's not quite the there yet. I'm sorry I ran away before. I'll try harder just.. My'karti, don't leave me?"

Rose looked him in the eye and said firmly, "I'm not gong anywhere, Doctor. I promise. Now, please. Stop crying. You're scaring me. Don't worry about dying. You've got a long life ahead if you. And so do I. Now, why don't we get out of here before you scare the staff anymore. Poor girl was so worried she'd offended you. Cone on. Get dressed. And, Doctor, if your saying I love you, then what your feeling IS love. Of a kind. I don't know that your head over heels like I am, but I know that at least you can say it. I think we might need to find you a counselor. That'll help you sort out your feelings. Now, come on."

The Doctor dried his tears and quickly dressed and followed Rose out of the room. Once Rose was dressed Silistra paid the manager and followed them out of the spa. Once they were back at the mansion Rose sat the Doctor down in their room. She held out her hand and said firmly, "Now, tell me. Who can you go to? Give me my cell. There's got to be someone out there in the universe you can talk too."

The Doctor gave her the cellphone and put in a number. Rose put the phone to her ear and a woman picked up the phone. "Yes, this is the Counseling Office of Grey and Saxon. How can I help you?"

Rose quickly explained the situation. She asked, "What planet are you on? We need to see someone right away."

The woman paused and said, "On Gardis. 43rd in the list of 100 planets know for their counseling. Our office provides the finest medical and counseling programs for everything from PTSD to relationships. What day would you like to come see Dr. Grey? Or would you like to see Dr. Saxon?"

Rose checked the time in her head. It was 1:00. She asked for a 2:00 appointment with Dr. Grey. Once she hung up she told the Doctor to gather his things. They got dressed in their original clothes and left their Milostaran clothes behind. Once they'd explained to Silistra and Silus what was happening they went back to the Tardis. Silistra insisted on going with them and hugged Rose. "Take care of him, Rose. He issss sssspecial and needssss love. He deservessss it after what he's been through."

Rose nodded and hugged her new friend. It had been nice to not be running for her life even if it was only for a short time. The Doctor set the the coordinates for Gardis and they arrived thirty minutes before their appointment. They got out and wandered into a white and grey city built of metal and white stone. The Doctor locked the Tardis and showed Rose the way to the counseling office. They walked past humans and other races. There were even grey skinned people with angular black eyes. Rose took all this in with her sharp new eyes and sighed in relief when she took in the Office of Grey and Saxon. They went into the white stone and metal building and got into the elevator at the end if the spacious white lobby.

The Doctor hit the button for the 200th floor and held Rose's hand tightly. She could sense him about to cry again and turned and hugged him. He muttered in Gallifreyan and cried silently.

Once they found their way into the cozy office with red leather armchairs and potted ferns; Rose took him gently by the hand to the receptionist. She was one if the grey skinned aliens with large pitch black eyes. She smiled pleasantly and when she noticed the Doctor crying she handed him a tissue. "It's all right. Poor dear. Are you here to see Dr. Grey? First time in?"

Rose nodded and they sat down to wait. Another grey skinned woman in a red shirt and black pants sat with her husband in one of the larger armchairs. The Doctor buried his face in her shoulder and didn't look at anyone else. He still muttered 'Ila karti fasa' over and over again. She soothed him as best as she could and waited patiently until their names were called. They found themselves in a small room with a red leather couch. Soothing music played in the background and the woman who sat in a swivel chair. She was grey skinned like the receptionist and her large black eyes were expressive and gentle. Black hair hung to her waist and she wore a blue pants suit. She shook the Doctor's hand and Rose's and said, "I'm Dr. Grey. I'll be your counselor today. I'm fully certified as a psychologist, psychiatrist, and counselor. What brings you in today?"

Rose patted the Doctor's arm and explained, "I'm Rose Tyler and this is the Doctor. He just...kind of lost it earlier. He's the last of his kind. We are anyway. Time Lords. His race was destroyed in the Time War. I'm his lover. We're here to talk about him feeling lonely. He's depressed and it makes me so sad seeing him like this. Can you help us?"

Dr. Grey nodded and asked the Doctor gently, "Doctor? I've heard of you. It's an honor to meet you. And I've got just the thing. Thing is I've been waiting for you to come in for over a century. I've known about the Time War for years. I was given this by your future wife." She pointed to Rose and turned her chair around. Reaching inside her desk she pulled out a box made of a heavy black stone. She opened it and handed it to him.

The Doctor took it and stared inside. Inside was a small red egg. He stared and stopped crying immediately. Eyes wide he took it out and examined it with fascination. "This is impossible. This can't exist. Where did you get this?"

Rose studied the egg. It was made of red coral with black stripes running through it. She frowned and asked, "What is it, Doctor?"

The Doctor studied the egg before saying quietly, "It's a Tardis egg, Rose. But how did it get here? It's so tiny."

Dr. Grey smiled and said, handing him a piece of paper, "Not just any Tardis egg. YOUR Tardis's egg. She gave birth the day you met Rose. It's not so much the egg that's special but what's inside it. A gift from her,"she said pointing to Rose, "In the future. She promised the Tardis you wouldn't be alone anymore. She changed for you, but not just that. Look at the paper I gave you."

The Doctor glanced at the coordinates on the paper and stared in confusion. "But this is for planet Earth. Rose's time. The London Gardens. Why would you send me there?"

Dr. Grey smiled and spread her hands wide. "So you can plant the Tardis egg. So it can grow." She handed him another piece of paper and he blinked rapidly at the coordinates.

"One thousand years in Rose's future. You want us to go plant the Tardis's egg and then skip forward in time a thousand years. But that's how long it takes a Tardis to grow..." He finally shrugged and sniffed once, wiping away a stray tear. "Why not? What do you say, Rose? Want to go home?"

Rose shrugged back. "I guess so. I mean. Haven't seen Mum and Mickey in a while. I think they'd like it if I would come home more often."

Dr. Grey smiled and said, holding out her hand, "Good luck, Doctor. Rose. Go on then. Go home."

The Doctor shook her hand and then they left. After they got back to the Tardis the Doctor set the coordinates for Earth. They landed within seconds and when they got out they were next to a fountain. The Doctor took Rose's hand and they wandered down the shaded pathways until they reached an open meadow. There, under an oak tree, the Doctor planted the Tardis egg. They ran back to the Tardis, red flowers and ferns flying by them as they went, and took off again. When they arrived the Doctor strolled with Rose back to the meadow. There, under the oak tree, stood a red Police Call Box. The Doctor went up to it and stroked it's sides. Rose stared in confusion. "Why's it red, Doctor?"

The Doctor thought for a moment and finally said, "Because it's male. That's why. So, why don't we find out what's inside. Aren't you curious to see what your future regeneration left me?"

Rose nodded and the Doctor took out his Tardis key and unlocked the door. Once they walked inside the Doctor whistled. Inside was a console room much like the Tardis's but the console was covered in purple and yellow buttons and gold levers. The walls had Gallifreyan writing all over them in gold and silver. The young Tardis hummed in his mind and lights lit up on the console. The gold and red roater even whirled once in greeting. Rose laughed and stroked the central column leading up to the ceiling. The Doctor smiled and they exited the console room and went deeper into the ship, following the hum. Light lit up along the corridors guiding them until they reached a gold door covered in Gallifreyan writing. Rose asked, curious, "What's it say, Doctor?"

He was stating in confusion. "It says 'This way to Home.' Well, let's find out." He pushed open the door and they walked inside a black room. The lights came on and the room was empty except for a small box set on a pedestal.

The Doctor followed bright gold arrows pointing to the pedestal. On it was a blue box covered in gold ribbon. He blinked and the Tardis hummed in his mind, encouraging him to open it. He picked it up and untied the ribbon. When he took the lid off there was a red and golden glow from inside the box. He nearly dropped it in surprise. "Grew Rassilion! What IS this? This is impossible. It was destroyed...how? How can it be here?"

He was crying again and Rose quickly took the box from him. Inside of it was what looked like a glass globe. Inside the glass was a red and gold planet. She stared in awe and confusion. "Doctor...is this? Gallifrey?"

The Doctor nodded and stared about the room. Another pedestal had appeared to their right. On it sat a gold gun. It had a long muzzle with silver disks set in it. The Doctor walked over to it and picked it up. He was shaking with wonder and excitement. Rose stood holding the globe and asked, "What's that for?"

"It's a magnified shrink ray. I must've saved Gallifrey. Somewhere in the future. It's in a Time Lock. You found it and...and put it inside the Tardis egg. I don't know how. But...that's Gallifrey Come on, we've got work to do." He quickly walked out of the room with Rose following closely behind carrying the glass globe.

The Doctor set the coordinates for Gallifrey's place in the sky once they were in the console room. When they got there he strode across to the doors and threw them open. "Rose, on my command throw it out there in that black space. One, two, three! Throw!"

Rose threw the globe out into the black space in the sky and watched it hurtle like a red and gold star. The Doctor set the buttons on the gun and aimed. A shot of gold light hit the globe and it shattered. Gallifrey expanded rapidly until it once again filled up it's original space. Rose stared in awe. Everything was gold, red, and blue. She was grinning from ear to ear. Then she asked, uncertain, "Doctor, if it's in a Time Lock then hoe do you undo it?"

The Doctor grinned and said, "Just like that." He snapped his fingers and Gallifrey started spinning again. Whooping for sheer joy the Doctor quickly set them down.

They settled down in the Capitol and Rose stared, stunned by the beauty of the planet. Red grass stretched out for miles around the city and Rose stared up at the transparent shield around them. She hopped up and down excitedly and grabbed the Doctor's hand and together they ran through the silver streets. The Doctor reached the Citadel and Rose stared up at the towers in wonder. "Doctor, what is that?"

He grinned at her and pointed to the towers above them. "It's called the Citadel. Welcome home, Rose. Welcome to Gallifrey."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rose followed the Doctor into the golden doors of the Citadel and they took an elevator up to the Council room. When they arrived inside they were greeted by stunned silence. Six men sat at a long wooden table. All of them were dressed in red robes. The oldest of the men stood. His hair was silver and he had blue eyes like the Doctor. He put his hands over his hearts and bowed. The Doctor returned the gesture and sat down at the table. He said, clearing his throat, "Um, hello, President Terifin. I'm assuming that you're staring at me because I'm supposed to be dead. Tell me what happened?"

President Terifin explained how the future regenerations of the Doctor had put Gallifrey in a Time Lock and sent it to a pocket universe. After that they didn't know what had happened.

The Doctor frowned and shrugged, "Well I don't remember anything. It's already happened in the future, so I guess it doesn't matter now. Can't mess with my own timeline after all. So, what should we do about the other cities? I'm sure they need aid since we're back home now. Is there anything I can do to help?"

The President was more than eager to tell him about their plans to rebuild Arcadia and the other cities and house the billions of children in the Capitol until their parents could be found. Rose finally cut in with a wave, "Um, hi? Name's Rose? I don't speak Gallifreyan and you're talking all mumbo jumbo. It's a pretty language. Really. But I can't understand a word your saying. English please?"

The President turned to her and smiled in apology. "You must be the Doctor's companion. My name is Terifin. It's nice to meet you. Wait...are you newly regenerated?"

Rose nodded. "Yup. Sure am. Long story. Birth by Tardis. Anyway, what are you talking about? Can I help?"

The Doctor explained that she was the one to place Gallifrey inside the Tardis's egg. When the President heard this he beamed and said, "That's brilliant. Tell me, are you the Doctor's lover or wife? I'd certainly like to have my scientists examine you to see how it was done. And to make sure you're functioning normally."

Rose shrugged. "The Tardis rewrote my DNA. That's all. The Doctor's already examined me. No need for that. I'm his lover. Anyway, so...aren't you going to reward him? I mean. He saved all of you. I think he deserves something."

The Doctor blinked at Rose and laughed. "Rose, only you'd think of that. I don't need anything. Being home is reward enough. Really."

The President came up to the Doctor and shook his head. "No, my boy, you do deserve something. Anything you want and it's yours. We are truly grateful. You saved us and the universe from destruction." He spread his hands and looked at the Doctor earnestly, "Surely there is something we can grant you? Your family's estates are intact. Your sisters still live there as do the rest of your family. A little over 25 of them now that I think of it. Your granddaughter Susan lives there now. What can we give you? Money? A new house? Surely there must be something you want."

The Doctor shook his head. "Going home is gift enough. If I can see my family again then that's enough for me. My parents left me a small fortune. I have no need of money. I prefer leaving the estate as it is. Really, I appreciate it, but no thanks."

Rose butted in and asked quickly, curious, as an idea dawned on her, "What about regeneration energy? Extend his life. Hell, extend mine. Can't you do that?"

The President frowned before nodding. "Yes, it is more than possible. Doctor, is that what you want? Further regenerations? I can even guarantee that your lover will live just as long. It would certainly be good to have you around in the future. What if there's another war? We might need your aid. Please, it would be my honor."

The Doctor paused for a long moment before shrugging, "All right. If it means getting to spend the rest of my lives with the love of my life, then why not? Ila karti fasa, Rose."

Rose ran to the Doctor and hugged him fiercely when she heard those words. She knew he meant them now, even if he wasn't yet as deeply in love with her as she was him. It made her hearts sing. The Doctor pulled away from her and smiled and turned his attention back to the President.

The President quickly set a date for the bestowal of the Doctor's new regenerations for a week hence. Rose paused and asked, "How many regenerations can you give someone?"

The President smiled and raised his eyebrows, "The number is as many people are on this planet. A little over eleven billion. But no one wants to live eleven billion regenerations. They'd be quite lonely. So, pick a number between 1 and 30. How's that?"

Rose frowned and added it up in her head. She finally decided after her eyes sparkled. "27. That'll be 24 regenerations each. How's that? That way I won't outlive you, Doctor."

The Doctor nodded. "All right then. Sounds good to me. Wasn't expecting to live longer than another three or four hundred years, but that's nice. Fantastic. So, what should we do now? Rose? What do you want to do?"

Rose smiled and grabbed him by the hand. "I want to see Gallifrey. Right now. Come on lazy bones. Let's go!"

They left the High Council room and went back out to the city streets. Rose dragged him to the marketplace and they perused the shops for something to eat. When they found a market just blocks away from the Citadel the Doctor pointed out yaddlefish. They were purple and silver striped fish that were caught in the lakes of Gallifrey and brought to the city by transport pod. The Doctor pulled out some gold coins with the face of the President stamped on them. He handed one of them to the red haired woman behind the counter. She smiled and he picked out two brown paper wrapped packages of baked yaddlefish. After the woman gave him back some silver the Doctor directed Rose to the park right next to the market. Red grass grew in abundance and silver leaved trees towered over their heads. He sighed in complete content as he settled down on a bench and started to eat.

When Rose sat down in the grass he smiled and joined her. She plucked the grass and tasted it. It was sweet and bitter all at once. Humming to herself she tasted the yaddlefish and moaned in delight. It was flaky, hot, and savory. She finally asked, quietly, "Is it always this pretty out? I love it here. Doctor?"

The Doctor was crying again and he hastily wiped his eyes. "Sorry, just happy. Gods, I could hug everyone in sight, but I might freak people out. Not considered polite to hug strangers unless you're friends with them. At least not here. Maybe on Earth. Haven't tasted this in a long time. Good isn't it?"

Rose scooted closer and hugged him. He sighed and they stared up at the burnt orange sky. Stars sparkled in the sky against the orange moon glow. It was nice when a breeze blew through the trees Rose asked, "So, where are we going to stay? On the Tardis or somewhere here? Do they even have hotels?"

The Doctor shook his head as he finished his yaddlefish. "Not really. They have short term housing for people who travel a lot. Some high rise apartments and then common housing. We could always stay on my estate. I'm sure my granddaughter Susan would want to see me. What do you say?"

Rose nodded eagerly and they headed back to the Tardis. After they got back to the Tardis the Doctor set the coordinates for his estate. When they arrived at the base of Lung Mountain they found a house nestled in the hills. To the right a river raged. It was bigger than Rose had expected. It was made out of silver metal and grey stone. They walked up to the golden doors and they were almost knocked out by them being thrown open. A crowd of people filled the foyer and a young woman crashed into the Doctor's arms crying. She had brown hair and blue eyes and an angular face. She was pretty. The Doctor soothed her, "Susan, it's all right. I'm home now. It's all right. Don't worry. I'm here."

His sisters came up to him and he hugged them too. He introduced them to Rose. "Rose, these are my sisters. Terra and Tessar. This is Rose my...lover. It's been quite some time since I was home. Why don't we all go inside and settle down."

Rose followed Susan and the Doctor into the house and found a large living room. There were a little over twenty people living in the house which could hold up to fifty. It was much like the mansion that had been on Milostara with blue leather armchairs and deep plush couches. A chandelier hung from the ceiling and lamps grew from the walls. All of the Doctor's family members settled down as he began his tale. Terra was shorter than her brother and had green eyes and red hair. Tessar was thin and had on a deep blue dress. She had blue eyes and small breasts. Terra had on a green dress and she had a sharp nose just like the Doctor. They listened raptly to the Doctor's tale of the Time War and he told them of his travels. Rose listened, fascinated, as he told them of all his companions and the hundreds of different species he'd seen. When he finished hours later his eyelids were starting to droop. Susan led the way upstairs. She showed them the master suite and hugged and kissed the Doctor good night. He hugged Terra and Tessar and retired to his room.

The four poster bed was large and filled with fluffy blue pillows and warm blankets. Rose flopped back on the bed after taking off her clothes and cuddling up to the Doctor who was fighting sleep. She hugged him and he murmured, "I love you, Rose Tyler" before falling asleep with a sigh of deep content.

When Rose woke up the Doctor was curled up on top of her. She stroked his hair and sighed. She checked the time in her head and realized it was about dawn. There was a knock on the door and the Doctor groaned without opening his eyes. "Rose, who is that? At this time of morning? Let me sleep for another couple hours. I stayed up late last night."

Rose pushed him gently but he buried his head between her breasts and refused to move. She reached foe the bedside table and grabbed his sonic and unlocked the door with it. "Come in!"

The door opened cautiously and Susan poked her her head in the room. She said with a smile, "Grandfather? Would you like breakfast? Good morning, Rose Tyler."

Rose waved and shook the Doctor. He grumbled something in Gallifryean that she didn't understand and Susan replied in kind. She vanished back out the door and came back in carrying a tray with steaming bowls of a thick porridge and stripes of heavy red meat on a plate. The Doctor rolled over and sat up in bed. He pulled the covers up to his waist and Susan set the tray on his lap. He yawned and kissed Susan's cheek. She murmured 'I love you' in Gallifreyan and the Doctor beamed and kissed her back.

Susan sat in a chair next to the bed and took a bowl of porridge for herself. She motioned to Rose who took some and began to eat. It was thick and buttery and slightly sweet. The Doctor ate heartily, yawning occasionally, and finished his meal before either Susan or Rose. He sighed and refused the red meat of a bird called a Tikinue. Rose tried it and found it succulent and tender.

Susan asked him questions as he lay back in bed and closed his eyes. He spoke only in Gallifreyan but translated for Rose on occasion. She listened to their dialogue with interest. The language was flowing and, much like the writing, circular. It was beautiful. Rose wished she could understand them and listened carefully, picking out a few words here and there.

The Doctor finally, at Susan's urging, ate some of the Tikinue meat and he, finding it delicious, ate the rest. Rose watched with delight at his increased appetite. Susan asked, suddenly curious, "This is your first regeneration, Rose? You are so young! I didn't go through my first until I was 150. I'm nearly...oh now I'm 830. But, really, it's nice to meet you. Are you and Grandfather getting married?"

Rose blushed and shook her head. "Not yet. At least not anytime soon. We're just lovers. I mean...Doctor! Why are you laughing?"

The Doctor was chuckling deeply and, after a few moments, took her hand. "There's no rush. I'm not in any hurry. Trust me. We've got the rest of our lives to get married. And, when your ready My'karti, we can get married. We've got centuries ahead of us. Now, what do you say? Let's go downstairs and greet the dawn. I want you to see the snow shine. Susan, thanks for breakfast. It was delicious."

Susan nodded and left. She came back carrying a heavy silk gown made of deep scarlet fabric. It was modestly cut and fitted. She laid it on the bed and went out again to retrieve something else. She gave Rose some soft silk undergarments in blue and asked quickly, "May I help you dress?"

Rose shrugged and got out of bed. She pulled on the blue brassiere and the blue knickers. Susan examined her with interest. Rose was shorter than her by several inches. When the Doctor was caught watching he threw his head back and roared. "Susan, she's my lover! I can look as much as I'd like. Besides, she's gorgeous. My'karti, Ila karti fasa."

Rose flushed with pleasure at the compliment and responded in kind. She let Susan help her into the dress and, when she was situated, Susan left. The Doctor finally got out of bed and dressed himself in the blue suit and red tie that Susan had gotten from the Tardis for him. Rose was curious what Time Lords traditionally wore and the Doctor threw open the closet. Inside were a number of long red robes hanging on coat hangers. The inside of the robes were gold and the sleeves were lined with Gallifreyan writing in gold. Rose felt the fabric and found it to be heavy but soft. In the top of the closet were high red collars made of a stiff leather that had Gallifreyan writing carved into to it. There were also silver waist coats that went underneath the robes. She asked, curious, "Were these your father's? I thought he was dead..."

The Doctor nodded slowly, "Yes, my parents were killed during the Time War. I do miss my Mother. My Father on the other hand...was a little too traditional for my tastes. I miss him too, but it's all right. I've got Susan and all of my other children. I don't need robes to define myself. Regardless of tradition. The ones with the silver waist coats are mine. It depicts rank. Silver means your an Advisor to the High Council and gold means your ON the High Council. My father sent me to the Academy to be trained as an Advisor. I'm...satisfied with myself. I only wear them on ceremony days. I will wear some on the day we receive our new regeneration cycles. You can borrow some of Susan's or we'll have some made for you. Come on now before I'm tempted to crawl back in bed with you." He winked and grabbed her hand. She giggled and followed after him.

The came downstairs and were greeted by 'Good Mornings' from the Doctor's two sons and daughter. His eldest son Tryfar had on the traditional robes and he was even taller than the Doctor. He had brown curly hair and dark blue eyes. His second son, Susan's father, was named Fradir and he had on robes as well. He had green eyes (like his mother) and black hair (like his mother as well) but had the Doctor's strong jawline. His youngest, Tirina, was wearing silver robes with the high collar as well. Her under coat was silver too with golden writing on it. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. His cousins and grandchildren were all in various states of dress. Some wore robes and some wore casual dresses like Susan, Terra, and Tessar in various shades of blue, green, or red. He explained that Tirina was a school teacher at the Academy and had to go to work a bit later.

Rose approached Tryfar and asked, curious, "How long have you been awake, Tryfar? We only woke up an hour ago."

Tryfar smiled and shrugged, "Two hours or so. Some of us don't need a lot of sleep. Unlike the old folks."

The Doctor, upon hearing this, scrunched up his face and chuckled, "Well, _youngster_ , I talk offense to that. You ought to know better than to say anything about your elders. I happen to be the senior member of this family. Now, why don't we go watch the second star rise? Come on Rose."

Rose took the Doctor's hand and followed him outside. He was like a little boy with candy and he settled them down on the front steps of the house. Mt. Lung shone in the light of the second star. Snow capped its top and it glittered. There was a barn to the left of the house that Rose hadn't noticed before. She pointed it out and asked, curious, "What's in there, Doctor?"

He smiled and answered, "According to Susan there are Tardises in there. Four of them. All different types. One for each of my children and one for Susan. They received them from the President as a way to get off Gallifrey during the Time War. Two type 60s and a type 40 and a type 80. All different designs but, to honor me, they all have taken on the form of a police box. Just different colors. Gold, green, purple, and silver. He wanted to ensure that my family would be able to find me so the Tardises would have my name locked into their matrix. That way they can track my personal timeline wherever I am. If they needed to find me they would just have to hit a button and voila! Instant Doctor. My name is like my coordinates. It's got power. Lot's of it. Of course I always show up on time to save the day. So, anyway, President Terifin did it to save my family in case the Timelords went kaput so I wouldn't be alone. Wanna go look? A family of Tardises."

Rose nodded eagerly and he took her hand and led the way to the barn. It was locked so he used his sonic to open it. Lights came on and inside were four Tardises in the shape of a Blue Police Call Box. The first one was a type 80 and bright gold. It was female. The purple was male and a type forty. The green was male and a type 60. The last one was silver and a type 80. She was the first to hum in greeting when Rose put her hands on her. The Doctor didn't have keys so they couldn't go inside but Rose, curious, asked, "Would they eventually reproduce? There are two males and two females."

The Doctor nodded with a smirk. "Yeah, dancing Tardises. Fantastic!"

Rose looked at him worriedly. "What about the young red Tardis? Will he be okay by himself on Earth?"

The Doctor shrugged as he stroked the silver paint of the type 80 Tardis and said, shrugging, "I don't know. He'll just stay there under the oak tree until..."

Rose's voice sounded echoey and strange as she interrupted him. The Doctor turned towards her and nearly fainted. Her eyes were glowing bright gold and her teeth had grown razor sharp. The Bad Wolf was back.

"I'm sure you remember me, Doctor. I only come out when I'm needed. That Tardis has a destiny. The next Doctor will wield it. Someone close to you. Traveling across Time and Space but always coming Home. Home to Gallifrey. Always protecting the future Time Lords and their children."

The Doctor was shaking and he snarled, "I took you out of her! How are you still there? What in the name if Rassilion? You'll make her regenerate too soon! Get out! Get out now!"

Bad Wolf snickered and placed a glowing hand on his chest. "No, I'm the same temperature as you. I'm a part of your mate, Doctor. Nothing to worry about. She's unconscious of me. Not even aware that I'm here. We are one and the same person. If you ever need my help just call for me. Say Bad Wolf and I will show up. There may be a new danger coming soon for Gallifrey. You may need my help in the near future but not for a number of years. A respite from all your running. A reward well deserved for all of your hard work."

The Doctor clutched Bad Wolf's cool hand in his own. It was like ice but he said nothing about the temperature difference. "Can you at least give me a hint of what is to come? Please?"

The Bad Wolf shook her head and squeezed his hand . "No, that is against the rules. Spoilers. Good luck, Doctor. Maybe we'll fight together again soon. Goodbye, my Doctor."

With that she was gone. Rose gasped and opened her eyes before collapsing into the Doctor's arms. He cradled her close and she asked, confused, "Doctor? Did I fall asleep on my feet? Did I faint?"

The Doctor shook his head and decided it was better to not tell her what had happened. He locked the event away in a corner of his mind for later examination. Right now it was best to act normal. He forced a smile, "It's all right. You were just tired. Even Time Ladies need sleep. Come on. Let's go back to the house and have some tea."

Rose eyed him but took the excuse without asking further questions. They went back to the house and found Tryfar exiting the house. He hugged his father and then kissed Rose's cheek. With that brief goodbye he headed out to the barn. Fradir soon followed and then Tirina an hour later. The rest of the family members went about their regular chores. Rose helped Susan fold clothes and cook lunch, yaddlefish and a root vegetable called a perdia, and, once it was ready, they settled down at the table. Susan called the Doctor into the massive kitchen. They had all the modern appliances much like human technology, which surprised Rose. The Doctor shrugged when she asked why that was. "Most Time Lords have a special food maker that produces food within seconds. The ones that can afford it. Some consider cooking a waste of time. Here, in the house of Lungbarrow, we do most of it ourselves. The servants were dismissed years ago. We sent them to other households that needed them. Now, we do it ourselves. I kind of miss it, but I didn't want my children to be spoiled Time Lord brats. Both my marriages were arranged by my father. I didn't marry for love. I married for genetics. The purest Time Lords possible were to be born. Anyway, what do you say to visiting some of the cities today that were devastated by the Time War? Let's start with Arcadia. And maybe visit Salariss and Rasmodeen. We can help feed the children and get them back to their parents."

Rose asked, curious and sad, "How many people died in the War?"

The Doctor's face darkened and he said, "Almost a billion. There were billions of Daleks. What do you expect? None of them children thankfully. We'll repopulate. Don't worry. Looming works quickly. It takes a matter of weeks for a baby to be loomed. Born, on the other hand, takes a year. Long, harrowing process for the mother, but completely worth it. Only my son Tryfar was loomed."

He dug into the yaddlefish and munched on the perdia. Rose found it hearty and a little spicy from whatever Susan had put on it. The Doctor finished and Susan took his plate away. She offered them a cold treat. Sweetened snow from the top of Mt. Lung. To Rose's surprise it was blue, gold, and silver with hints of chocolate brown. It was creamy and thick just like the porridge she had had that morning. The Doctor groaned in delight. "Haven't had this in ages. Sweet snow from Mt. Lung. Thank you for lunch, Susan. The excellent cook as always."

Once they finished the Doctor took her hand and they went to the Tardis. Susan waved from the porch and they took off once they were in the console room. The Tardis hummed in Rose's mind and she grinned and stroked her central column. They arrived shortly in Arcadia and when the Doctor threw open doors Rose stared in amazement and sadness. The city was still smoking and the shield was cracked or broken in a number of places. People and children milled about the streets looking lost. The Doctor had landed them in an alley. The city was silver instead of gold like the Capitol. He grabbed her hand and they went up to the first Gallifreyan soldier they could find. He wore special black armor with a heavy silver helmet on his head. When he saw the Doctor he dropped to one one knee and bowed with hand over heart. The Doctor smiled and patted his shoulder. "Private Dareen. Rise. It's good to see someone intact. What regeneration are you?"

Private Dareen was shorter than the Doctor and had black hair and blue eyes. He was young from what Rose could tell. "Eighth sir. I've regenerated twice since the War started. News has spread of how you and the Bad Wolf saved us. Ma'am, it is a pleasure to meet you! May Gallifrey stay forever safe in your hands."

Rose was surprised by his salute and returned it, uncertain. He stood and showed the Doctor the way to the main part of the refugee camp. That was where the stream of people were headed Rose realized as they came upon an enormous campsite at the heart of the city underneath the giant silver and gold towers. The Doctor's face was filled with harsh lines as he studied the frail forms of children and the adults that took care of them. For every fifty children there was one adult. One little girl towards the front of the group was crying and clutching a toy doll. She couldn't have been more than five or six. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a messy pony tail and her blue eyes were red rimmed and swollen. The Doctor walked forward and knelt down at eye level with her. He murmured something in Gallifreyan and she replied through sobs. He held out his arms and she rushed into them sobbing. He picked her up and dried her tears and pulled a toy out of his pockets. It was an old blue teddy bear covered in stars that had been sewn many times. He explained to Rose who had come forward to stroke the little girl's face. "Her name is Tiris. She can't find her parents and wants her mother. I think her mom might've been a soldier. Killed most likely. She's got lots of energy. Why don't we see if we can help her find her father? I think he'd appreciate it. Come on!"

He led the way through the crowd and they looked for Tiris's father. She had stopped crying and clutched her new teddy bear tightly. Rose wondered if it had been the Doctor's. He kept murmuring in Gallifreyan to Tiris who remained silent. They stopped at several tents and asked adults if they recognized Tiris. When they said no they went on. Finally, after nearly an hour of searching they came to a communal area where soldiers were passing out food. One man in line noticed the Doctor and, upon seeing Tiris, rushed over. He had dark blue eyes and red hair. They spoke in hushed voices and the man took Tiris after hugging the Doctor. When he spoke to Rose she smiled. "Oh, thank you for finding her. She wanders off a lot. I hope she wasn't too much trouble. Really. Thank you. What's your name, Miss?"

Rose indicated the Doctor. "Well, I'm Rose. I'm the Doctor's lover. I love kids. Really. Want some of my own someday. I'm just glad we could help. Doctor? Why don't we help give out food? And you could get some kids together and tell them stories on the Tardis. I think it'd cheer them up."

The Doctor was all over this idea and he had some adults gather up 100 children and take them back to the Tardis. When they filed into the Tardis the younger children squealed in delight. A few toddlers cried at the unfamiliar setting while the oldest children just sat by calmly. The Doctor recruited Rose and Private Dareen and two other adults to go to the kitchen and whip something up. When they got to the kitchen it had expanded to include an entire new silver stove and giant refrigerator. Rose was delighted to see fresh yaddlefish in the fridge and the meat if a creature called a Gigantosaur. She asked the woman with gold hair, "What is a Gigantosaur?"

The woman raised an eyebrow and replied in English. "It's a gigantic dinosaur from ancient times before the Time Lords. Name's Gartia. You must be the famed Bad Wolf. Heard the soldiers talking about you. News travels fast between Time Lords. I'm on my sixth regeneration. You are so young to be with the legendary Oncoming Storm. It's nice to meet you. You should bake the Gigantosaur meat. It'll be easier to chew for the children. It's not easy to kill one. Their meat is a delicacy only upper class Time Lords enjoy. Not surprised to find it on HIS Tardis. Now, why don't we get started."

Gartia showed Rose how to cut up the giant slabs of Gigantosaur and put them in heavy metal pans and stick them in the ceiling high oven. They put the yaddlefish on the bottom rack and put the pans of perdia and some greens like broccoli called radill next to it. In the advanced oven it only took an hour to bake everything. They pulled out the dishes with heavy blue oven mitts and put them on the white table. Once Gartia had been assured that the Gigantosaur meat was cooked to the right tenderness she began putting it on plates along with the vegetables. The other woman, who had red hair and blue eyes, helped to serve the food to the crowd of hungry children.

Once everyone was served and seated on cushions (provided by the Tardis) in the console room they listened with rapt attention to the Doctor's stories of his travels. He kept the stories light and cheerful, only talking about flowers, frozen oceans, and the wonderful places he had taken Rose. Rose could never get enough of him telling her of those places, but, it was one thing to tell and another to go there. She was surprised when the Doctor called her up to the front. Putting down her plate, which was almost gone (Gigantosaur meat was delicious), she stood and went to sit next to him in the jump seat. He indicated the children and said, in her ear, "Only the older children understand English. I'll translate. Go on. Pick somewhere you like and I'll talk about it."

Rose hesitated, thinking, before launching into a story about the Fields of Rasmodeen and the Gardens of London of her home world Earth. The children were fascinated and, soon, many were drifting off. The Doctor helped to take them to rooms in the bowels of the Tardis. Cribs were set up in two rooms for the toddlers. The Doctor hummed softly to the little girl he carried in his arms and put her in a crib with two other children. Rose was surprised by his tenderness and helped Gardis to put away other children. In the last room there was an old crib with Gallifreyan written all over it in the far corner. The Doctor absently ran his fingers through the star mobile that hung from the ceiling. Rose asked, voice amused, "Was that yours? It looks old."

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, 'twas. It's four times my age. All of my children slept in this. Susan slept here when she was just a babe." He rose, clearing his throat, pink at the ears, "Thanks for helping me with story time. You did a food job. Anyway, let's get the red of these kids to bed. Then we can get some shut eye."

Once all of the children were situated they went back to their room and the Doctor pulled off Rose's red dress and then removed his suit jacket and shirt. He let Rose unzip his trousers and they fell to the floor. Once they were both in their underwear Rose took his hand and tugged him to the bed.

The Doctor drew her into his arms and kissed her deeply. He nuzzled her hair and rolled her over onto her back. She put a finger to his lips and asked, "What at we doing here, Doctor? I know you say I love you, but, do you want forever with me? Do you want this to be real? More than just midnight trysts and sex? Please, be honest with me."

The Doctor was suddenly venerable but he hastily shut his eyes and opened them again. "Please, understand, My'karti, that a Time Lord's emotions are bottled up tightly and not put on display very often. I do love you, but not in quite the way you love me. Not yet at least. You have my hearts. You've had them from the moment I laid eyes on you. Can that be enough for now?"

Rose hesitated, but nodded, "Just don't make me wait too much longer, Doctor. I want all of you. Every piece. I'm a selfish woman and I'm going to want more. Now, shut up and kiss me."

The Doctor kissed her again and, soon, had her bra off. He pulled her knickers off and slid them down her legs. She squirmed when he held her down and spread her legs. She blushed at his thorough examination of her vulva. He stuck one finger inside her and she moaned and felt him fill her up with a second and then a third finger. He chuckled and spoke, which made Rose lift her head in surprise, "You know, I've always been bad at this. Not just making love, but, all of it. I hope that I can please you. Am I pleasing you, My'karti?"

Rose sighed. "Doctor, really? Your bringing this up now? Why? Of course you've been pleasing me! Why would you think otherwise? I wouldn't come screaming your name if I didn't like what you were doing. Now, eat me out already!"

The Doctor complied willingly and set about delving his tongue inside her. He fingered her clit and, encouraged by her whimpers of pleasure, did it faster. Once he had her hips bucking off the bed he lapped at her pussy until she was groaning. She writhed under him and finally whimpered, "Doctor, please! I want to cum!"

He applied pressure to her clit and fingered her deeply. She came screaming and he had to hold her legs down with one arm to keep her from coming off the bed.

She finally came down, panting, and stared at him with glassy eyes and a flushed face. He murmured something musical in Gallifreyan and she asked, still panting from her high, "That...that was incredible. And here you say your bad at this. Your not, Doctor. That was amazing. Hot. Now, let me return the favor."

The Doctor rolled onto his back and let her crawl between his legs once she had gotten her breath back. Rose pulled his pants off and his erections sprang free. She tossed his pants on the floor and began licking his first cock eagerly. He grunted when she swallowed him whole and shivered when her fingertips brushed his second cock. She licked his first cock until his hearts were racing. After a few moments she drew back and gave him a smoldering look. "Let me hear you, Doctor. The room is soundproof. No one can hear us. Come on then. Moan. No need to be shy. Let me know I'm making you feel good."

The Doctor finally moaned softly when she ran her tongue from tip to base of first one cock and then the other. She kept licking him like a lollipop and he started to groan every time her tongue traced his cocktips and passed his slits. She dug her tongue tip into first one slit and then the other. He, finally overwhelmed with lust, pulled away and pushed her onto her back.

Rose was surprised by his sudden move and he was filling her so suddenly it made them both groan. He set a fast, ragged pace that left her breathless and sweaty. As he hit her delvarin over and over she groaned and clutched his shoulders, leaving behind red marks. He grunted each time he hit them and whispered, voice deep and rough, "You like me fucking you like this, Rose? You like it nice and deep? What about when I hit all those sweet spots inside? Being filled so much? Is that enough? Both my cocks inside of you? Tell me, Rose..."

Rose was surprised by his language, and by how it turned her on, and moaned, helpless beneath him. "Yes, yes, oh, goddamn it all! Yes, Doctor! I love you. So much. Please, cum for me, Doctor!"

The Doctor grunted as he bit her shoulder. He started thrusting slower, deeper, so his cockheads hit her sweet spots in just the right way. When he finally came, minutes, hours later, he didn't know, he saw stars and heard Rose screaming his name. He let go at the last minute and came deep inside of her, cool seed seeping out onto the covers as he shouted her name like a prayer, "Rose! I love you!"

Rose finally came around a few minutes later. The Doctor was slumped on top of her and she felt him soften inside her. He withdrew and rolled over beside her. She nuzzled him and nipped his neck and murmured, "Ila karti fasa, Doctor. I love you, ridiculous ears and all."

The Doctor, finally recovered, pulled her on top of him and stroked her hair. "I love you too, my Rose. Sleep, Rose. Sleep."

Rose soon drifted off in his arms and dreamed of the day that he would mean those words with all of his hearts, just like she did.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rose rolled over and opened her eyes. She felt the Doctor's erections pressing into her back. He gripped her tighter and moaned, murmuring, "Rose Tyler...I love you, baby girl."

She giggled and he grunted and his eyes opened as he stared at her blearily. "What's so funny, Rose? What did I do?"

Rose gripped one of his cocks and rolled them over. She slipped him inside of her and they both groaned. The Doctor's morning wood twitched inside her and he thrusted upwards. "Gods, you make me feel like I've gone to heaven. Roses is all I smell. Scotch, Time, and Roses. You...Rassilion! You make me so damn...hungry! Yes, that's it. Hungry. You make me feel so damn...so damn hard it it feels like all my blood has rushed south! Fuck! Rose. Oh, Gods, Rose! Can I cum inside you, My'karti? Please?"

Rose moaned and nodded. The Doctor rolled them over and thrusted deep inside of her. He cursed in Gallifreyan as he felt her warm ass and pussy wrapped around his cocks. It was too much. He felt the urge to claim her. It made him so hard it hurt. The Doctor then set a punishing pace that made Rose writhe underneath him. She could feel every brush of his cockheads and every time his lips brushed hers it sent a tingle down her spine. So fucking good!

Rose, in return, smelt his spicy scent and Time. It drove her nuts. She lifted her hips as he crushed her into the mattress. He plowed inside of her and finally bit her shoulder between neck and blade and came with a deep grunt. She screamed his name and he brushed her mind, showing her a series of symbols in Gallifreyan. When he pronounced them in a golden tone Rose repeated them again, mind fumbling over the syllables.

The Doctor, upon hearing her pronounced his name, even falteringly, was instantly hard again. He didn't know why he had shown her his real name, but , somehow, it felt right. He started thrusting again and Rose, curious, opened her mind to him completely. She asked, "Was that your...?"

He kissed her in response and whispered in her mind, suddenly venerable, "Yes, I don't know why I felt the need to share that but...I love you. I guess it's time. We've been bonding for days now. Since you regenerated. Nothing I can do to stop the process. I guess we need to complete the bond. Bite me and enter my mind at the same time."

Rose delved into his mind and saw all the raging darkness of the Time War. All the guilt and the sadness. Past companions slipped past her mind's eye and different planets and finally different faces. The Doctor's other faces. They blended together until his face came into focus. She groaned and pulled him close and kissed him. His mind was flooded with a love so deep that it made his cocks jerk and pulse. He responded shyly and an uncertain love filled Rose's mind that made her smile. He did love her, but was still uncertain of how to proceed, uncertain of how she could possibly love him that much. Rose let him see her short lifespan and he saw her memories like a ray of sunshine inside his mind. When they faded he bared his neck to her and she bit him between blade and neck. He winced but then purred with pleasure as she filled his mind with thoughts of love and, other, more naughty ones.

The Doctor's mindscape became a deep navy blue and Rose's golden and red one blended with his until it became a deep, rich violet with hints of gold. The Doctor started to cum deep inside of her and she came with a deep sigh of pleasure. When they finally broke apart the bed was damp with their sweat and fluids. Rose could feel his mind thrumming with happiness. He was happy! She showed him her own blissful thoughts and he curled himself protectively around his new bondmate. Rose stroked his hair, realizing it had grown long in the last two weeks they'd been together. He kissed every part of her he could reach and growled a word in Gallifreyan that she didn't know. "Minar!"

She inquired what it meant and he replied with a rumble, "Mine! It means mine. Who do you belong to, Rose Tyler?"

Rose looked up into his searching blue eyes and smirked. She voiced the word aloud in his language and, this time, said his name clearly in Gallifreyan without stumbling over the syllables. He blushed and murmured, "Yes, I am yours just as much as you are mine. I love you, Rose Tyler. So fucking much. I just now realized how much. Now, why don't we go get some breakfast? I think we are up early. The children are probably still asleep. They sleep longer than adults."

There was a gentle blue hum inside both their minds. The Tardis greeted them enthusiastically and congratulated them with a rainbow of golds, silvers, and greens. They looked up at the ceiling and Rose giggled when she realized that the door had vanished across the room. The Doctor started to get angry but then the Tardis scolded him and, slyly, told him to stay with Rose a little longer. She showed him pictures of them cumming together and hummed encouragingly.

The Doctor smiled and rolled Rose over and made love to her again at the Tardis's insistence. Rose came, once again, screaming this time after a slow buildup and, between feeling the Doctor's pleasure as he came and her own, wept for the sheer perfection and beauty of their newly shared mental pleasure. Every twitch of the Doctor's cocks echoed through her mind and every spasm of her pussy and ass made him shudder in delight.

Once they had come down from the high the Doctor got up and dragged her to the shower. They even made love in the shower and, finally, after another half an hour the Doctor was satisfied enough to release Rose. He got dressed and Rose put on a blue dress provided by the Tardis. It was short and reached her midthigh and had strange, but pretty, yellow flowers all over it. The Doctor pulled on black jeans, a green wool jumper, a black t-shirt, Tardis blue pants, and his black leather jacket. He hadn't worn it in several days and the leather felt comforting and heavy against his cool skin. Rose wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged the soft, worn leather. He glanced at himself in the mirror. His sharp, Roman nose was flared as he took in her scent and his long legs were spread in a relaxed stance. He flexed for Rose who giggled and stroked his bicep through the leather. He picked her up and, laughing, whirled her around the room. When he put her down her hearts were racing and his eyes had darkened, pupils almost swallowing the blue irises. He buried his head in her neck and nipped at the purple bruise there. She moaned and pulled back his jacket and lowered it down his arms. A look just as dark entered her honey brown eyes. The leather hit the wooden floor with a heavy thud and Rose growled, actually growled. The Doctor's cocks wept precum and fought against their denim cage. She yanked off his shirts and he lifted his arms to aid her. Just as her teeth were latching onto his newly marked skin there was a knock at the door.

Rose grumbled and helped the Doctor back into his t-shirt and jumper. The Doctor picked up his jacket and slid it on his shoulders and walked to the door that now appeared across the room. Rose grabbed a yellow shawl from the closet and wrapped it around her shoulders to cover the mark. The Doctor opened the door and found a familiar face staring at him. He stared in confusion and then delight. With a grin he hugged Jack and lifted him off his feet. "Captain, what in the name of the Gods are you doing on Gallifrey? When did you get here? Wait, scratch that, HOW did you get here?"

Jack hugged the Doctor back uncertainly, surprised by his happiness, and, squirmed a little impatiently before the Doctor put him down. He cleared his throat when he saw Rose and winked at her. With a squeal she threw herself at him. He hugged her back and patted her back. When he noticed the mark on her shoulder where the shawl had slipped, he glanced at the Doctor with confused eyes. The Doctor noticed and suddenly yanked Rose out of his arms and curled his own about her protectively with a soft growl.

Jack held up his hands defensively. "Whoa, easy, Doc. What's this all about? I'm not trying to hurt Rose. Just saying hello."

The Doctor's pupils had almost swallowed his blue irises and he was breathing heavily. He growled again, muttering curses in Gallifreyan at Jack, and hugged Rose to him. Everything about Jack made him shudder because Time warped around him strangely. The Tardis hummed reassuringly and he finally came back to himself. He put Rose down who he was crushing and she caught her breath. He fiddled nervously with the buttons on his jacket and finally glanced at Rose who was eyeing him skeptically. Jack hesitated before shrugging it off and explaining, "Well, I came because I got a distress signal from the Tardis. My ship's outside. Sorry. Now, tell me, is this your planet, Doc? I thought it was dead. I did a bit of research about your species from the nano genes. Time Lords, right?"

The Doctor finally relaxed and nodded. "Yeah, it's my home planet. Long story. Explain later. The Tardis must've called you here. Whatever for, old girl?"

The Tardis showed them a picture of a strange black ship outside with silver wingtips. She then showed them a picture of them reuniting with Jack. The last image was rimmed with blue and a wash of love was sent to each of them. Jack grinned, "Awww. She just wanted us to get back together. Nice. Right oh! Why don't we go sit and you tell me how the hell Gallifrey got put back."

The Doctor led the way to the kitchen and Rose helped him fix some breakfast. They'd only been asleep five hours according to the clock on the wall. It was nearly four am. Everyone else must still be sleeping. Rose shrugged her shawl back on her shoulders when she noticed Jack watching her. She pulled her shawl closer and took out some eggs. After she pulled out bacon and some shredded cheese she set them on the blue counter. The Doctor was trying to find a pan and, finally, with Jack's help found the right one. He set about cracking the eggs in a bowl and, finally, whipped them up. Rose helped him and their hips brushed gently. The Doctor's fingertips brushed her face and he sent her a shy, loving thought. Jack noticed all this and, finally, curious enough to risk the Doctor's anger, asked, "What in the name of the Matron is going on with you two? And Rose, why've you got that mark on your shoulder?"

Rose grinned at him and said, gently, "I'm his...bondmate. I got turned into a Time Lady by the Tardis. She didn't want the Doctor to be alone anymore. When you were touching me the Doctor just got possessive. That's all. Doctor, explain it to him."

The Doctor went on to explain how a bond worked. He couldn't ever mate with another person for the rest of his lives the bond was so strong. Not many married couples would ever form a bond, not even on Gallifrey. It wasn't forbidden, but considered too intense because, if one person died, then the other would go mad with grief. Considered dangerous by the High Council it was only acceptable for those who had been trained thoroughly to form a bond with another person.

Jack listened carefully and asked questions. "So, what about sex? How's that?"

Rose blushed at the question. Jack winked at her and turned to the Doctor for the answer. He explained, in clinical detail, how Time Lord reproduction worked and Jack listened, leaning forward with his head in his hands. He grinned, finally, when the Doctor even showed him the mark on his shoulder after sliding his jacket off and pulling back his shirts. "Tell me, My'karti. Should we give the Captain a show?"

Rose flushed flame red and shook her head furiously. As much as she loved the Captain there were certain things you just didn't show people. She scolded the Doctor for being crude and he shrugged, "It's not like I can have sex with him. I'm not interested in anyone but you. My'karti, I love you. I'm now biologically programed to you. Your scent, everything about you turns me on. I could give less of a shit of what the Captain thinks. It's my fucking ship and I can have you right here on this table if I want."

Jack was listening in confusion. The golden language that flowed from the Doctor's mouth was beautiful but completely foreign to him. He could tell, however, by the bulge in the Doctor's jeans, and the dark look he was giving Rose that whatever he was saying was inappropriate. Rose realized with surprise and joy that she could understand Gallifreyan! The Tardis was translating. She hugged the Doctor and sent a wave of love to the time machine who returned the wave with a wash of blue. She kissed the Doctor tenderly and replied in Gallifreyan, "I love you too, Doctor. And...I think we should finish cooking breakfast. Jack is watching."

Rose pulled away and gave the Doctor a tongue touched smile. He suppressed a groan and finished cooking the last omelet. After putting it on a plate he handed it to Jack who ate it with relish. After the Doctor and Rose finished eating they put away their plates in the sink and took Jack to the library. The Doctor showed Jack several books on Gallifreyan marriage and bonding and insisted that he and Rose read them. They sat in silence for two more hours and read the books, which the Tardis translated, and Jack shook his head in awe. "You Time Lords really are a complex bunch. And stuffy too. Mother, you need a lesson in loving from the immortal with the libido of the century."

Rose giggled and shoved at Jack's shoulder who playfully shoved back. When the Doctor looked up from his book he smiled. Jack was holding Rose's hand and this didn't bother him. Normally newly bonded pairs were extremely protective of each other, but, when he looked at his bondmate and his friend playing, he wasn't fazed, not like the first time when Jack had looked at her mark. It made a smile twitch to his face and he went back to reading. When he looked up again Rose was laying with her head in Jack's lap and he was telling her about Torchwood. After a while the Tardis put on some soft music and the Doctor got up and pulled Rose out of Jack's lap.

He twirled her around and she snuggled against his chest. He could feel her hearts beating rapidly as he turned her and pulled her back against his front. The music changed to a deep, resonating song in Gallifreyan. The Tardis didn't translate this time but the the rich tenor voices of men and the gorgeous soprano of women rose to surround them with gentle caresses. Rose asked, her voice a murmur, "What is this? I've never heard it before."

The Doctor smiled, "It's a love song. A Gallifreyan love song. It's called Mysar Karti Estavrim Milar. 'Esta' means don't and 'vrim' means leave. So, all together. My Love Don't Leave Me. I found a recording of it in my father's library when I was young and I fell in love with it. There are still musicians even on Gallifrey. This was performed by a small choir in the Citadel. I don't know who the singers were but it made me cry, hearing so much emotion. It was the one way that Gallifreyans could express themselves. Music is the one way we can let ourselves show any kind of deep emotion. Now, bondmate, what do you say? Sing with me?"

Rose did her best to repeat the words and her rich alto voice filled the air. The Doctor hummed along in a rich tenor and even Jack joined with a nice baritone. Rose wasn't surprised that Jack could sing and grinned at him. They hummed together and even the Tardis joined in in their minds. When the song came to a rising crescendo Rose was in tears. She snuggled herself into the Doctor's arms and he stroked her hair. After several more turns they heard Jack clear his throat. Private Dareen and Gartia were standing in the doorway and the Doctor put his head on top of Rose's. Private Dareen asked, smiling, "Sir? Can we come in?"

The Doctor nodded and they came in. They sat down and talked for a while about what they could do about getting the children back with their parents and getting them caretakers if they didn't have any. After another hour they finally went out to check on the children and Rose was surprised to see the Doctor sweep up a little blonde girl in his arms from her crib. She was crying and couldn't have been older than two. Rose watched him and found herself humming the Gallifreyan love song to the child. The Doctor hummed it too and he grinned when the little girl finally stopped crying. He changed her on a table and then put a new red dress on her. Once they had gone through the two toddler rooms the Doctor helped the other two adults, a silver haired woman named Taren and the second brown haired man named Datin, round up the other children for feeding. The little blonde girl, whose name was Frasin, he wouldn't put down and cooed to her, humming the Gallifreyan love song. He even paused and snapped his fingers and the Tardis played it on loud speaker. Rose watched him and he sent her such a wave of gentle love that she almost cried. He was SO good with kids. When he caught her thinking it he rumbled at her, suddenly more certain than he'd ever been in all his lives, "When you hit your first cycle I'm going to knock you up so fast you won't know what hit you. We're bonded now. If you don't want me to pounce, then don't put your thoughts out like that."

Rose gasped and began giggling hysterically to cover up her arousal. The rest of the crowd paused and stared at the Doctor and he blushed all the way to his hairline. Jack waved a finger and murmured, "Now, Doc. You should know better than to make Rose blush like that. Now what are you two thinking? Care to share with the crowd?"

The Doctor grinned and reached out and yanked Rose to him. He kissed her deeply and with abandon. Many if the older children were staring curiously and Jack winked at them. Then one girl, about eleven or twelve, piped up and asked, "Is the Doctor going to marry her? My Momma always told me he was by himself."

The Doctor heard her and smirked and brushed Rose's cheek. "What do you say, Rose? Wanna get married?"

Rose blushed to the roots of her blonde hair. "I mean, yeah, someday. It's a little too soon, innit? Shouldn't you propose first?"

The Doctor blushed too and Private Dareen lifted a ladle full of porridge. "Why don't we eat, Sir? I think that would be good for the children."

They fed the children at the long table and the Doctor ate and fed Frasin who was in his lap. Rose watched him and felt his eyes on her. She looked up into ice blue eyes and gave him a tongue touched smile. Then she, deliberately, began licking her fingers of the sweet bread covered in a thick, sticky honey. The Doctor's eyes smoldered and he took her hand and began, one by one, licking her fingers until all traces of the honey were gone. Jack watched this with interest and grinned. He wasn't jealous though. He could have his pick of any species in the universe if he wanted.

When they finished breakfast (the second for Rose and the Doctor) they took the children to the Capitol where the Doctor rounded up citizen volunteers to help them. They soon had a single adult for every child because, on Gallifrey, children were cherished. Once they had done this it was nearly noon. Gartia agreed to stay in common housing to take care of the children. She was already a wet nurse for another, wealthy couple who spoiled their naturally born son to pieces and they lived in the Capitol not far away.

The Doctor went to the Citadel to consult with the High Council and left Rose with Jack in the park nearby. He kissed Rose goodbye and patted Jack's shoulder with a wash of love for his bondmate before vanishing down the street. Jack laid down on the red grass and Rose cuddled against him. He checked her pulse and felt the double beat of her hearts. When he asked, curious, "What happened to make you a Time Lord?"

Rose told him about what the Tardis had done and finally curled back up against him and fell into a doze. He stroked her hair and eventually fell asleep himself. It was nearly dusk when the Doctor got back and he found Rose and Jack eating yaddlefish and perdia chips. He greeted them and kissed Rose enthusiastically before saying, gently, "How was your afternoon, My'karti? Did Jack take care of you?"

Rose hugged him fiercely. Even though he'd only been blocks away and she could feel the distant hum of his mind she had still missed him. He let her finish her meal before pulling her into his lap and watching the first star set and the stars come out in the orange darkness of the sky.

They sat curled against each other before Jack broke the silence. "So, Doc, are you going to marry Rose? According to your culture a bonded pair should declare their intentions and perform a hand fast ceremony in front of witnesses and wear formal robes and be married. I mean, hell, you might as well right? You love each other right?"

Rose buried her head in the Doctor's shoulder and sighed in content. He lifted her face and asked, suddenly serious, "Rose, do you want to marry me?"

Rose looked him in the face and, sighing, said, "Only if your ready, Doctor. Cause, if I'm honest, I'd like to have Mum and Mickey here if we are going to get married. Let's give it six months and see how we feel then. Kay?"

The Doctor nodded and they went back to the Tardis. They returned to the Lungburrow estate and Jack stared at the mountains in amazement and they went inside. The Doctor introduced Jack to his children and to Susan who blushed as soon as she set eyes on him. They sat down and talked for a while before all retiring to bed. Jack took the room next to theirs and hugged them before going off to sleep.

The Doctor pulled Rose into his arms once they were undressed and made slow, quiet love to her. They were half asleep when there was a knock on the door and the Doctor groaned before getting out of bed and pulling on a blue robe. He opened it and found Susan standing there crying. The Doctor took her inside and pulled her into his arms and murmured softly to her. Rose quickly pulled on a robe as well and hugged her from the other side and asked, curious, "What's wrong?"

Susan explained her nightmares of the Time War and the Doctor dying. The Doctor shook his head and led her to bed. He went to the bathroom and dressed himself in pants and t-shirt before pulling out a long silk blue gown for Rose. She changed and the Doctor pulled a cot from under the bed. He pulled blankets and pillows from the closet and put them on the the thin mattress of the cot. Susan curled up on it and was soon asleep. Rose curled up against him and was soon asleep with the thought of _He really is a good father. To all of his children._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next few days passed swiftly with Rose helping around the estate and Jack flirting incessantly with Susan. They settled into a comfortable routine. The Doctor was gone during the afternoons to act as advisor to the High Council. On the seventh morning the Doctor came downstairs dressed in his Gallifreyan red robes and silver waist coat underneath. His had on the high stiff leather collar and on his head was a red cap that looked like a handkerchief bent at the corners. When Rose saw him she gave him a brilliant smile. He smiled back at her and the rest of his family bowed to him with hand over heart. Rose was wearing her own version of the red robes and they were imbued with her name in gold on the sleeves in Gallifreyan. She, unlike the Doctor, didn't have the cap on her head. Instead she wore her hair up in curls and her under robes were gold and fell to her ankles like the Doctor's. Her robes were gathered at the breast in a modest v and she had on circular pure gold earrings that had her name carved in Gallifreyan. They had been the Doctor's early birthday present to her since her 21 birthday was in a few weeks even as Gallifrey came into summer. Her hair was caught in a golden net strewn with diamonds and her heavy velvet sleeves reached her wrists. The Doctor took her hand and smiled and twirled her around. "Don't you look beautiful, My'karti? Wait until Jack sees you. He'll be down soon."

It was another half an hour before Jack joined them at the breakfast table and, when he saw Rose, he clutched his chest and pretended to faint. "Rosie! You look gorgeous! Matron and all the Saints. Comere and give me a hug!"

Rose hugged Jack and noted his long blue great coat and black pants and button up shirt. He even wore a blue tie. For him this was formal.

Rose tweaked his cheek and grinned. "You look nice. What's the occasion?"

Jack smirked and shrugged. "Well, you and the Doctor are receiving regeneration cycles. Not done often. It's special. So, why not? Now, why don't we eat some breakfast? What's cooking, Susan?"

Rose held the Doctor's hand and watched him eat. She had found that it aroused her. When he caught her looking he licked his fingers and hummed at her. She blushed and finished eating her sticky sweet bread called nisin. It meant 'sweet' in Gallifreyan. The honey came from red striped bees that lived in hives in the gardens on the estate. The big event was to be held in the grassy courtyard of the Citadel at noon. Tryfar, Tirana, and Fradir were already dressed to represent his family as was Susan. They all wore red robes and collars. Susan wore her hair in a bun with a caul of sapphires that matched her eyes. Only the senior members of the family were allowed to stand with the Doctor and Rose.

The Doctor had decided to declare his intentions before the crowd and propose to Rose after the ceremony was over. He was nervous, uncertain of her response, and watching her eating made his stomach do a flip. He hastily covered a belch and she noticed. He winked at her and shrugged his shoulders. She giggled and kissed him. She had on mascara, eyeliner, and foundation from the Tardis and a bright pink lipstick. She wiped his cheek where her lipstick had left a mark. After breakfast Rose was instructed to run through her speech again and shown how to stand next to the Doctor.

When, after several hours, they left to go to the Capitol Jack handed the Doctor a small canteen. When the Doctor sniffed it hyper vodka met his nose. He wrinkled his nose and Jack nudged him. "You gonna propose to her then? You've already been together for two years. It's about time. Go on. Have some. For courage."

The Doctor made a face and swallowed the heady liquor and handed it back to Jack. They got in the Tardis and arrived early. They were greeted by the President and the other twenty members of the council. President Terifin offered Rose and the Doctor some lunch in the Council room. When they finished half an hour later it was almost noon. They went out to the white courtyard and Jack whistled as he nursed his hyper vodka. The golden towers rose stories above them and in the corners there were red grassed squares filled with enormous silver leaved trees that shone in the twin suns.

The Doctor was led to stand beside the President and Rose on his left. They stood patiently for the next half hour under the shade of a large silver tree that grew at the back of the courtyard. When noon struck there wasn't a spot left in the crowd. President Terifin finally spoke and his voice was amplified by a special speaker attached to his robes. "Time Lords and Time Ladies and guests, we are here today to celebrate the peace of Gallifrey. Thanks to this young man and the aid of the young woman beside him, a Rose Tyler, we are saved! May Gallifrey prosper for generations to come! Now, would the Doctor, also called Theta Sigma, and, his given name, Ra'tarinissman please kneel before me."

The crowd heard the Doctor's given name and murmured amongst themselves. Even Jack's eyebrows almost met his hairline. _Boy, what a mouthful that is._

President Terifin motioned to the Council members once the Doctor had knelt. From behind the tree came 27 people. Each one came to stand before the Doctor and Rose who was standing beside him with her hand on his shoulder.

President Terifin continued, "Doctor, Ra'tarinissman, Rose Tyler. For your valiant efforts in saving Gallifrey today you will receive regeneration cycles. 27 of them. 15 for the Doctor and 12 for Rose Tyler. Please rise, Ra'tarinissman and receive the energy we bestow upon thee."

One by one the people who had offered themselves up to give up a regeneration cycle each began to glow. They touched Rose and the Doctor on the temples and poured their energy into each of them in a golden stream (after the Doctor had removed his cap). By the time they had completed their rounds Rose and the Doctor were glowing bright gold and regeneration energy sparkled in the air like fireworks. Jack stood holding Susan's hand and watched in awe and silence as the glow slowly faded after a few minutes. Rose and the Doctor bowed to the Council members and the President but not before the Doctor was whispering in the President's ear. President Terifin motioned for Rose to wait with a wave of his hand. He was smiling at her and his eyes were twinkling. "Rose Tyler, is it true that you are bond mates with Ra'tarinissman? Do you wish to state your intentions to the crowd and to Ra'tarinissman's family? If you do then please speak now."

Rose was blushing furiously but, with pride, she responded according to tradition as she took the Doctor's hands in hers. "Yes, my Lord, I wish to take Ra'tarinissman as my bond mate formerly and in front of this crowd of witnesses. I hearby declare myself as his bonded mate and wish to enter into bonding with him."

The President turned to the Doctor and motioned for him to continue. "I, Ra'tarinissman, hereby claim Rose Tyler as my bond mate and wish to enter into bonding with her. But, Rose, there's something else."

The Doctor whistled and Rose watched as Jack came plunging up on stage with Susan in tow. He pulled out a small box and another, larger one, in black velvet. He handed the smaller of the two to the Doctor. The Doctor took it and knelt in front of Rose who covered her face and gasped quietly. Inside if the box was the most perfectly cut sapphire she had ever seen. He asked, voice deep, "Rose Tyler, I know that you said you wanted forever with me, but it's taken me a while to realize that I wanted it too. You've had my hearts for the last two years even if I didn't say it. I love you, Rose Marion Tyler. Will you marry me?"

Rose was in the Doctor's arms, mascara running, and crying quietly as he hugged her and murmured "Ila karti fasa, Rossa Tylaris."

Rose muttered it back fiercely just as much and when she had finally stopped crying he lifted her to her feet. After he slipped the ring onto her finger he turned back to Jack who handed him the second box. Inside was a red ribbon covered in Gallifreyan writing. The President came forward and took the ribbon. Rose was staring at it in confusion. President Terifin said, voice booming out, "It would seem that I have to prepare a marriage ceremony as well. Anyone who objects to this union step forward now."

The crowd murmured but no one stepped forward. Jack spoke up and grinned, "It's about time. Thank the Gods I talked him into it l, eh?"

The Doctor grinned back at him and turned to Rose who was staring at him, tears in her eyes. He took her hands once more and the President asked, "Who gives this bride away?"

There was a sudden high pitched voice and a curly haired Jackie Tyler came running up. "I do, I do! That's me. I'm her Mum after all." Jackie was wearing robes just like everyone else except the commoners. She gave Rose a hug who was crying all over again and pressed her hand into the Doctor's. "You take good care of her, you great Time Lord you! Otherwise you'll get smacked."

The Doctor kissed Jackie's cheek and the President asked, "Who gives this groom away?" Jack came forward with Susan and a familiar face slipped out of the crowd. Sarah Jane Smith! And Mickey Smith! They came forward, both wearing red robes too, and said together with Jack and Susan, "We do!"

The President turned back to Rose and held out one end of the ribbon to her. "This marriage ribbon represents the Lungburrow House. It represents the wealth, power, and timeless name of Rassilion our founder, head of Pyridion House of all the great houses of Gallifrey. Take it and be wed. Do you, Rose Tyler of the House of Tyler take Ra'tarinissman of Lungburrow House to be your husband?"

Rose whispered, not trusting her voice, "I, Rose Tyler, take Ra'tarinissman of the House of Lungburrow to be my husband."

The President wrapped the ribbon around her hand three times. He then turned to the Doctor. "And do you, Doctor, Ra'tarinissman of the House of Lungburrow take Rose Tyler of Tyler House as your wife? If you do, then take this ribbon and be wed."

The Doctor took the ribbon and responded, "I, Ra'tarinissman also known as the Doctor, take Rose Marion Tyler of Tyler House to be my wife."

The President wrapped the ribbon three times around his hand and the Doctor reeled Rose into him. "Then kiss, join minds, and be wed."

The Doctor whispered, leaning in to stare into Rose's honey brown eyes, "I love you, Rose Tyler. With all my hearts. This is forever."

Rose responded by kissing him and throwing her arms around his neck. The crowd gave a thunderous applause and Jack whistled. "All right, Doc! Let's party!"

Out of no where the Tardis wheezed into life and appeared right next to Rose and the Doctor. The doors were thrown open and out stepped two people Rose didn't recognize. A woman with silver hair and blue eyes much like the Doctor's and a man who was portly with thinning black hair. When the Doctor saw these two people he started to cry silently. The woman came forward and hugged him gently. The man on the other hand shook his hand rather stiffly and was surprised when the Doctor grabbed him, armor and all, and lifted him off his feet. Rose was staring at him in utter confusion. Then it struck her. "Are these you parents? Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded and grinned. His mother, Ra'grinda, hugged Rose and whispered, "Congratulations. The Tardis told us what was going on. She suddenly appeared on the battle field and saved us! Well, here we are. Right dear?"

Ra'stafim, the Doctor's father, shook his new daughter-in-law's hand and sighed as he looked at the Doctor. "It's nice to meet you, Rose Tyler. I suppose my son has finally lived up to his name. The eccentric boy that he is. I'll say. I'm sorry we missed the ceremony but we were in the middle of war about to get hit by a Dalek cannon when BOOM out of nowhere that bloody old Tardis of his shows up around us. Seems she was on a mission. At least we're here now. Dear Gods. I thought we were gonners. Anyway, come along, Ra'grinda. We've got a wedding reception to go too. Ra-I mean, son, come along then! Can't miss your own reception you know."

The Doctor followed his father without complaint and grinned at Rose. The crowd parted and the Doctor's family followed behind him along with Jackie, Sarah Jane, and Mickey. At the front of the courtyard there were refreshments being served. Yaddlefish, Gigantosaur, perdia chips (much to Rose's delight), and many other dishes that she wasn't familiar with. The Doctor and Rose cut the cake that towered covered with purple icing and a tiny Tardis on top. Sarah Jane hugged the Doctor and he kissed her on both cheeks with enthusiasm. She was certainly older than when she had been with him. Her brown hair was streaked with silver and her brown eyes were a little bit wiser. She greeted Rose who smiled at her and shook her hand. "Nice to finally meet you. I haven't heard much from the Doctor, but I do know you had quite the impact on his life. Anyway, want some cake, Sarah Jane?"

Sarah took it from her and ate it with relish. "Mmmm. This is as good as I imagined it would be. I'm finally on Gallifrey! Look at me! Congratulations, Rose Tyler. The Doctor deserves you. And, in the end, it's worth getting your heart broken over."

Rose asked, curious, and a little bit nervous, "Sarah, were you...? Ever in love with the Doctor?"

Sarah Jane grinned and whispered, looking at the Doctor with wistful eyes, "Yeah, something like that. He's always one to put on a show. You know. I love the hair by the way. But, look at you, why don't we go fix your makeup back at the Tardis. Come on!"

She grabbed Rose's hand and led the way back to the Tardis. When they got into the console room the Tardis hummed in their mind and Rose grinned and stroked the console. They got to Rose's boudoir and Sarah Jane helped her fix her makeup. They laughed about the Doctor and Sarah Jane asked, quietly, "Does he still stroke the Tardis?"

Rose gave her a tongue touched smile as Sarah Jane put eyeliner on her, "Yeah, I always ask him do you two want to be alone? I can't believe I got married today! I was expecting to be waiting another six months before the Doctor was ready. Anyway, do you want to see the Lungburrow estate? It's beautiful. The gardens are fantastic."

Sarah Jane smiled and nodded. "Of course! I'd love to see the Doctor's home. I've never been here before. Only heard about it from the Doctor. There! All done! You look perfect, Mrs. Doctor!"

Rose looked at herself in the mirror and found a woman staring back. Red lips were pursed in thought and matched her robes, unlike the pink before, and her eyes popped with Tardis blue eye shadow. The Doctor was going to flip when he saw her! She smirked and they left the Tardis.

The Doctor took his wife in and stared eyes almost popping out of his head. She gave him one of her tongue touched smiles and he pulled her to him and kissed her. "Mrs, Lungburrow. You look fantastic! Did Sarah Jane do this?"

Rose grinned and winked. The Doctor growled a filthy curse in Gallifreyan that the Tardis refused to translate. He fed her cake and other dishes until she couldn't move and in turn she fed him. He took a bite of cake from her and hummed his appreciation. When she got to the Gigantosaur meat he ripped through bites of it like a hungry tiger. She murmured, "Stop it, Ra'tarinissman. Your making me hot. Eating like that."

The Doctor smirked and winked back, "Isn't that the point, bondmate. Why don't we finish up here and get back home to the Tardis shall we?"

Rose fed him until he was groaning and they thanked the crowd. After hugging his parents and Rose hers they made their way back to the Tardis. Sarah Jane, Jack, and Susan said goodbye to them at the doors to the Tardis. The Doctor hummed at Rose and asked, quietly, "What do you, think, Rose? Where should we go to now? To a pleasure planet? What about Yestalis? The planet with the best chips in the world? They've even got...bondage chambers! What about tying me up? Would you like that?"

Rose grinned and replied, enthusiastic, "Yestalis sounds fascinating. Let's go!"

The Doctor grinned and said, smirking, "All right! Fantastic! Let's!"

Warning: Next chapter there will be role playing and bondage. And bikinis and a food fetish on Rose's part. If you don't like this then please skip this chapter! Read and review! No flames or inappropriate language in reviews please!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Warning: Bondage, food fetish, and other. If you don't like this then skip this chapter!

When the Tardis came to a wheezing halt on the planet Yestalis the Doctor threw open the doors. Rose had changed into a green bikini and a white sarong. Her hips were curvy and distracted the Doctor when he caught sight of her. The emerald fabric of the swimsuit was like dragon scales and he realized, with a rumble of satisfaction, that the Tardis had picked it out for her because it showed off her breasts very nicely. He thanked the Tardis with a grin and she hummed and sent him pictures of white beaches and pristine blue water. Rose had a small bag filled with silk undergarments, a little black dress, and some jeans and other items. She didn't know how long they were staying but she hoped it would be at least a week or more. The Doctor deserved a vacation. _A honeymoon_ she corrected herself and gave the Doctor a tongue touched grin. He wore a pair of blue swim trunks and carried a beach bag filled with odds and ends.

"Is that bigger on the inside, Doctor?"

The Doctor grinned and pulled out some black sunglasses and put them on his nose. He took out the sonic screwdriver and they locked the doors behind them. When they got off the Tardis Rose gasped. They were tons of people wandering the streets in swimwear. They were in a glittering city filled with towering buildings, flashing neon signs, and, beyond the cityscape, past the alleyway they had parked in there was a white beach only feet away. The Doctor used the sonic to lock the doors behind them and took Rose's hand. He took her hand and they made their way into the city. She pouted. "Why aren't we going to the beach?"

The Doctor sighed. "Currency exchange. I took a significant amount of money from my account before we left. I have tons more. My family is extremely wealthy by Gallifreyan standards. In the millions. You'll never want for anything, trust me. This is for you more than me. I would really rather stay on bed in the Tardis, but I know you would at least want to go somewhere. So, follow me."

They went into a giant golden building and the Doctor went up to the counter. They were greeted by a yellow multieyed alien with tentacles for hair. There was one at each station. He pulled a velvet bag out of his tote and plopped it on the counter in front of the alien clerk. The alien looked at him with raised golden eyebrows, golden eyes wide. "How can I help you, sir? Would you like to exchange for Yestalis currency?"

The Doctor opened the velvet bag and gold coins with the President's face stamped on them spilled out. The alien took a coin and examined it and even bit it, curious. It was wide eyed and excited and even called several clerks over. "This is Gallifreyan currency! Haven't seen it in centuries! I thought Gallifrey was destroyed during the Time War? Are you from Gallifrey, Sir?"

The Doctor nodded and shrugged. "Yeah. Name's the Doctor. This is Rose Tyler. My wife. From the House of Lungburrow. Gallifrey was saved. Come visit sometime! Now, how much would that give me in Yestalis currency?"

The alien examined the coin and counted them out. There were 200 total and he had to call his manager over, a female of his species who was silver and not gold, and she took one and examined it. "For that much solid gold you should give him 2,000 darbols for each piece. So, 400,000 darbols. What was your name, Sir? So we can keep track of you in the future."

The Doctor grinned and said, "I have many names. Theta Sigma, the Doctor, but my given name is Ra'tarinissman. You can put it under the Doctor. That's the name I prefer."

The woman stared at him with six wide eyes and bowed, hand over heart, "You are the famous traveler from Gallifrey. May your family prosper and regenerate always, Doctor. It is nice to meet a son of Gallifrey. I haven't seen your kind for years. You are of the house of Lungburrow? I am pleased to be at your disposal if you need anything during your stay on Yestalis. What are you here for if I may ask? It is not often we are honored with a Time Lord."

The Doctor smirked and returned the bow. He drew Rose to his side and kissed her forehead. "Don't forget the Time Lady. This is my bondmate, Rose Tyler of Lungburrow House. Just got married today. I'm on my honeymoon."

The manager smiled at Rose and bowed to her as well. "It's nice to meet you, Rose Tyler. May your future together shine with the light of Gallifrey's twin suns. My name is Falina. How old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

Rose shrugged and snuggled into the Doctor's side and murmured shyly, "I'm almost 21. Doctor's almost 902. Right, Doctor?"

The Doctor pulled her closer and grinned. "She's newly regenerated. Sorry, we're newly bonded. I'm a bit jealous of her and she's a bit shy of our age difference. She'll get over it."

Rose hit his arm. "Oi! I love you the way you are you great git! Besides. We won't outlive each other anyway. Age is just a number."

The Doctor roared with laughter and many of the clerks paused to listen, curious, as did many customers. Falina handed him four large stacks of bills and he thanked her. They left and walked to the beach and went up to the nearest stall. The Doctor bought Rose a heady alcohol called Uesus and warned her not to drink it too fast. Rose took the drink from him and sipped it. It was blue and tasted like vodka and rum combined. He bought one for himself and they made their way to a hammock a few miles down the shore under some blue trees. He put down their bags and took Rose's hand and led the way to the water. He splashed her and they chased each other around the small secluded spot that he'd brought them to. The palms grew right next to the crystal clear water. He was soon soaking wet and Rose was clinging to him. They swam and floated in the water until their skin was pruning. The Doctor left Rose in the hammock to dry off and went to fetch them some food. When he came back he handed her a wrapped package of a fish called fedass. It was very herby and tasted good. Rose found, however, that she was more fond of yaddlefish. He then bought them some silver ice cream. It was sweet and made her mouth tingle. The Doctor finished his slowly, purposefully until Rose was practical drooling. She finally pounced on him and kissed him with abandon. He was quick to shed her bikini and she his swim trunks. He was inside of her instantly and he groaned softly and they melded minds. As they made love they didn't even notice that there were people passing by. The people saw a glow from the trees in the twilight and went to investigate. What they saw made them stop and stare in awe. They'd only heard if Time Lords in legend and watched from the shadows, fascinated. When the Doctor finally noticed that they had company he gave a low growl and covered Rose's body with his own. The strangers backed away, but stayed close enough to observe. The Doctor shrugged and thought, _What? Have they never seen a Time Lord mate before? I guess it must be the glow. Eh, it's all right if they watch. Anyway, Rossa Tylaris, are you getting aroused by this? Having people watch us?_

Rose blushed but grinned at him and shrugged and bit his nipple in response. He groaned and thrusted deeper inside of her and she whimpered. When he finally let her cum the glow around them was like a beacon. He came shortly afterwards and his cum dripped through the hammock to the sand. He snuggled around Rose protectively and tucked her head underneath his. She sighed in content and they both looked up in surprise when a few of the people approached them. A young man with silver hair and pointed ears bowed to them and said, quietly, from a few yards away, "That was beautiful if I may say. What species are you two? I've never seen a light show quite like that."

The Doctor shifted, his semi hard cocks hidden behind Rose, and wrapped his arms around her in the faint light from the last remnants of the sunset. "We're Time Lords. Gallifreyans. Name's the Doctor. We're on our honeymoon. Regeneration energy is what you saw. We give it off in droves. Natural. Did you like the show? And what's your name? Your a native right?"

The young man had silver eyes and pale white skin. His eyes were wide with fascination and he grinned, "Name's Darivin. It's nice to meet you, Doctor. Who is your beautiful mate?"

Rose piped up and got out of the hammock. When the Doctor started to protest she scolded him and he sputtered and glared at her. "My name's Rose. It's nice to meet you, Darivin."

Darivin shook her hand and jumped when he felt her cool skin. She grinned. "It's okay. I'm naturally cold. Two hearts. What are you doing this far down the beach anyway?"

Darivin shrugged, "Just out for an evening stroll. I work, along with my friends, at a pleasure hotel just nearby. Would you like to walk with us?"

It was the first time that Rose had noticed but Darivin was wearing just a loincloth and nothing else. He was beautiful but Rose only felt arousal when the Doctor touched her. His thoughts were uncertain and jealous. She sent him a reassuring thought and he calmed down immediately. "So, you are an escort then? Out displaying your wears? I'm not interested, sorry. Biologically programmed to my bondmate. Can't get aroused by anyone else. Complicated. Would you show us to your hotel? We do need a place to stay. And the Doctor doesn't always think these things out."

The Doctor rose and took her hand. "Sorry, I actually planned this out this time. Already booked a fancy place in the city. Professional escort or not even Time Lords have laws. Thanks for the offer, Darivin. Go on then. We'll see you."

Darivin waved and left them alone. Rose handed the Doctor his swim trunks and he pulled them on. She pulled her bikini back on and her sarong and they gathered their bags. He showed the way back into the city and Rose followed him to a large hotel. He grinned at the valet at the door who bowed and let them into the hotel. Rose stared in shock and joy as they made their way across the red marble floors. Plush red and gold chairs filled the lobby and different alien races sat in them. There were even black eyed grey skinned aliens from Gardis! She grinned at the Doctor who took them up to the front desk and met the eyes of the silver haired pointed eared Yestalian. When their eyes met the woman smiled and asked, "Yes? How can I help you?"

The Doctor flashed something gold at her after taking an item out of his bag and she handed him a set of keys. He tugged Rose's hand and they went up a huge winding staircase. When they reached the very top floor the Doctor opened the door to their suite. It was one of ten rooms on the top floor. Rose squeaked in delight at the enormous blue silk sheeted bed and all of the rose petals scattered about the room. There was a bottle of chilled wine sitting there for them in a ice bucket. The Doctor began sorting through some stuff from his bag and Rose went to the balcony. It opened out to the twinkling lights of the city below them. Twin moons glowed down on the city. It wasn't as beautiful as Gallifrey, in Rose's opinion, but still pretty. She noticed the Doctor watching her. When she looked down at what he was holding she gasped. There were a pair of manacles in his hands. He hastily hid them behind his back and grinned nervously. She asked, her voice husky, "Getting kinky, Doctor? What am I going to do with you? Tie you up? Shackle you to the bed?"

The Doctor gulped and said, shielding her from his thoughts, "Maybe you should go get changed. Put on something...nice. Anything really. Go on then. I've got a surprise."

Rose hesitated and took her bag and went to the enormous bathroom and closed the door. She hastily fixed her hair and put it up in a ponytail. The marble tub was the size of a swimming pool. She pulled out her lingerie and studied it. Red, blue, or purple? Ah, well, if the Doctor had something planned then so could she. She hastily put on some lacy red and black knickers and a bustier covered with red roses. The Tardis had indicated that the Doctor would like this when she had found it in the wardrobe room. To finish the look she put on a pair of red sheer heels. After fixing her makeup she unlocked the door and went out. She found the Doctor laying on the bed amidst rose petals. He wore nothing but black silk pants and resting on the bed next to him were the manacles, and a plate of chocolate covered fruit and what looked like Gigantosaur meat and, was it, yes! Yaddlefish and perdia chips. How had that gotten there? Rose smirked and walked out in her black 'fuck me' red heels and his jaw nearly hit the floor. He gulped, for the second time, and motioned to the bed after a long moment. Rose hadn't noticed before but the headboard was made of a shining metal that looked like liquid silver. There were rings attached to the posts and chains made of the same metal hung down to about where the Doctor rested. He smirked and motioned to the chains and the manacles that he had hooked into the rings on the chains. "Dwarf star metal. The only thing I can't get out of. So, shackle me. Feed me. I'm hungry."

Rose smirked and walked to the bed and crawled up it. She did as he asked and shackled him. He pretended to struggle against the chains and growled playfully at her. She smirked and straddled the bulges in his pants. Her red lips tempted him and, just as she leaned in for a kiss, she drew back and bit his shoulder instead. He groaned and tried to rub himself against her wetness but she scooted to his chest and tweaked his nipples. "Come on then. Oncoming Storm. _Doctor._ What do you want, Ra'tarinissman?"

The Doctor's eyes flared with lust when she said his name and, when she showed him what she had in mind, he almost howled. Biting her lip she began her slow way down his chest, biting, sucking, and leaving streaks of red lipstick in her wake. Once he was trembling with barely restrained lust she ripped off his pants and swallowed his first cock. He growled and nearly came. She sucked on him and, after a moment, came up for air. His cockhead was stained red like a berry. She took a strawberry off the plate and ate it and watched as his expression changed from lust to hunger; his stomach growled. She waved one at him. "Are you hungry, Doctor? Want something to eat? This is soooo good. All our favorite foods on here. Gigantosaur. Yaddlefish. Ooooh, baris berries. Your favorite from what Susan told me. What are you craving? Meat, fish, or something sweet? Chocolate maybe. Oh, and that lipstick, by the way, leaves a stain behind. Called Permastick. Found it in my boudoir on my dresser. It'll stay behind for hours. Just like baris berries. All juicy and purple and plump. Want some?"

The Doctor was almost drooling as she spoke. He hadn't eaten a lot earlier on purpose. He was hungry now. When Rose picked up a violet baris berry, almost like blackberries, she fed him one. When the sweet juice broke on his tongue he moaned in delight and swallowed slowly. She noticed his Adam's apple bobbing and gave him a tongue touched smile. She kept feeding him bits and pieces of fruit dipped in chocolate until she picked up Gigantosaur meat and gave him a slice. "How's that then? Good?"

The Doctor mumbled in Gallifreyan and took the meat from her. It was cooked well done like he liked it and coated in a thick baris berry sauce. He chewed and swallowed and let her feed him another slice. After nearly half a yaddlefish and more than a dozen pieces of Gigantosaur the Doctor couldn't eat anymore. Rose put the platter aside and went to work on his cocks. He hummed his satisfaction as she wrapped her red lips around his second cockhead. After a while she felt her respiratory bypass kick in and finally came up for air. The Doctor was groaning and twitching. He finally growled, yanking on his chains, "Get me out of these, Rose Tyler! I want you! Now!"

Rose did as he asked and he was on top of her as soon as the last shackle fell. They tumbled about the bed for a moment, her lingerie ripped to pieces, and the Doctor finally pinned her down. She groaned as he filled her up with a grunt and grinned as she squirmed and moaned. "What? Does it feel good, Rose Tyler? Having my cocks fill you up? So much stimulation. How about if I do this?" He pushed deeper and hit her delvarin.

Rose bucked and groaned as he started a slow, steady pace. His cockheads hit all her delvarin over and over again as she gripped his shoulders and scraped her nails down his back. As he hit her sweet spots he kissed her deeply and trailed kisses down her neck and sucked gently. She began to cry at the stimulation and he soothed her by licking away her tears. "Rose, gods, your so beautiful. I love you so much. Sssssh. I'm here. Does it feel that good to have me inside you?"

Rose clung to him in response and whispered, half choked, "Yes, my Doctor. Yes. I love you too."

For a while the Doctor kept the same steady pace before finally speeding up and moaning into her mouth. He slowed down when she was almost to orgasm and she whimpered. After he had done this nearly a half a dozen times she was crying in frustration. "Doctor, I want to cum! Please!"

The Doctor finally wrapped his arms around her shoulders and began to thrust in earnest. He murmured in her ear in Gallifreyan, "Rossa Tylaris, I want you to cum for me! Come on, My'karti, cum for me!"

Rose came screaming his name and he followed with a deep groan. They melded minds and the Doctor came a second time and felt like his cocks had exploded. Rose came whimpering beneath him and felt his cool cum flood her womb. Minutes, maybe hours, later Rose sagged in the Doctor's arms and he lay heavy on top of her. With a lingering sigh he withdrew from her and rolled them on their sides. She snuggled into his chest and rolled to face him. Their voices were subdued as she whispered, "Doctor, I love you. I really, really do. With all my hearts. I'm here. Always."

The Doctor whispered back, gently, "I love you too, Rose. So much. Your incredible. And I'll be here for you. Always. Come on. Let's go to sleep. It's late."

They got under the covers and Rose snuggled into the Doctor's side and sighed in utter content. He kissed her forehead and drifted off after a few minutes.

Rose was just as quick to follow him into sleep and murmured, "My Doctor."

The next morning the suns rose over city outside and peeked through the curtains of the darkened room. Rose groaned when she sat up and opened her eyes. The Doctor was still sleeping next to her peacefully. He clung to her in his sleep and murmured sweet nothings in her ear. She rubbed his head gently and ran her fingers over his scalp. He grumbled and rolled away from her. She decided to let him sleep. After all, this was their honeymoon.

When the Doctor finally opened his eyes hours later he found Rose was sitting in a chair reading a book she'd brought with her from the Tardis. He closed his eyes and considered going back to sleep. He'd been having such a wonderful dream. A dream about eating baris berries off of Rose. Rose had slipped into his thoughts earlier and noted that he was dreaming of her. It was nice to know that she featured in his personal nightly films. After a while he finally rolled over with a groan and got out of bed. He made his way over to the bathroom and used the loo before filling the tub with hot water. He got in and heard footsteps padding on the cool marble. Rose slipped in beside him. They made love slowly with her sitting in his lap and then with her pinned against the side of the tub. When the Doctor's stomach rumbled they got out, put on black silk robes, and made their way to the sitting room. The Doctor picked up a menu from the coffee table and they ordered something to eat. He recommended Yatri eggs and pulled Garill meat for breakfast. They also ordered a mixture of different fruits including baris berries. Within an hour there was a knock on their door and the Doctor answered it. A young Yestalian stood at the door with a cart filled with silver capped trays. He pushed it inside and asked, "Would you like to dine on the balcony this morning?"

Rose shrugged and put down her book. They went out onto the balcony and were served at the small table there. Once they were settled the Yestalian left them alone. The Doctor fed Rose baris berries and she hummed at the taste of her Yatri eggs, which were quite spicy and good. "Good huh? That's why I like Yestalis. They import everything under the sun, even foods from Gallifrey. It's a pleasure planet. They've got everything you could need. Two suns, two moons. Not far from Gallifrey now that I mention it. Only about a hundred thousand miles away. In the same galaxy. So, if you want to go back home and finish our honeymoon in one of the cities on Gallifrey or in the Capitol we can always do that."

Rose shook her head, "No, I like it here! Really. It's nice. It's not as beautiful as Gallifrey, but still nice. Anyway, what should we do today? I don't mind staying in but going shopping sounds fun to me."

The Doctor shrugged and they finished breakfast and got dressed. He put on a white t-shirt and black swim trunks. Rose put on flip flops and a dark red sun dress with pockets that were 'bigger on the inside.' The Doctor took her hand and they left the room after hr grabbed his tote and sonic screwdriver. They left the hotel and made their way down the sidewalk to an enormous strip mall. It was easily ten stories high with hundreds of shops inside. The Doctor nudged Rose into a dress shop and she went in. When she checked the prices on the beautiful dresses it made her roll her eyes. "Doctor, this is insanely expensive. Let's find somewhere else to shop."

The Doctor shook his head and pushed her gently towards a section of sky blue dresses he'd been eyeing. "Go on then. I've got plenty of money. More than enough. Pick something out. Something blue and pretty. Blue's my favorite color after all."

Rose was assisted by a Yestalian woman dressed in a black cocktail dress with silver earrings in. She helped Rose select a few blue dresses out and a few other colors too. Rose made her way to the dressing room and changed. The Doctor sat down in a chair to watch. When she came out in the first dress he hummed his appreciation. She wore a blue dress that reached her ankles. It was low in the back but high in the front and modestly cut. The dip almost reached her hips and the straps were sewn with silver sequins. She checked the prices and grumbled. "Doctor, this is nearly four thousand darbols! It's too much! Please, can we go somewhere else?"

The Doctor sighed and shrugged. "All right then."

Rose changed back and they searched about before, finally, Rose found a shop she liked. The dresses were all pretty the Doctor supposed, but he waited while she picked out something. She finally decided on a navy blue dress and a pair of silver pumps. The Doctor insisted that she get at least two more. She picked a dark green one and a deep burgundy one with purple stars all over it. He pushed her towards the jewelry section and she even picked a pair of rose studs. They paid and the total only came to a hundred and seventy five darbols.

The Doctor dragged her to get ice cream and they ate it as they walked. He paused, hovering outside a jewelry store, and Rose tried to drag him away but he insisted on going inside. They went in and he looked about for a while before noticing Rose hovering over a case. She pointed to a pair of heavy gold hoops embedded with tiny blue diamonds. The Doctor checked the price and shrugged. They were only 5,000 darbols. Blue diamonds could be found on Gallifrey. In fact, it said that both the gold and the diamonds came from there. He motioned to the clerk and he came over. "Yes, we'd like to purchase those."

The clerk studied the diamond studded hoops and asked, "Are you sure? I just got in a pair of diamond studded hoops from Gallifrey just this morning. They've got Gallifreyan emeralds, blue diamonds, and rubies set in them. Would you like to look at those? Twice the price, but even more beautiful. Are you from Gallifrey if you don't mind me asking?"

The Doctor nodded and the clerk soon had a number of pieces from Gallifrey on display. Rose finally decided on a necklace and earring set. The necklace had a cascade of silver links and hanging from each link was an enormous blue teardrop diamond. The earrings were studs. The Doctor paid about fifty thousand darbols for it and Rose dragged him onto the next few shops. They ate in the food court and had perdia chips and yaddlefish. He grinned at her as she hummed happily to herself over her new necklace. Once they had finished they made their way to a few other stores. Rose bought some more clothes and even dragged the Doctor into a sex shop. When she held up a blue rubber strap on and a black leather harness he gulped nervously. She purred and walked up to him and rubbed the rubber cock against his ass. "Whadda you say, Doctor? You've never been fucked before have you? Wanna try it? I could be your Mistress."

The Doctor tried not to squirm, even though they were alone in a back room, and felt himself get hard. If Rose fucked him him would it make him less of a man? From her thoughts just the idea made her so wet she wanted to scream. He started to say no, but she got right up in his face and her eyes were like a puppy's, liquid brown and huge. "Please, Doctor? Try? For me? I promise to use lots of lube. I'll be gentle."

The Doctor sighed and they got some strawberry flavored lube and went to the next room. This room was filled with whips, chains, and all kinds of kinky fuckery as Rose called it. She looked about for a while before going to the final room and picking out a new black corset and a lacy black thong. The Doctor was instantly hard when she came out of the dressing room with crop in hand. They went to the counter and when the lady there in hot pink saw then she immediately grinned and motioned to the Doctor when she saw the strap on. "Is it his first time? Well, I'll be! It's wonderful to see couples shopping together! No need to be nervous dear! Name's Nadina. Where are you from?"

The Doctor blushed and looked at his feet. Rose piped up. "Gallifrey. Not far from here. We're on our honeymoon. He's just nervous because we've got these..."

Just as she was about to explain the sweet spots the Doctor covered her mouth with a hand. "Sorry, could you just check us out then? We really shouldn't even be in here. Time Lords don't do this kind of stuff. Well, except me. But, regardless, let's finish up."

Rose took him by the hand and they left the store with a puzzled Nadina watching them. They left the mall and went to the beach. Rose took off her dress and was wearing a pink bikini on underneath it. The Doctor lay on a blue towel and watched her from the white sand. He was so hard it hurt and nervous all at once. He hadn't told her that he too had delvarin inside his ass. That was one thing he'd forgotten to mention. It had never occurred to him to have someone fuck him, but now the idea was appealing, very appealing. He struggled not to claim her on the beach right in front of everyone. When Rose had had enough of the beach he took her and led the way back to the beach.

When they got to their hotel room he took out the extra rubber dildo they'd bought and, while Rise was in the bathroom changing, poured lube all over it. He lay on his back and tentatively fingered his ass with lubed fingers and sighed in pleasure when he hit his first delvarin. After fingering himself for a while he finally pushed dido inside and groaned at the fullness. Rose came out wearing the strap on and her erection nearly sent the Doctor over the moon. She slowly unzipped her corset and let it fall to the floor. He almost whimpered when he felt the sting of the crop against his ass. "Good Gods, Rose! Are you trying to give me a heart attack! Do it again." On the last words his voice was a deep purr.

Rose yanked the dildo out of his ass and he moaned at the loss, but she was quick to fill him with three of her fingers and lube. She bent down and spread him open after dropping the crop at her feet. When she found his first delvarin she teased it and smirked. "Thought you could hide these did you? I figured men had them too. You've been a bad boy, Doctor. Shall I punish you?"

At this the Doctor whimpered and bucked into her hand. "Please, Rose."

"Please what, Ra'tarinissman?" Rose hummed and smacked him with her palm. He whimpered and tried to get her fingers deeper but she didn't move, waiting. "Please, fuck me, Rose."

Rose fingered him a few more times before drizzling lube all over her cock and then slowly entered him and he groaned with abandon. She fucked him slowly and, finally, began to pick up the pace as she felt him responding to her. It was nearly thirty minutes before he came all over his chest and Rose's. They finally broke apart and Rose took off the strap on and dropped it on a chair. The Doctor curled up with her on the bed and sighed in content. When he got hard again he fucked Rose until she came screaming his name. When they were done they talked. "I hate to admit it but that was fantastic Rose. I never thought I'd do that, but, laws and traditions aside, even Time Lords are biologically engineered for sex. Can't help it. I need you again. Need you now, Rose."

He rolled her over and made love to her twice more before they had to break for dinner. After they ate the Doctor fucked her on the couch and then she fucked him again. It was nearing nine o'clock when they were finally too exhausted to continue. After a while they lay there and the Doctor curled around her protectively. He kissed her deeply and she sighed into the kiss. They were intertwined once more when they heard a knock at the door. The Doctor got up and put on a robe. He walked to the door and when he opened it there was a server with a bucket on a trolley. He asked, confused, "We didn't order anything. What do you want?"

The Yestalian fished out a bucket of champagne tied with a red ribbon. "For you from a Captain Harkness. A honeymoon gift. He sends his compliments and well wishes on your nuptials."

The Doctor laughed and took the champagne and went back into the room. He took it to Rose who asked, "Who was that?"

The Doctor grinned and popped the champagne bottle. He poured them two glasses and handed one to her. "It's from Jack. He's somewhere on Yestalis enjoying himself I'm sure. Now, where were we..."

Just as they clinked glasses there was another knock on the door. "What in the name of Rassilion is it now?"

Rose followed him to the door after putting on a robe and there was Jack with a box in his hands. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt and his great coat. He tipped his hat and smirked. "Doctor, Rose. I come bearing gifts. Not trying to disturb you or anything but your mother wanted me to give this to Rose. I used a special tracker to follow the Tardis. Go on. Take it."

Rose took the box and opened it. Inside was what looked like a silver pen. Rose examined it and found a series of buttons on the sides. The Doctor took it from her and pressed one of the buttons. It emitted a whirling noise and Rose raised her eyebrows. "Is that a sonic...pen?"

The Doctor nodded and handed it to her. "Yup! Sure is. I wonder if Mum had this specially made? It's just like the sonic only slimmer and more...buzzy. Interesting. I could've made one. Why give her this?"

Jack shrugged and pulled another box out of his pockets. "Here. This is from your dad. Said to give it too you."

The Doctor took it from him and opened it. Inside was a golden ring on a silver chain. "But...this is his signate ring. Why would he give me this?"

Jack smiled and said, "He wants you to have the Lungburrow estate. Already signed the deed over and everything. 'Consider it a wedding present, son' is what he told me to tell you. You more than lived up to his standards. Really."

The Doctor almost cried and clutched the ring and Rose patted his shoulder. Jack hugged them both and the Doctor asked, "Why are you here anyway?"

Jack shrugged, "Took Susan's Tardis and ran away with her. She's brilliant, Doctor, and wants to travel with me."

The Doctor's face changed to the Oncoming Storm. "You better take good care of my granddaughter. Or I swear Jack I'll kill you six ways from Sunday."

Jack wasn't fazed and waved as he walked away laughing. The Doctor went back into the room and picked Rose up and tossed her on the bed. He cut out all the lights in the room with the sonic and made love to her again with renewed energy. They drank champagne on the balcony afterwards and finished the entire bottle. When the Doctor pulled out his favorite Scotch Rose was a giggling mess. They finished the bottle of Scotch and, by the time it was gone, both had a delicious buzz going. Rose tried turning the lights on and off with her new sonic pen and the Doctor finally canceled that out with his own sonic screwdriver. She grumbled and hiccuped. The sound caught the Doctor's attention and he cocked his head. When she made the noise again it sent a shiver down his spine. It was when he felt himself getting hard that he thought, _How is this arousing me? How odd. Damn, there she goes again! Well, we'll have to fix this won't we?_

Rose hiccuped lazily and the Doctor was suddenly all over her. She felt him capture her lips and moaned and hiccuped at the same time. He moaned back and picked her up and put her on the bed. When he felt her body jerk beneath his as she hiccuped he finally lost it. He was inside her so fast that she almost choked on her own hiccups. "Doctor, HIC, what's wrong?"

He shivered at the hiccup and bit her lip. "Dunno. Your hiccups. They arouse me. It's silly. Never knew I even liked hiccups. Never had them either. But apparently yours get me going."

Rose was so shocked that her hiccups left her altogether. "Wait, your serious? Hiccups? That IS silly. Oh, well, their gone now."

When the Doctor gave her a pouty look she smirked and hiccuped on purpose. The Doctor cocked his head and listened. He groaned and started thrusting harder. Capturing his lips she hiccuped into his mouth and he held her beneath him until their respiratory bypass kicked in. When they came up for air she hiccuped quickly again and again until he was biting her and cumming faster than he ever had. He lay on top of her panting and finally pulled out of her. When she looked at him he was blushing.

Rose ran her hand through his hair. "What's the matter? That was fantastic, Doctor. Embarrassed you came too quickly? It's normal when you find something you like that much. Come here. I'm definitely not laughing at you. It's a bit odd, but not uncommon. There are weirder fetishes out there. Trust me. Now, why don't we go to sleep."

The Doctor turned on his side and cuddled her and finally fell asleep, content.

They spent nearly two weeks on Yestalis and finally returned to Gallifrey during the summer equinox. It was Rose's birthday in a matter of days and the Doctor had a surprise planned. A big one.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rose woke up early, just before dawn, on her birthday. She snuggled closer to the Doctor and he grunted and opened his eyes. She hugged him fiercely and he grinned. "What is is, Rose? Excited for your birthday?"

Rose nodded and smirked, "Yeah, can we get up now?"

The Doctor shrugged. "If you want. Your surprise was ready ages ago. We should go down and eat breakfast. I think Tirina was going to make it this morning. Come on!"

They got up and got dressed. The Doctor helped Rose put on a purple dress and laced up the black corset she put over it. She put on a heavy gold necklace with a teardrop gem the size of her fist. It was made of a fiery red and orange stone only found on Gallifrey called Gallifire. It was beautiful and sparkled with facets of orange and yellow. It had been the Doctor's mother's but she didn't wear it anymore and had given it to Rose as a wedding gift. The Doctor pushed her towards a chair in front of her mirror and she sat down. He gently began brushing her hair and she sighed into his touch. This had become their morning ritual. He brushed and fixed her hair every day and seemed to know exactly how to braid, crimp, and curl it to make her look beautiful. She put in her heavy Gallifire teardrop earrings and let the Doctor braid her hair. When he had done it up in a coronet she fixed her makeup and then she was ready for the day. He pulled on rough denim jeans and a blue wool jumper. His leather jacket was slung over a low couch in the middle of the room. He pulled Rose close and nibble her neck once he had shrugged it on.

Rose turned her head and kissed him. When he picked her up she squeaked and he carried her out of the room after she grabbed her sonic pen from the dresser. He put her down on the stairs and Rose followed him down to the kitchen. Tirina wasn't awake yet since it was a weekend so the Doctor slung his jacket over a chair at the kitchen table and pulled eggs out of the fridge. He searched about for a pan and finally found it hanging from a rack hanging from chains above the sink. He started cooking the eggs and made omelets and filled them with Tikinue meat and cheese. He plopped a plate down on the table in front of Rose when it was ready and set one out for himself. She picked up her fork and began eating and burned her tongue. The Doctor gave her a look when she yelped and waved his fork. "Be careful now. It's hot."

Rose sat and watched him blow on his food and eat some. He licked his fork on purpose when he noticed she was watching. She began to eat again and watched him between bites. This too was a morning ritual. When he finished he stretched and stood and pulled yogurt and barris berries out of the fridge. He smirked and took his time mixing the fruit and yogurt together. Finally, he pushed some towards her. She ate it and finished before he did. He licked his spoon, long and slow, and it was then that she had had enough. She plucked the spoon from his hand and set it on the table. She pulled him by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back and soon she was on her back in the middle of the enormous blue table. When he had his jeans around his ankles and her skirts hiked up around her waist Jack walked in. Rose blushed and hastily pulled her skirt down. Jack was grinning. "Doctor, Rose! Good morning! Wasn't expecting to see Rose on the breakfast table. Sorry, didnt-"

The Doctor yanked his jeans on grumbling and cursed at Jack in Gallifreyan. Jack got the gist and hastily held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. I'll go. Susan's up anyway. She'll be missing me. Gotta go! Bye!"

Jack ran the opposite direction and the Doctor shouted after him, "You'd better not be messing about with Susan! She's got morals you know!"

Rose yanked his attention back to her with a grin and pulled him in for another kiss. He groaned into her mouth and soon they were making out. Rose's dress and corset soon hit the floor along with her underwear. The Doctor pulled his cocks out and slid inside of her once she was at the edge of the table. She groaned at how full he made her feel and soon the Doctor set a rapid pace. He groaned when she hiccuped and was on top of her. He soon brought her to a screaming orgasm loud enough to wake the whole house. He came with a grunt after biting her shoulder and leaving behind bloody teeth marks. She hastily pulled on her dress and corset and he helped her fix her hair. Once he had zipped his jeans he had her sit down and bandaged the bite on her shoulder. Soon, Tirina and Susan were downstairs and Susan was dressed in a blue gown with a brown corset over it. Tirina had on a black gown with a silver corset. Her black hair was piled on top of her head. She asked, curious, "Father, what was all the noise?"

The Doctor winked at Susan surreptitiously and she blushed. "Everything's fantastic, Tirina. Don't worry. Now, why don't we go and take Rose out for her surprise? How's that sound? Leave everyone else to sleep. They don't need to be here for this. You two eat breakfast and we'll be on our way."

Tirina and Susan fixed themselves breakfast and they ate in silence. Rose was blushing and settled herself down against the Doctor who pulled her into his lap. He was hard again and she blushed even more and shifted uncomfortably. He grinned darkly and whispered in her ear. "I'm going to make love to you on every corner of this house and mark you over and over again. Come on now! Let's get going."

Tirina was eyeing her father suspiciously and questioned, blue eyes narrowed, "Father, the noise we heard. Were you making love to Rose?"

The Doctor shrugged and grinned. "Yup, it is my house after all. I can do as I please. Besides, it's not like we don't hear you and your husband at it all the time. Time Lord morals aside sex is a beautiful thing."

Tirina shut her mouth and looked down at her plate and said nothing. When they finally got up and put their dishes in the sink they left and went to the Tardis. Once inside the Doctor took them to the city of Ankhor. It was mere minutes away by Tardis. He landed them with a screech of brakes and when they got out it was quiet. The early morning sunlight filtered through the brilliantly colored flowers that grew everywhere. Red and gold blossoms grew in abundance and they found red grass beneath their feet. Rose stared about her in delight. Stone walls grew up around them and shadows passed over the ground where clouds passed over the suns. Purple flowers grew up trellises and bloomed in huge blossoms the size of Rose's head.

The Doctor took her hand and Tirina and Susan followed close behind. It was the most beautiful garden Rose had ever seen. He took them down winding paths into the shade of silver leaved trees and even ones that were heavy with green and red fruit. Rose stared about her in awe and, finally, they found themselves in a clearing where an enormous flower grew. It wad easily the size of a person and several feet across. The petals were blue and sheer, almost see through. The center was a golden color and filled with silver nectar. Chairs were lined up in front of it. Rose sat down in the one the closest to it. She asked, curious, "What kind of flower is that, Doctor? It's beautiful.

The Doctor smiled. "It's a Time Flower. One of a kind. Only grows in these gardens. There are others scattered about the other clearings, but I chose this one because it's my favorite color. Self-pollinating. They close at night and open first thing in the morning. It's got regenerative properties like Time Lords. But with thousands of regenerations. Never the same twice. It even comes in rainbow colors. We don't know how it survives or how often it regenerates, but scientists believe that it will only regenerate if it's life is threatened. Go on taste the nectar. It's delicious. Used to grow all over Gallifrey until people kept uprooting them and taking them home. Try it. Just dip your finger in it."

Rose got up and touched her fingers to the nectar and found it to be surprisingly cool and sweet with just a hint of spice. Like dark chocolate with chili peppers in it. She grinned and stroked the petals. The petals were extreme soft and felt like silk to the touch. She hesitated before asking, "Why bring me here? I mean. It's gorgeous here but, really, why here?"

The Doctor smirked and stood. His fingertips began to glow and he touched the flower. It sent of sparks and soon the petals were glowing golden. They burst into a dazzle of colors like the rainbow and Rose gasped in delight. "Because of that. It's beautiful isn't it?"

Rose watched the light show for nearly an hour with the Doctor and sighed in content. It was wonderful. Susan and Tirina had seen it before but were still just as dazzled. The Doctor finally took them back to the Tardis and they went home. They walked through the house and into the gardens at the back of the estate. There set up underneath the silver trees were the entire Lung family. A pink cake with twenty one candles was set up on a long table and the family was seated at it. Rose grinned and hugged everyone in turn who had helped fix the spread. No wonder everyone had been so occupied the last week! She blew out the candles and was given gifts left and right. By the time she was done there was dancing and tea. The Doctor offered her his gift as they danced. "Here. I made this for you. I hope you like it."

She took it from him and gasped in delight. It was a sonic screwdriver that flashed blue and had a diamond shaped light on the end. He smirked and she kissed him deeply. "I love it. Thank you, Doctor!"

Jack came up behind her and while her away laughing. He asked, gently, "Do I get a kiss from the birthday girl?"

Rose giggled and said, drawing back to look at him. "No, of course not, mate. You're courtin' Susan. Don't be kissin' me. Come on then. What did you get me?"

Jack drew back and pulled a bracelet out of his breast pocket. It was made out of canary yellow and pink diamonds set in a backdrop of gold. She squeaked in delight as he put it on her wrist. "There. Got that from New Zealand. Thought you might like it. Happy birthday kid."

Rose smirked and held up her prize for the Doctor to see who raised his eyebrows. He came over and inspected it and glared at Jack. "No, you got this off the Zygonian black market if I'm not mistaken. Well, no matter. Rose I've got one more surprise for you."

The Doctor pulled her through the gardens and finally brought her to the very back edge of the property. Hills rose above the fence line that marked the end of the property line. The Doctor motioned to a small box that sat in the corner of the fence line. Rose walked towards it and noted that it rustled. She pulled it open and found inside a tiny black and white animal that looked much like a cat only it had flat stubby ears and a round face. It stared at her with gold and red eyes and mewed. She picked it up and hugged it gently to her chest. "Oh, he's beautiful, Doctor? What kind of animal is it?"

The Doctor grinned. "That is a Gallicat. A Gallifrean cat. They've evolved like that over millenium and they also regenerate after eating so many of the animals around here. SHE may be small now but she'll grow. She'll get about the size of a bobcat or so. Don't know when the cats came to be but I suspect some traveling Time Lord may have brought back a couple in the past. Anyway, she's yours. What are you going to name her?"

Rose thought about this for a moment before grinning and saying, "Let's name her Goldie for her eyes. I like that. Can she stay in our room? Please?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah. She'll just get in the way. She can sleep downstairs in the living room. There are other wild Gallicats on the property. Plenty of them. Now, come on. Let's get back to the party." He held out his hand and she took it.

Rose followed him while carrying Goldie in her free arm. They went back to the party and settled at a table where the Doctor let Goldie play with the cat toys he had gotten from the Tardis. Goldie's stubby tail twitched every time he moved the toy mouse about the table. Rose was delighted and watched the Gallicat with fascinated wonder. She had never had a cat before. Never even a gold fish. When Goldie had finally worn herself out they put her to bed in a basket Susan gave them.

The Doctor took Rose back to the Tardis and they carried Goldie to a room just beside theirs. Once they were inside their room the Doctor swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed. He inquired, kissing his way up her neck. "Where would you like to go, My'karti? Anywhere in the stars and I'll send us there for your birthday. Any pleasure planet, any space, hell we could even go see the Oods. What do you say?"

Rose blinked and pulled him close and kissed him on the forehead. "Could we go see Mum? Haven't seen her since the wedding. She's probably wondered if I've gone and grown two heads. Come on then! Let's go!"

Rose struggled out of his arms and they headed back to the console room. The Doctor set the time for Rose's time and landed them right outside of Jackie's apartment. Rose took his hand and hastily said, smirking, "Why don't we go in full regalia? Surprise her, eh?"

The Doctor dragged them back to the wardrobe room and she pulled on traditional Gallifreyan robes in pure gold with a silver waist coat of her own underneath. The Doctor had barely finished putting on his cap when she grabbed his hand and dragged him back outside. Her hair was pinned up in a net of sapphires and curled expertly by the Doctor. They stood before the door to Jackie's apartment and grinned. After they knocked on the door Jackie answered, on the phone with someone, and gasped when she saw them standing there. "Well, I'll be, Dafney! There are aliens on my doorstep! No, it's just Rose and the Doctor. I'm gonna get them some tea. Come on in you two. Haven't seen them in weeks I has."

Jackie sat them in the living room and they hastily settled down on the couch. The Doctor adjusted his underrobes and took the tea she offered. He drank it and sighed in content. The one thing Jackie did was make good tea. She got off the phone and sat down across from them. When she motioned to their robes the Doctor explained, plucking at his own gold robes, "Well, these robes are to go out visiting family in. You are my mother-in-law after all. It's just something new I thought up. Red robes are for ceremonies. Used to have all different kinds of colors representing rank and all that. Not anymore. Old news when I was young. Rose liked playing dress up now that she's a Time Lady. Quite hard to keep up. But she wanted to see you today. Anyway, how are you, Jackie?"

Jackie grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know, Doctor? I've finally got me a job now. Selling clothes at the new shop down the way. You just happened to come on a weekend. I'm off today. Anyway, strange clothes aside how are you two? Am I gonna be expecting grand babies soon? You know Rose is a bit young to be pregnant, even by human standards. Out with it then, Doctor. Did you knock her up?"

Rose blushed, "No Mum! Of course not! I'm not even on my first cycle yet. Am I, Doctor?"

The Doctor shrugged and winked, "Nope. But you never know. I'd say your only about two or three weeks away from your first heat. I can smell it." He tapped his nose and Jackie's face crinkled.

"Ewww. Why'd you have to bring that up, huh? I don't need to know you can smell her. You great alien bore you! Now, what's happening on Gallifrey? What's I miss?"

So, Rose and the Doctor told her about their life on Gallifrey and reiterated that she could come visit anytime she wanted. After an hour or so she brought out a present for Rose who found a new pink sun dress inside the box. Jackie motioned to her own with obvious pride, "Got em' from the new shop called Shanon's at the mall. It's a matching set. Go on then try it on!"

Rose shook out her velvet sleeves and shook her head. "Can't. These robes are a hassle and a half to put on. I'll try em' on once I'm back on the Tardis. Doctor, why don't we stay a while? Just a few days? Please?"

The Doctor kissed his bondmate indulgently, "Anything for your birthday, My'karti. Jackie, what do you say? Want to go somewhere in the Tardis? We can have you back in a jiff."

Jackie glared at him, "I dunno. You got Rose back a year late last time. Your not going to do it to me are you?"

The Doctor looked affronted. "I'm a bloody Time Lord. You think my Time senses are that skewed? Of course I'll have you back in time for tea. Come on then! Let's get this party started!" He offered Jackie his hand and she took it reluctantly. They went back to the Tardis and when they were on the inside Jackie stared about her in shock. She had been on Susan's Tardis before but that was it. "Well, I'll be. It IS bigger than I expected. Where are we going then?"

The Doctor shrugged, "Wherever in Time and Space you want. Well, where'll it be? Yestalis? Romadora 5? Galdrass? 51st century Earth? Or would you like to go back to Gallifrey?"

Jackie beamed and said, sure of herself, "Earth. 51st century. Somewhere familiar. London. Right where we were before. Right next to the apartment complex."

The Doctor grinned and began setting the dials for Jack's time. "Hold on tight, Jackie. Rose! Here we come Earth!"

Warning: The next chapter may get a bit graphic and disturbing. Read and review! You have been warned!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Present moment

Jackie woke tied to a chair. A strange metal droid with bronze studs sat near a console that was the same bronze color as it's armor. It turned towards her and used it's suctioned "arm" to turned on a special head plate that was attached to her forehead. "You will be converted. Struggling is futile."

There was a sudden commotion from the other room. Other droids began filing into the room and shouting, "Exterminate! Exterminate! The Doctor approaches! Exterminate!"

Two hours earlier

Jackie was nervous as she stepped into the streets of 51st century London. A silver and grey building stood out over the place where the apartment would have been. Jackie stared in awe and confusion as they walked out towards the "new" high rise apartment complex. Rose had fixed her makeup while they rode and her pink lips were pursed in concentration and she fluttered her eyelashes at the Doctor. He gripped her hand and tugged her towards the sidewalk that twisted between the buildings. Jackie had to hop to keep up. They showed her about the bustling metropolis of London with its towering steel buildings and tiny tea shops. Rose grinned as they walked around and blinked in confusion when different people began coming up to them when they stopped at a coffee shop to sit down. A young black woman with thick braids asked, curious, "What are you wearing? Such strange clothes. Your not filming a movie are you?"

Rose shook her head as still more people began circling around them. The Doctor pulled her close and grinned. "No, we're Time Lords. Nothing to worry about. We're from Gallifrey. Long way away from Earth. Come on then. What's your name?"

The girl shrugged and tossed her head imperiously. "Name's Shireen. Never heard of Gallifrey before. Earth's my home. Been here for generations. Lived in the same building too. I work for the local shop. Good job that. Just got off work in fact. What's a Time Lord? Anyone heard of them before?"

Rose stared at the girl curiously and asked, holding out her hand, "Name's Rose Tyler. Time Lady. We're a regenerative species. We change every time we die. We become a new person whenever we regenerate. Two hearts and naturally cold. Two of everything, right, Doctor? And you wouldn't happen to be related to Shireen Sallus would you?"

The Doctor winked and Rose took Shireen's hand. Shireen felt her pulse and marveled, "You've got a double pulse! Fantastic! See plenty of aliens down at the markets. Oods are a strange lot. But interesting. We trade internationally with the locals in other galaxies. But, wait, you knew Shireen Sallus? Just how old are you?"

The Doctor smirked and Jackie interrupted, smiling , "My daughter used to be human you know. Got turned into an alien. Yeah, Shireen's been her best mate since they were kids. We're from 21st century Earth. Time Lords travel in Time and Space with their funky spaceships."

Shireen stared in amazement. "Time Travel? Are you in league with the Time Agency? Torchwood?"

The Doctor smirked and shrugged, "Yeah. We know the man who runs Torchwood. Right, Rose? We're friends with him. Been for a while. Now, why don't you sit and tell us more about yourself."

Jackie excused herself to go to the bathroom and they listened to Shireen's tale of being a shop girl at the highest end store in London. She was the manager. She was delighted to know that Rose knew Shireen her many great grandmother. They talked for quite a while with a crowd hovering by. When nearly an hour had passed Rose found Jackie missing. She got up, robes rustling, and went into the coffee shop. The barista directed her to the bathrooms and she went inside. There was no one inside. The stall doors all hung open. She used her new sonic screwdriver to check for traces of energy and found some. The trail ended in a stall at the far end. There the trail ran cold. She went back out and got the Doctor. He checked too just to be sure. They began searching for a signal of a teleport or anything that could lead them to Jackie. Shireen offered to help. The Doctor scanned the entire shop for signs of unusual signals and finally locked on to something in the middle of the city. He led the way back to the Tardis and Shireen paused outside, uncertain. "Come on then. We don't have all day! Get in."

When Shireen got in she stared at the coral struts and console room with wide eyes. "Jesus! It's bigger on the inside!"

The Doctor quickly locked onto the signal he'd picked up and began dancing around the console madly. They were soon landing in a wheeze of brakes. Rose was the first to get out and stared in horror. They were inside a Dalek ship! Hundreds of Daleks sat in rows upon rows of stadium style seating. The Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her towards him with a shout just as the Daleks began yelling "Exterminate! Exterminate the Doctor!"

There was an enormous Dalek in the middle of the stadium that turned its laser cannon on them. Inside was a wilted looking man with electrodes and wires growing from his head. The Doctor cursed in Gallifreyan and pushed Rose behind him. "Don't you all just die! Davros! You filthy snake! I thought I killed you years ago! You've got my mother-in-law hostage and I want her back! Come on! Give her back and I promise not to kill you."

Davros's pointed ears perked up and he gave a hoarse laugh. "Doctor. It's been years. Do you like my play things? Made from humans I sucked up and teleported here. Easiest process in the world. Come on then. Tiny nano bots complete the conversion. You're 'mother-in-law' is being converted as we speak! Look!"

The Doctor stared as a holographic screen opened up and showed Jackie screaming in pain. She had a Dalek right next to her and another in front. The Doctor shouted in Gallifreyan to Rose who shook her head and stood her ground and held Shireen's hand. "Get out of here! I can handle this!"

The Doctor turned back to Davros and spread his hands. "What do you want, Davros? I'll give you anything just don't hurt Jackie. Full conversions are torture. They aren't natural. Please. Let her go."

Rose was beginning to glow and her teeth took on a sharp glint but the Doctor wasn't paying attention. "I want your Tardis. I want to win the Time War. You'll give it to me and I'll give you back your precious human. Come now."

Rose came forward and held out a glowing hand and said in a hollow voice, "Release my mother, Dalek Creator or I will divide you into atoms and dust particles."

The Doctor reached for her but it was too late. The Daleks began attacking and Rose stopped them with the flat of her palm. An enormous shield made of golden light surrounded them. The Daleks began to disappear into golden particles by the hundreds. Rose held out her hand and Davros died in a flash of light shot from her palm much like a laser cannon. He died screaming the Doctor's name.

When Rose collapsed in the Doctor's arms she came to and didn't remember a thing. Shireen had simply stood by and stared in fear and awe. Rose stood and shook herself off. She lead the way to the room where they had kept Jackie which was just behind Davros's seat. Jackie still had the plate on her head but she wasn't screaming anymore. Instead she hung limp, unconscious, in her bonds. The Doctor and Rose quickly carried her with Shireen's help back to the Tardis and took off. They put her on a bed in the medbay. The plate was stuck to her forehead and the Doctor carefully removed it. There were three holes in her head and they bled profusely. He scanned her and sighed when he read the results. "They didn't have a chance to release the nano bots into her blood stream. This was just a brain wave converter. Harmless by itself. With the nano bots life-threatening. They would have changed her into a Dalek. Very crude technology. Nothing like Time Lord technology. She'll be fine. Just let her sleep. I'll wipe her memory." He wiped Jackie's memories after peering inside her head and simply planted the suggestion that she had collapsed. Rose sat in a chair while he worked and mascara ran down her face. Shireen held her hand but said nothing. Rose finally opened her mouth. "That was the Bad Wolf wasn't it? It's still inside of me. Somewhere I can't reach it. Why didn't you tell me it was still there?"

The Doctor finished with his memory wipe and went to sit with Rose. "Yes, but it's a part of you. There's nothing I can do. It will be there till you die. Can't separate the two. You are it and it is you. Now, stop crying."

Rose stood and threw up her hands. "What if I end up hurting you? Make you into pea soup like I did those Daleks? I don't remember doing it but I do remember being inside light. Light forever. It was warm. Like coming home."

The Doctor hugged her. "I had no idea that it was even still there until you wiped out those Daleks. Now, stop fussing. Your not going to hurt me. I'm fine. Shireen, we should get you home. We need to go back to Gallifrey. Sorry. This trip has to be cut short while Jackie recovers."

Shireen shrugged. "That's fine with me. I won't keep you. I'll just be on my way home. Thanks. Just...you killed Daleks. Some of the most evil creatures in the universe. And they are supposed to be dead. Dead during the Time War."

The Doctor shrugged. "I am the man who ended the Daleks, but that was all Rose this time. I ended the time war but somehow saved Gallifrey in the future. Now, enough. We've got to get Jackie back to Gallifrey. Let's get you home first, Shireen."

They dropped Shireen off with a quick hug from Rose and were on their way to Gallifrey. Within minutes they were back on Gallifrey. The Doctor carried Jackie through the hospital doors in the main Capitol building. It was evening on Gallifrey by then. The Doctor was greeted by a physician in white robes like his own with golden symbols on the sleeves. He bowed to the Doctor and Rose. The Doctor instructed him in quick Gallifreyan and he took Jackie to a white pod. He put her inside of it and hooked several wires to her body and bandaged the holes in her forehead and spread a special cream on them. Once she was settled Rose sat down and watched the doctor work. He finally turned and spoke in brisk tones and the Doctor thanked him. A glass shield came up around Jackie and she was soon fast asleep.

Rose was crying again quietly and the Doctor gently picked her up and put her in a bed off to one side. He stroked her forehead and the physician came to check on her. They ran some tests and finally determined that she was in shock. The doctor, who's name was Taran, gave her an herbal supplement that was made from the crushed leaves of the Fa'dar plant. Rose was soon relaxed in the Doctor's arms and he hummed to her in her mind. She drew back at first, frightened, and then melded minds with him. Taran drew the curtains around them and left, locking the door behind him. The Doctor was soon taking off Rose's robes and she let him, reluctant. He was inside of her instantly and she whimpered and tried to keep quiet. She bucked under him and he hit her sweet spots over and over again. A glow soon filled the dimly lit room. Rose bit the Doctor's ears and began to kiss him desperately. She'd been terrified she'd loose him. She was the Bad Wolf, but was still scared of herself. Would she hurt him?

The Doctor hummed in Gallifreyan in her mind and bit one of her ears. _No, My'karti. You are safe. You did it to protect me. Probably saved the universe in the process. Chin up. Now, let me make you feel better._

The Doctor began to thrust harder and Rose moaned, not caring anymore. It was just as she started to tell him she loved him that there was a hissing sound. Ignoring it they continued to make love until she heard her mother screech, "What are you doing to my daughter?"

The Doctor hovered over Rose protectively and turned to look at Jackie who was peering through the curtains. She was staring in wonder and a hung of disgust. He slowly withdrew from Rose and stood while pulling a blanket off the end of the bed and draping it around his hips. He reached Jackie and took her hand. "It's all right. Glow's natural. Just regeneration energy. I was making love to her. Sorry. We lost track of time. How did you get out of the pod? You should be resting. Head trauma. You collapsed all of a sudden. Come on now. Back into the med pod. Get some sleep."

The Doctor tied the blanket in a knot at the corner and let it ride low on his hips. It was longed and dragged on the ground. Jackie reluctantly got back in the pod and showed him the button she'd pressed. He kissed her forehead and said softly, hand glowing as he touched her cheek, "Go to sleep now. And leave the wires and electrodes alone. They monitor your vitals."

After he had reattached the wires to Jackie and she gripped his hand tightly he turned back to her. "What is it now? Your just fine. The med pod will heal anything that's possibly wrong with you. Time Lord technology can cure any disease known to humans. Even cancer. Now, I need to be with my bondmate. Go to sleep, Jackie. We'll be quieter. I promise."

Jackie sighed and squeezed his hand. "Take good care of her, Doctor. Please. And, thanks, for taking care of me. Seeing Earth was amazing. I understand how Rose feels now. Good night."

The Doctor turned from her and went back to Rose and she yanked him back to her. He let the blanket drop to the floor and kissed her deeply. They rolled about until she was on top and he was buried deep inside of her. When he finally came inside her if was quietly with a soft groan. Rose had to bite her lip to keep from screaming in ecstasy. They were both mentally and emotionally exhausted and were soon asleep.

Rose woke nine hours later and found the Doctor curled up on top of her. Jackie was sitting in a chair reading a book across from them. She waved and smiled. "Thought you'd never wake up. I couldn't sleep anymore so I got up and found this on the table out there. It's a book on Time Lord reproduction and anatomy. Interesting stuff. Tell me. Does he really have two...?"

Rose glared at Jackie. "Mum! That's personal. But, yes, he does. All Time Lords do. Now, hush. He's tired. We don't normally sleep this much. I'm going back to sleep."

Jackie went back to reading and Rose tried to sleep. The Doctor was crushing her rib cage though so she finally shook him and he woke with a grunt. Sleepily he looked at her. "What is it Rose? Feeling better?"

Rose shook her head and grumbled. "Get off me. I can't breath."

The Doctor got off her and when they were situated pulled her against him. "Sorry. Now, let me sleep. Yesterday was trying. Good morning and good night."

They both fell asleep and Jackie waited for a few more hours, eating what Taran brought her, before they woke up. Taran, during that time, explained Time Lord reproduction and looming. The Doctor ate Tikinue meat and eggs for breakfast along with Rose after they got dressed. They made sure Jackie was okay before taking her back to Earth's 21st century.

Jackie invited them to stay for a few days and they did. When Rose woke in her pink bed with the Doctor curled up around her like a barnacle it was with a happy sigh. She shook him gently. "Doctor, Ra'tarinissman! Wake up! I'm hungry. Please. Wake up!"

The Doctor opened his eyes and yawned blearily. "Yeah, let me sleep. I'm running on four hours here unlike you. Have Jackie order in. I'll be up in a bit. Good night then."

With that he went back to sleep. Rose put on a robe and helped the her mother fix breakfast. The Doctor joined them two hours later and drank coffee and read the morning paper. He ate his bacon and complimented Jackie on her cooking. They went out and went shopping and came back and watched tv for a while. The Doctor finally grew restless and moved the Tardis into the apartment and began to go in and out. He finally, after nearly two days at Jackie's, had had enough. Rose told her mother goodbye and they went back to Gallifrey and the Lungburrow estate.

Susan and Jack were off exploring different cities on Gallifrey and everyone else was busy. Rose was startled to find that she began needing the Doctor more every day and even begged him for sex at one point. He explained that she was going into her first heat and that's why he'd been reluctant to stay with Jackie. It was driving him mad. Could he last an entire week?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Warning: Threesome ahead! If you don't want any Jack/Doctor/Rose action then skip this one!

The Doctor woke up the next morning with a raging hard on. Rose was already awake and rubbing herself against him. He grunted and rolled over on top of her. He settled himself right against her core and groaned when he felt how hot she was. It was enough to drive any Time Lord crazy. He slid inside of her and let himself drape across her body so that he pushed her into the covers. She was whimpering in need and scratching at his back with her manicured nails. The Doctor groaned again and began thrusting. "Roses, that's all I smell. Bloody roses and Scotch and Time. Fuck! Rose, oh gods Rose. I know, I know. Your mine. Always. Come on, that's my girl. Right. Rose!"

The Doctor thrusted inside her deeper and began to pick up the pace. He looked between them and noticed blood on his cock. It made him see red as he bit her neck and thrusted inside of her in earnest. She wrapped her legs around his waist and whimpered, "Ra'tarinissman! Please, need you. More! Please, want you! Harder!"

The Doctor thrusted harder inside of her deeper as deep as he could get and groaned out her name as he got closer to climax. Rose groaned and whimpered as she heard him responding to her. He thrusted harder and finally bit her hard enough to draw blood in the juncture of her shoulder. She screamed his name and he came pouring his seed inside of her. "Fuck! Rose! I love you! Ila karti fasa, Rose!"

Rose finally came down from her high and gave a soft sigh of content. For now she was curled up in his arms and sighed. He curled up around her protectively and sighed. "Feeling better now?"

Rose opened her eyes and whimpered softly as she curled up around him. "Yeah. Somewhat. That was...strange. I'm sorry if I was so desperate but I just...needed you. I love you too, Doctor. My Doctor."

The Doctor felt himself get hard within a matter of minutes of Rose rubbing herself against him. He was soon inside her again and thrusting away. It was clear that Rose would be like this for a matter of days maybe even weeks. Cycles for Time Ladies varied from person to person. It wasn't an exact science. Rose moaned and let the Doctor take over. He held her tightly in his arms and thrusted harder. She scratched his back and whimpered. "Please, Doctor! I need...I need...I need...!"

The Doctor picked up the pace and began whispering in her ear. "Rose, I love you. Fuck! You want my cum?! You want me filling you up? Come on, girl. Come on. You want this? I'm gonna make you cum! Come on, My'karti. Cum for me, Rose! Come on!"

Rose clenched around him and began thrusting in tandem with him. He thrusted deeper inside of her and finally stilled when there was a knock on the door. He grumbled and pulled away from Rose and went to the door. Rose whimpered and reached for him. He shushed her and opened the door a crack and peaked out. Jack stood there with a tray of food and smiled. "Hey, Doc? Haven't seen you in a couple of days. Want something to eat? Susan's downstairs. Can I come in?"

The Doctor hesitated and finally opened the door. He motioned. Jack came in and nearly dropped the tray at the sight of Rose crying and the blood all over the bed. He put down the tray and began to reach for Rose when the Doctor grabbed his hand and shook his head. "Don't touch her. She's fine. Just in heat. Nothing I can do but give myself to her. Leave her be. Leave the food. It'll pass in a matter of hours and then she sleep for a bit. Thanks. It's only like this between bondmates. Go on then. I'll take care of her."

The Doctor was beginning to glow and pushed Jack gently towards the door. Rose was glowing too and as soon as Jack was gone the Doctor was back on top of Rose. He made love to her until she was screaming his name in Gallifreyan and finally, hours later, she fell into a healing sleep. The Doctor shrugged on a robe and ate some Gigantosaur meat and some yaddlefish. He would need all the protein he could get. When he had eaten and drunk nearly a pitcher full of water he finally made his way downstairs. Rose would be asleep for a matter of two or three hours. He needed to tell Jack what was going on. He finally found Jack in the sitting room reading a book intently. He looked at the Doctor and asked, uncertain, "Is Rose all right, Doc? This says that this only happens between bondmates and that heat cycles can last weeks! Normally a Time Lady has a menstrual cycle every few months and otherwise is fine. But this neediness and determination to mate is incredible! Even my partners weren't this likely to act this way. And it increases the chances of conceiving. It means you could become a father. Are you ready for that chance Doc? I mean you've only just got married."

The Doctor shrugged and replied with sparkling eyes, "I'd be thrilled if Rose would bear my next children. Thrilled. And I know she does want a family. So, not really worried about it. There are few enough Time Lords born naturally as it is. So, yes, why the fuck not?"

Jack nodded in understanding and grinned. "All right. Just checking. But, Doc, promise me something? You'll take care of her?"

The Doctor nodded and settled down across from the Captain. They sat in silence for a while and finally enjoyed some snacks that Susan brought them. She vanished back into the kitchen when she saw what Jack was reading. Jack finally broke the silence and asked as he watched the Doctor eat an entire plate full of yaddlefish. "You must have to produce an awful lot of semen to keep her satisfied, huh?"

The Doctor nearly choked on his food and stared at Jack momentarily. "Well, yes, of course! Trillions of sperm cells. About a gallon a day in fact. Not that I'm keeping tack. It helps keep her hormones in check. I'll know when she wakes up. Hormones and all that. Now kindly shut it."

The Doctor went back to eating and finally finished the plate of yaddlefish. He pointed to the Gigantosaur on Jack's plate. "Not going to eat that are you?"

Jack shook his head. "Nah, help yourself."

The Doctor finished another two steaks before he was satisfied and settled back for a nap. Jack went back to reading and looked occasionally in the Doctor's direction. The Doctor's eyes flew open an hour later and he was gone upstairs in a flash. Rose woke up feeling as if her entire body was on fire. She found the Doctor on top of her and inside of her already hard and ready. He started thrusting and she clung to him as if her life depended on it.

Almost three weeks passed before Rose's heat cycle came to an end. The Doctor was sleeping as she woke up next to him in bed. All she could remember from the last few days was desperation and need and fire. She noted that there were dark circles under his eyes. He even looked thinner. It worried her so she hastily snuck out of bed and pulled on a robe. When she made her way downstairs she found Jack sitting at the table along with Susan and Tirina and a few others. It was early morning. Maybe about seven am. When Susan and Jack saw her she was guided to the table and a plate of food set inside of her. Tirina leaned forward eagerly and asked, excited, "So, are you going to be a mother, Rose?"

Rose nearly spit out her mouthful of food. She hastily chewed and then swallowed. "I dunno. I think it's a bit early yet, yeah. I don't even remember much the last couple of days. I mean. Don't Time Lords have fertility problems?"

Susan shook her head. "Not with Grandfather. He managed to impregnate both his wives first time round. Our family has always been very fertile for some reason. Single births. Twins are rare. Triplets even rarer. But, yes, it is very likely your pregnant. Come on then. Eat and we'll go to the Tardis and run a scan."

Rose ate quickly, eager to know whether or not she was a mother, and followed Susan to the Tardis where it was parked in the living room.

They went inside and ran to the medbay. Once there Rose sat on a bed and let Susan run a scan on her with a special blood based tester. It beeped after a matter of minutes and Rose took it from Susan eagerly. The screen read positive in blue. She was about two weeks along! She was pregnant!

Susan asked, quietly, her voice trembling with excitement. "Should I go wake Grandfather? He'll want to know!"

Rose shook her head. "No, he needs sleep. He looks so thin. Let's wait until tomorrow. Then we'll tell him. Wait, is there a way to tell if its male or female?"

Susan hastily took out Rose's sonic screwdriver and scanned her. Susan shook her head sadly. "No, no way to tell. Your too early on. You'll know in about a month though. Pregnancies last for about a year. Come on then! Let's get on with it. You need more sleep. Go back to Grandfather. He'll probably wake up worried. Go on then!"

Rose hastily went back into the house and ran upstairs. The Doctor was awake, naked as a jay bird, and desperately searching for her in the living room. When he saw her he grabbed her and pulled her to him and nearly crushed her. She gasped and clung to him. "Doctor, I'm all right. It's okay. I'm fine. Just don't hurt the baby. Calm down. I'm fine. Really."

When the Doctor heard the word baby he searched her pockets and grabbed the sonic screwdriver. He scanned her and checked the readings. When it came back positive he picked her up and whirled her around. "Gods, Rose! I'm gonna be a dad again! This is fantastic! Come on. What do you need? Food? We need to move you into the Tardis. Keep you safe. Time Lord pregnancies have about a fifty-fifty chance of aborting early on. Is everything normal? Did you run other tests?"

Rose hastily kissed him. "It's all right, Doctor. Calm down. The scan says everything is normal. I'm only about two weeks on. Now, go back to sleep. I'm gonna be fine. And, no, we don't need to move onto the Tardis. We have a medical room right here on the estate and one in every single Tardis outside. Go back to sleep. Your exhausted."

The Doctor carried her into the Tardis and ran tests just to be sure. When he was satisfied that everything was normal he tucked Rose away in their bed and fed her himself. She was still tired and fell asleep curled up in his arms safe and happy.

The Doctor was like a helicopter for the next two months until he was sure that Rose was okay. He ran tests everyday and didn't let her lift a finger to do anything. She didn't mind, not at first, until one day he brought her soup and she threw up all over him. Then she told him to get out and he hastily left when she threw a pillow at him.

He let her be for a while until she finally came into the console room and found him tinkering with the main roater. She tried to apologized for yelling but he hastily shook his head. "Sorry, it's my fault. Bonding instincts are too strong to ignore. First child and all that. I should have given you some space. I just needed to know that the baby was okay. Sorry. Anyway, shall we eat something? I know your craving perdia chips and yaddlefish."

Rose nodded and they made their way to the kitchen. The Tardis was humming inside her mind soothingly. The Doctor made her a yaddlefish wrap and she ate it in a flash. After he had finished his own he made love to her on the table. She came quietly beneath him and they curled up in each others arms. Just as the Doctor was about to start making love to her again he heard a knock on the door frame. "Doc, I know that this is a bondmate thing but, really, have you christened every space inside the Tardis yet?"

The Doctor chuckled as Jack settled down in a chair and cocked his head. "Care to watch?"

Jack laughed and winked but watched anyway. "Nah. Not unless I can get in on the action. She's all yours, Doc."

The Doctor felt no threat to his bondmate when Jack was around. He let him watch without batting an eye. When they came in a shower of sparks Jack clapped his hands and reached out, hesitant. The Doctor touched his glowing hand to Jack's and a tingle spread up Jack's arm. He shivered and saw, for a second, what the Doctor was feeling. The lust, the love, the possessiveness, and the protectiveness. It was all there and, beneath it, was a darker side that Jack had never seen. It was terrible and beautiful all at once. He hastily drew his hand away and watched as they broke apart and sat in chairs next to him. Rose sat on his left and the Doctor on his right. Jack checked Rose's pulse and then pulled her into his lap. He wasn't aroused at all, surprisingly, but she felt him slowly get hard and squirmed reaching for the Doctor. The Doctor had her on his lap in a flash and, suddenly, glanced at Jack and asked, "Do you want to...?"

Jack nodded. "Only if you want me too, Doc. She's yours after all. Not my wife. Up to you."

Rose pulled Jack in for a kiss and he kissed her back. It was tentative and new and made his cock throb. Rose felt Jack rise and watched as he began removing his clothes. Once he had finished he held out his hand. She went to him and clambered onto his lap. He cradled her in his arms and she slowly sank onto his cock. The Doctor felt no threat to his child's security or his bondmate's. In fact he was strangely aroused watching them together. Even as Jack tenderly made love to Rose he watched the Doctor for signs of jealousy. There were none. Just pure lust. The Doctor stood and bent and kissed Jack. Jack let his tongue dance with the Doctor's and moaned when the Doctor bit him. He whispered encouragements in Jack's ear, dirty things in Gallifreyan that Jack had learned over his months on Gallifrey. When Jack finally came it was with the Doctor's fingers deep inside his ass. They retreated to the bedroom and Jack proceeded to fuck the Doctor and in turn the Doctor fucked him. When both men were too exhausted to lift a finger Rose made love to first one then the other. She finally lay between them and curled up with her back against the Doctor's chest and Jack's face buried in her breasts. He smiled and the Doctor nuzzled Rose's neck. "Doc, tell me something? Why now? I've always been attracted to the two of you but I thought you were monogamous. What changed?"

The Doctor shrugged and reached out to stroke Jack's face. "Your one of my favorite people. I don't feel threatened by you. I trust you. Even the warped sense of time is...comforting to me now. I'm used to it. Really. I do like you Jack. Maybe not love but like, yes, very much. I know that Rose loves you. So, that's good enough for me. Now, hush. Go to sleep."

Jack cuddled Rose and the Doctor fell asleep with a sigh of satisfaction. He woke later that morning with a raging hard on. He woke Jack and fucked him into the mattress until Jack was yelling his name. Rose woke and demanded to be made love too. The Doctor was hasty to oblige her and they finally stopped to eat. After a while they settled down in the library the Doctor took Jack's hand and placed it on Rose's stomach. "Feel that. The baby's twin heart beat. Fantastic isn't it?"

Jack nodded and grinned at Rose. She cuddled with him and they all got lost in a tangle of limbs. Rose was soon hungry again and they ate soup and yaddlefish until they couldn't move. Jack finally curled around the Doctor and listened to his double heart beat. It was soothing. Rose cuddled up to them both and finally fell asleep on the bundle of blankets beneath them. It was going to be a good pregnancy. A long, good pregnancy.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Doctor woke the next morning with Jack tucked up in his arms. He sighed as he felt Rose curled up at his back and stroked Jack's hair and gently shook him. "Jack. Wake up. It's time to get up. Go on then. I would love for you to stay longer but you'll worry Susan. And its never good to worry her. My family wouldn't approve I'm afraid. They're not quite as liberal as me and Susan are. Now, come on. Get dressed. Your clothes are in the kitchen."

Rose curled into the Doctor's arms and fell back asleep. It was still early. Jack left them with a kiss left lingering on the Doctor's lips. The Doctor was soon asleep again. He curled protectively around his pregnant wife and sighed when he woke hours later. Jack was standing in the doorway to the library watching them. Rose slept a lot more now that she was pregnant but ate twice as much too. She woke when the Doctor picked her up and carried her to Jack. Jack took her and smiled with a wink at the Doctor. His hands teased Rose's breasts and brushed between her legs. She whimpered and woke up and was soon kissing Jack passionately. They made out for a few moments before Rose was determinedly tugging on Jack's tie. He carried her back into the library and pulled his cock out of his pants. Rose scratched his back eagerly and he whispered, teasing, "My golden girl is horny. Where do you want me, Rose?"

Rose bit his lower lip and said in a husky voice, "Between my legs. In my pussy. Now. Please." Jack was quick to oblige her and she soon had him out of his clothes. He made love to her twice before she was begging for the Doctor's twin cocks. The Doctor willingly took over. Her hormonal state made her crave him even more than usual. Not as bad as in heat but just as lusty. Jack watched without envy, only awe at how two people could love each other so much. He'd seen couples of dozens of different species make love but Time Lords topped it all. He watched as the Doctor brought Rose to a golden climax. Curious, Jack watched as golden semen poured onto the blankets and stained them like glitter.

He touched the Doctor's glowing skin and the Doctor pulled him in for a kiss with a deep growl. He was still hard inside of Rose. He pulled out of her and yanked Jack's head down to his twin cocks. His voice was a growl, "Suck me. You seem like the color, Jack. Do you want to taste the cum of someone almost a god?"

Jack was quick to oblige him and took his first cock into his mouth. The Doctor groaned and his nostrils flared as he felt his cockhead pulled on. Jack used his tongue to tease and prod the Doctor's slit. He murmured, moaning and cursing in Gallifreyan, "Gods, Jack! That feels good. Don't stop now. Go on, suck on the other one."

Jack was hasty to do so and sucked on the Doctor's second cock and teased that slit too. The Doctor was soon on his back hips bucking as Jack continued to worship his cocks. He finally, after nearly half an hour, came spurting cum all over Jack's face and chest. Jack hummed in appreciation. The Doctor's cum tasted like honey and Hypervodka to him. He cleaned himself up and yanked the Doctor to him eagerly. "Let me, Doc. I want to fuck you now."

The Doctor was weeping fluids and sank onto Jack's cock without a thought. He groaned at being filled and Rose kissed him deeply. Jack fucked the Doctor until he was cumming and cursing Jack in Gallifreyan. The Doctor smelled Jack's arousal and flipped them over so Jack was on his stomach. He snatched a bottle of lube and began to fill Jack's ass with his fingers one by one. When he had Jack groaning and begging him he finally filled him up with his first cock. Alternating between the two he had Jack cumming in a matter of minutes. They lay in a heap with Jack curled up around the Doctor. "I love you, Doc. You too Rose. Always will. You ever need me I'll come running."

The Doctor hugged him and said, voice husky with sleep. "We love you too, Jack. Always will. I can admit that now. Even I love you. Tell me. Do you want to be the baby's godfather? I need a right hand man."

Jack wiped away a tear. "Sure, Doc. I can't be here all the time. Gotta run Torchwood, but I can promise that I'll visit whenever I can. I'll stay until the baby is born. Come here. I want you again. I love you too, Doc. That means a lot."

They made love to each other and to Rose in turn before Jack fell asleep curled up in Rose's arm listening to her quadruple heart beat. When they woke up later that afternoon there was a tray of food laying in the blankets. Rose sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. The sight of food made her stomach growl and she began to eat. Jack joined her shortly followed by the Doctor. They found a note on the coffee table and the Doctor read it. _Dear family and friend, Please join me in the console room when you've changed and dressed. I have something to show you._

They went to the console room after dressing and getting showers. Susan was sitting in the jump seat and held something in her hands. She opened them and the Doctor stared in confusion. "What is that, Susan? Is that...a Slitheen egg? What is it doing here?"

There was movement and they turned to see two bulky green Slitheen sitting on the grating. The female smiled and said, in her high childlike voice, "Doctor, its good to see you again after so many years. You were kind to me. This is my husband Roxic Saltari Slitheen. You may remember me as Margaret. I was brought here by your granddaughter to ask you a favor. The Slitheen and the Gatheen are fighting. We are at civil war. Please, can you help us?"

The Doctor hesitated before studying the egg in Susan's hands. It was about the size of a ostrich egg. It was a green color like puke with a tiny twig growing out the top. He hesitated before asking, curious, "Margaret, is this your egg? Can I hold it?"

Margaret nodded. "Yes, of course. Only just laid it yesterday. Be my guest. We're not sure if its a boy or a girl. Be about three months before we can tell."

He took the egg carefully and grinned an idea popping in his head. He took out his sonic screwdriver and passed it over the egg. He checked the settings and barked out a laugh. "It's a girl! Congratulations!"

Margaret blinked and smiled in pleased surprise. "Oh, how did you do that? What is that device your using?"

The Doctor grinned. "Just something I made up years ago. Sonic screwdriver. Does just about everything. But, yes, its a weapon and an instrument of medicine all at once. Now, come on then. Want to find out what gender my baby is? I'm gonna be a father soon. 10 more months."

Margaret asked, face furrowing, "How? I thought you and your granddaughter were the last of your kind?"

The Doctor shook his head and placed the egg carefully in Margaret's large talons. He shook her husband's hand, avoiding his talons, and led the way to the medbay. He had Rose sit on a bed close to the medical scanner and yanked up her frilly pink shirt. He took out an ultra sound wand and put gel on it and put it to her stomach. On the screen everyone watched as an image of a baby formed. He grinned and examined the child's genitals. With a sigh of relief he stared at Rose who smiled brilliantly at him. "This is my wife Rose. She's a Time Lady now. Got turned into one by the Tardis. Two months along. Oh, and Gallifrey was saved in the future. It's right outside those doors. Susan, did you put the Tardis on silent so you wouldn't bother us? Clever girl. Now, ah! Rose, its a boy! That's fantastic! You are staying on the Tardis with Jack and Susan. No buts, ifs, and or otherwise. We know how dangerous Slitheen are and Gatheen can be just as bad. I don't need you in on the action. Stress could cause damage to the baby."

Rose crossed her arms and said firmly, "Nope. Your not going out there alone. You need me. We'll be fine. I'm strong. Everything is normal, Doctor, I'm passed the mark for anything to happen to him. It'll be fine. Your not going alone this time. We're going to the Capitol and recruiting an army. Come on. Oh, but, Ra'tarinissman! It's a boy! I'm so excited!"

The Doctor hugged her as he wiped off the gel and pulled her close and hummed into her neck. She cuddled him for a moment before finding herself embraced by Susan and Jack. Then Margaret asked, curious, as she carefully touched Rose's arm, "What about the heart beat? May I?"

Rose nodded and let Margaret splay a taloned hand out on her stomach. She felt carefully and nodded in satisfaction. "Four heartbeats? Fascinating. Raxacoricofallapatorians only have one heart. We live about two hundred years or so. I am only 30. Young yet. But you must be awfully young for a Time Lady. How old are you?"

Rose shrugged. "I'm 21 now. Doctor's 902. Yeah, big age gap. Now, can we look into an army? I want to help save the Slitheen and the Gatheen. Come on then! We've got a war to stop!"

The Doctor led the way to the doors with Jack following closely behind and Rose clinging to both their hands. She was touched eagerly by the rest of the family when they were told that she was having a boy. They dressed in traditional red robes and the Doctor braided Rose's hair and pinned it in curls and put a caul of Gallifire around it. She wore her necklace and her tear drop earrings of Gallifire. The Doctor wore a necklace that he'd had since childhood. It was a heavy pendant in Gallifreyan gold with his name carved on it in circular writing. He held Rose's hand and squeezed it gently as she watched Tryfar help him into his silver waist coat. Once he was dressed he grinned and took her hand. The Slitheen couple stood by in the chaos watching with interest. Rose helped Jack get into his black shirt and his blue tie. He put on a black great coat that was easier to run in and heavy combat boots. Rose smirked and kissed his cheek with a wink. He blushed when the Doctor's hand brushed his and he touched his face and kissed him directly on the lips. "Doc! What about your family?" He hissed.

The Doctor smirked and winked at him. "My family is one of the more liberal ones in the houses of Rassilion. Don't worry. It means your a family friend. Trust me. You're safe with me. Now, are we ready?"

Tryfar looked up as he finished fixing the ties on the Doctor's robes. He stood tall in his robes, silver mingling with red, and Tryfar led the way into the Tardis. The rest of his family, including Susan, hugged them and they even exchanged bows with the Slitheen and promised to look after their egg, which they were leaving behind.

They went into the Tardis and the Doctor coordinated everyone, there were only seven them, and had Rose stand beside him. Tryfar grinned and his long brown circles fought his cap. Rose kissed his cheek and they finally took off.

Once they landed in the Capitol the Doctor led the way into the Citadel and they made their way to the top floor. Rose nervously held the Doctor's hand as they walked down the hall and into the Council room. President Terifin was sitting discussing something with Councilor Daris, the other 18 councilors listening intently. He turned as the Doctor came in and rose and smiled. When he saw the Slitheen he raised an eyebrow and asked, confused, "Doctor? Why are there Slitheen here? Are they looking for Sanctuary?"

The Doctor bowed low and shook his head. "No, my Lord. Please, I want to help them. They are...friends. I want to recruit an army. A small one. About two a thousand men and women to help stop a civil war. Please, I humbly beg your assistance. I hope that you will take this as a favor from a friend and not a citizen."

The General rose, in robes of silver, and saluted the Doctor. "I will aid the Doctor in whatever he needs. We fought together in the War. He is a war hero. He deserves whatever aid we can give. Why don't we vote on it?"

The Council did just that and voted. It was a majority with only three against it. The Doctor bowed again with fist over heart and the President returned the bow. He said, quiet, firm, "Be careful. We want you home home whole, Doctor. Please. Even I have come to appreciate your genius. Only a thousand men. That's all. Gallifrey has seen enough war. Are you certain your wife should be going with you? Slitheen have not always been known for their kindness. I worry..."

The Doctor was silent for a moment before holding out his hand palm up. It was an ancient Time Lord gesture. One of trust. He was asking the President to trust him. Terifin hesitated and finally put his palm on the top of the Doctor' hand indicating his trust. The Doctor nodded and the General followed them out of the Council room. The General led the way down to the barracks. Ten floors down and a turn to the left they made their way towards the barracks.

Rose hugged the Doctor's hand eagerly and he sensed her unease as they found themselves in a room of soldiers in black fatigues. He reassured her mentally, _It's all right, My'Karti. Your safe. These are the soldiers of Gallifrey. The ones who fought with me in the Great War. I know many of them and their families. Some of them even went with me to the Academy. Don't worry. I love you, Rose. I will keep you safe. I promise._

With that they watched as the Doctor addressed the soldiers. "Please, today friends came to me and they looked for help from Gallifrey. I want to put an end to the Slitheen and Gatheen civil war. Please, help me! Who will stand with me? Like you did during the Great War! Let Gallifrey reach out to other planets and provide them with aid! Let's start with the Raxacoricofallapatorians!"

A soldier towards the back of the room stood and saluted the Doctor! "I remember you, Doctor! I was a part of your platoon! I will join you! Come on then lads! Let's help out the Doctor!"

The rest of the room was soon on its feet. The Doctor went about and the General helped him to select men for the main platoon. They soon had 200 men and women and went and gathered another 800 people. They took the time to gather laser guns and other strange weapons that Rose had never heard of before. The Doctor changed from his robes into army fatigues. Rose watched as he put on heavy black boots made of a heavy material. He put on a heavy vest made of silver material over a long sleeved black shirt and heavy pants. His leather jacket went on next and a black helmet. Rose changed into armor of her own and so did Jack. They finally got together and filed into the Tardis. Tryfar was still in his robes he smiled and shook his head when he was offered fatigues. "I will stay behind to advise the Council in Father's stead. You go. Help the Raxacoricofallapatorians. I love you father. Be safe. Be safe...Mother."

Rose hugged Tryfar in surprise and kissed his cheek. He kissed her lips and then hugged the Doctor. They made their way to the Tardis and filed in one by one. The Tardis was enormous on the inside now as if she sensed what was going on. The console was further away and they walked up to it. Rose stroked the column and grinned as the Tardis hummed in her mind. The Doctor had the General help him pilot the Tardis and they quickly took off. Soldiers stood and sat on the grating and the Doctor had Jack pass out rations. Once the soldiers were fed they finally landed on Raxacoricofallapatorious. Rose finished licking her fingers of the yaddlefish and grabbed the Doctor's hand and they walked out of the Tardis doors. They Tardis hummed loudly and Rose heard inside her mind, _My Rose. I love you. Defend yourself if you must. You know what to do._

Rose nodded and walked under a huge forest of tall trees. A path was cut through the trees and led, as they marched two abreast, to a city. There was a lake that smelled of vinegar and bubbled faintly. The Doctor dipped his fingers in it and licked them. He made a face and spat. Rose tasted the water and spat it out too. Vinegar! They walked into the city and found themselves surrounded another alien that looked similar to the Slithern but had large slitted eyes and muscular bodies unlike the Slitheen. They must be the Gatheen! They were brown and gold with ridges on their foreheads.

The Doctor noticed they were armed with laser guns and other types of weapons. The Doctor called out even as he unslung a silver gun from his shoulder. He cocked it and it began to hum. "Now, what seems to be the problem? I know that the Gatheen and the Slitheen are two different families. But they are of the same race. I'm here to help. Name's the Doctor. Whoever is the leader of this group step forward."

A male stepped forward with red ridges on his forehead. He asked, voice deep and rich, "I've never heard of the Doctor. What species are you and why are you armed?"

The Doctor hesitated before grinning and replying, "Well, we're from Gallifrey. Time Lords. And we WILL fire if you do. Take us to the heart of the city and the head of the planet. I know there's a council. We're here to act as mediators. Now, get on with it then. Otherwise we'll arrest you all in the name of the Gallifreyan empire."

The Gatheen led the way eyeing the rest of the Time Lords warily. They reached a ten story building with white windows and went inside. The other Gatheen and the rest of the Time Lords waited outside. They walked to the stairs and followed the Gatheen platoon leader to the top floor. There in the middle of a carpeted room was a group of Gatheen and Slitheen. The red crested Gatheen bowed to the oldest of theses members. A Gatheen and a Slitheen couple were sitting in two chairs and talking in hushed voices. The older of the two, the female who was Slitheen, had patches of silver on her green skin. Rose hesitated before going up to her. The Slitheen turned to her and raised an eyebrow and flexed her talons. "Who are you? Tridir what is the meaning of this? Who are these people? What do you want? I'm trying to negotiate my way out of a turf war here!"

Rose spoke up and said brightly, "We're Time Lords. Name's Rose Tyler. This is the Doctor. He's my husband. Margaret is the person who came to ask us to help. Tell us, what was this whole war over anyway? Land? What? How can we help?"

The female hesitated before motioning that they approach. "My name is Harass Fraxilion Slitheen. I am the matriarch of the Slitheen family. This is Garfar Gatheen. He is the patriarch of the Gatheen family. We are fighting over the mineral deposits that were found on Slitheen land. We want to start a mine there but the Gatheen found out about it. They tried to invade our land!"

The Doctor sat down with them and opened negotiations for the land. It was suddenly that, minutes later, that there was gun fire outside. The Doctor got them out of the Council room and told Rose, firmly as he grabbed her and kissed her, hard, "I love you. If you must, use it. Use the power. Now, get ready."

They stepped out of the building and found the Time Lord soldiers fighting the Gatheen. They had the small platoon surrounded and other Slitheen were around them. The Doctor made his way to the center of the conflict and held up his gun and then dropped it on the ground. "I am not armed! Now, can we work this out peacefully? Please? Your matriarch and patriarch are negotiating right now. They met in secret to help end this war. It's only the lower classes that are interested in the minerals. Now, make a compromise. You can hire Gatheen to help in the mines and give them a fair wage. A half a gold coin of Raxacoricofallipitorian wages a day. That's the compromise. Can you live with that and stop shooting one another?"

The leader of the Slitheen came forward and nodded. He was about Margaret's height and had sharp talons. The Doctor brought forward Margaret who, it turned out, was the granddaughter of the matriarch. She shook hands with the young Gatheen. There was some protest from the Slitheen at first and the Time Lords had to squelch it. They arrested anyone who broke out and tried to shoot. Once they had signed a pact between the two races they helped them start a plan for the rest of the mines. The Doctor smiled at Rose and pulled her close. Jack put a hand on either of their shoulders. They left, after nearly a week of negotiations, and got to the rest of the Slitheen to take care of the Gatheen. They went back to Gallifrey and took Margaret and her husband with them along with the General and the Gallifreyan soldiers.

The Doctor dropped off the soldiers and the General in the Capitol and took them back home to the Lungburrow Estate.

He promptly picked Rose up and led the way to the kitchen. Margaret and her husband followed and they fixed them something to eat. Margaret took her egg from Susan and hummed softly as she held her husband's hand. She held it in her talons and Roxic sat down on the floor. Susan offered them food and they eagerly accepted. Rose watched them eat, fascinated, and asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "What exactly do you lot normally eat?"

Roxic looked up from his Gigantosaur meat and smiled. "Eggs mainly. Some meat and fish. Depends. There's a creature called a Baraxillo beast. We eat its eggs and hunt it for its meat. Don't eat a lot of plants, but we do eat a lot of calcium rich minerals. That's why we were fighting over the mines. Calcium deposits. Good for strong talons and healthy bodies. Now, this stuff? This...dinosaur. This is what Time Lords eat?"

Rose nodded as she munched on perdia chips and yaddlefish. "Yeah, it's good, huh? We hunt them for their meat but only Time Lords can afford it. Not common Gallifreyans. Are you excited to be a dad?"

Roxic shrugged and grinned. "Yes, I suppose. It's my first child, but I am privileged to be the mate of the matriarch's grandchild. I hope that I do well as a father. We are very protective of our children."

The Doctor sat down next to Roxic and ripped into a leg of Gigantosaur meat. He noticed Rose watching him and winked. She blushed and looked at her own plate. "Damn good stuff this! Eat it almost every day. Well...not everyday but there are plenty of other things on Gallifrey to eat. Like Wolmaras. Like sheep only the meat is better. Tastier. I've tried foods from all over the place. Even your common foods like sheep, goat, etc from Earth. What do you say Margaret? Dinner and bondage?"

Jack heard this and blew Rassar juice out his nose. He was patted on the back by the Doctor who was watching him with hungry eyes. They finished their meal and left the Slitheen to sleep in the living room. The rest of the family was already in bed. They went back to the Tardis and Rose dragged the Doctor to their bedroom with Jack following behind. They were quick to remove each others clothes and sandwiched Rose between them with Jack on the bottom. The Doctor quickly fucked Rose and then Jack and, when they finally turned in for the night, winked at them. "How's dinner and bondage sound on Yestalis? Care for a rerun of our honeymoon, Rose? Only with Jack added in?"

Rose grinned as she hugged her mate and her lover. "Yeah, that sounds fantastic! Let's. But this day has been exhausting. Come on then, boys. Go to sleep and let a lady get her beauty rest."

The Doctor fell asleep and dreamed of white beaches, kissing, and blue palm trees with hammocks. Rose dreamed of golden light and the Tardis saying, _I love you, Rose Tyler. Please, take care of the endless one and of my favorite Time Lord._

Jack was the last to fall asleep and smirked as he thought about all the trouble they could get up to on Yestalis. Oh, dinner and bondage! And maybe a movie would be nice too...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Warning: Jack/Rose/Doctor time! If you don't like then skip this!

The Doctor woke the next morning and made love to first Jack, then Rose. Once he had satisfied both of them, then he led the way to a sauna room. They sat in the wet and soaked up the heat and steam. Rose sighed as she snuggled between her husband and her lover. She grinned and was soon nodding off in the Doctor's arms. He let his hands wander to her buttocks and squeezed. Jack was quick to catch on. He grabbed Rose and rubbed his cock between her ass cheeks. She moaned and opened her eyes. The Doctor sank her onto his cocks and she gave a strangled cry as Jack kissed her. He whispered, smirking, "You like the Doctor's cocks in your tight little pussy and your tight little ass don't you? Admit it. You like mine too! Tell me what you want?"

Rose wriggled around for a moment before the Doctor's cocks hit her delvarin just right. She let herself cry out and nuzzled Jack and finally kissed him. Jack let his tongue dance with hers and then kissed the Doctor. They exchanged kisses back and forth until Rose was screaming the Doctor's name and coming apart with Jack hugging her from behind.

The Doctor pulled her close and, still hard, and kissed her deeply. Jack turned her around and kissed her in turn and finally grabbed her breasts. Rose ran her hands over Jack's chest and pinched his nipples. He groaned into her mouth and pulled her off the Doctor's lap. He pulled her onto his lap onto the floor and impaled her on his cock. She moaned and let him fill her and nuzzled her way to his lips. Rose groaned and licked his chest and then his nipples. She grinned and whispered in his ear as he groaned, "Jack, I love that sound. Really do. You sound like you want more. Let me take over. Let the Doctor watch. Come on. Relax. Let a girl do the work once in a while."

Rose rocked on Jack's lap and began kissing him passionately. She drew him closer and wrapped her arms around his back and her legs around his waist. She kept thrusting up and down and, half an hour later, he was cumming inside of her. She came quietly unlike with the Doctor and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Jack."

Jack picked her up and carried her back to their bedroom. The Doctor followed and tucked her in. He curled up with his head on her stomach. Jack put his head on her chest and licked her nipples and kissed each one before snuggling into her chest. "You know, I could get used to this. I love Gallifrey. I love you, Rose. Doctor, I love you too. Yestalis sounds like fun to me. Been there a couple of times. We could have dinner and bondage...I'd like that. Now, anyone want to go back to sleep?"

The Doctor opened his eyes blearily and sighed. "Yeah, I'm all for it. After the last week I need a break. And all these hormones are killing me. Damn it, Rose! I'm hard again. Are you happy now?"

Rose smiled and flipped around so she was level with his cocks and began sucking on the first one. She hummed around it and teased the slit. The Doctor gave a strangled groan and let her slather his cocks with her saliva. It was nice and at the same time almost painful he was so aroused and exhausted at the same time. He grumbled and sighed as she continued to work first one cock then the other. He came, twice, before Rose was finished and mumbled in Gallifreyan curses and praise. Rose pulled him to her belly and he sighed and fell asleep again. Jack was restless and got up and began going through the Doctor's closet. He eventually came back and curled up next to his lovers and fell into a deep sleep.

It was evening when they woke and Rose stretched and the Doctor grumbled in his sleep. Rose shook the Doctor firmly and said, "Come on. Wake up. You've been sleeping for twelve hours. Let's go to Yestalis! Please!?"

The Doctor grumbled and finally pulled her into his arms and began nuzzling her breasts. She grunted and pushed at him. All the movement woke Jack and he rolled over and grinned. He grabbed the Doctor and put his chin on his shoulder. "Doc, Come on! Let's go to Yestalis. It sounds like fun! We need a break. White beaches. Bed time later. Sleep in a hammock together. Hypervodka! Green mimosas. Vermouth."

They showered and got dressed in beach wear. The Doctor made sure the Tardis was all set before filling a bag with odds and ends. He walked into the console room and found Jack salivating over Rose in her bikini. Rose wore a red bikini with a red fringe around the breasts. She smirked and pulled him closer and kissed him. Her red lips and long lashes made the Doctor hard. He began dancing around the console and pressing buttons. Rose had a gold purse on her shoulder and a bag of Gallifreyan currency inside it. She wore a blue sarong and shook her hips to the beat of Shakira's song Hips Don't Lie that was coming out of her phone. Jack was grinding on her and running his hands all over her. The Doctor rolled his eyes and sent them into the Vortex.

When they landed the Doctor had had quite enough of his lover being all over his wife. He growled and yanked her to him and kissed her until her lips were bruised and his were smeared with her red Permastick. He wiped it off and grumbled when it smeared on his cheek. "Come on now. Let's go. I'm hungry...for you."

Rose blushed and they went out onto the white sanded beach and the Doctor led the way to a sheltered grove of blue palms. He grunted and began to set up a beach chair and a beach towel. Jack spread out his own towel and lay down. The beach was abandoned at night and the two moons shone down on them. The Doctor smirked and yanked Rose down to him and began removing her bikini. She didn't protest and he was soon inside of her and kissing her deeply. He loved her so much it hurt. Even as Jack watched the Doctor hit all of her delvarin at once. He hit them again and again and soon he was biting her lips and showering kisses all over her face. Rose groaned and kissed him back. Jack watched and wanked off to the sight of his lovers making love so fiercely. The Doctor growled and pounded Rose until she was whimpering his name and cursing in Gallifreyan also. He smirked and asked, voice husky, "Rose, do you want to come? If you do, then kiss me. If not, stop cursing like a sailor! My girl, you've been taking too many lessons from our Captain here. Come on. Cum for me Rose! My dirty mouthed girl!"

Rose kissed her Doctor and he pounced inside her until she was flooding the towel and screaming his names to the heavens. Jack joined them and made love to Rose and then the Doctor. The Doctor finally got his swim trunks on and pulled food out of his bag. He handed Rose a thermos filled with soup and passed another to Jack. They sipped chicken soup and had cold yaddlefish wraps. Rose was finished before either of them and asked for more. The Doctor fed her and she licked his fingers. He was soon inside of her again and made love to her until the glow was so bright that it lit up the underside of the trees. He snarled as he came and bit her shoulder. They finally left the beach a few hours later and made their way to the hotel. After they made their way to the room the Doctor ordered food and pulled out a blindfold and the shackles. He had Jack tie him up and Rose fed him until he was groaning. Jack worshipped one cock and Rose the other. When he was whimpering with pain/pleasure Rose finally let him cum. She blindfolded him and turned the lights out. When he felt her on top of him he growled and bucked underneath her. She began fucking him and asked, "Do you like this, Doctor? What if Jack helps? Jack, comere."

Jack began filling the Doctor's ass with his fingers and then with his cock. Soon, between the two of them they had the Doctor yelling and cumming.

For the next week they enjoyed shopping and fancy food and lots and lots of sex. The Doctor woke early on the fourth morning and heard the Tardis phone ringing. He grumbled and answered it. What he heard next had him practically dancing with excitement. He woke Rose and Jack and yanked them out of bed. "Come on! Get up! Star Whales! A pod of Star Whales are just outside of Gallifrey's orbit! Let's go see them!"

The Doctor packed up their stuff and they were on their way. Rose wondered, "What's a Star Whale?"

The Doctor grinned and set the coordinates for just outside of Gallifrey's atmosphere. He had them hovering right above the red and gold planet's surface. He threw the doors open and pointed. Huge whales with purple and pink bodies were floating out in space. Rose stared in awe and fascination. She clasped the Doctor's hand and Jack's and almost screamed as one of the whales came up to them and a huge dark eye that reflected the stars stared at them. The Doctor encouraged them and both Jack and Rose reached out and petted the Star Whale. It's song was beautiful and resonated through their bodies. A giant tentacle came inside the Tardis and touched Rose. She held onto it and tiny feelers explored her. She smiled and petted it. The Doctor stroked the Star Whale and was grinning proudly. He sang to it in its own language. It responded and he felt a tear roll down his cheek. "She's beautiful. Yes, I know. This is our first child. I cannot be happier. You say your mate fell onto Gallifrey? He was...injured? We can help! What attacked you? A pod of Racords? Like sharks only huge. They can hurt Star Whales but not easily. Come on. Let's find your mate eh?"

The Doctor flew them back to Gallifreyan soil and they soon found the Star Whale just outside the Lungburrow estate. It was bleeding from the side and its breathing was labored. The Doctor recruited his entire family and soon they had the male Star Whale comfortable while he used a graphing machine to heal its wounds. When he was done he grinned and patted its side and hummed to it. Rose sat beside the Whale and sang to it even as it sang back to her. Tentacles curled around her and she fell asleep with the Doctor watching. Jack stood by and soon a crowd of people from local villages came around and helped feed the Whale. It wasn't easy but they managed it. The Doctor, on the fifth day, used a giant lift and they put the Whale on a transport and took it into the stars. When the Whale was able to fly on his own he embraced his mate with long tentacles. It made Rose cry. There were only five of them. Mother, father, and three young Star Whales. The Doctor waved goodbye to them and they waved back with their feelers.

Everyone was sad to see them go, but they promised to come back and visit. The Doctor watched them go and smiled from the Tardis doors. Rose hugged him and said, "I love you, Doctor. For all of time. Watch us go!"

To be continued...

Next: Watch what's going to happen next. Review! No flames please! In the next chapter...will the Doctor be able to save Rose from something on the Tardis? What is it? Is it dangerous? Do they need to kill it?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Four months later

The Doctor looked up from his place under the console and found Rose staring down at him. She grinned and said, "Where are we going? Doctor? What's wrong?"

The Doctor was smirking as he studied her short frilly pink dress with her red heels. He could see up her skirt and finally growled, "Your skirt is way, WAY to short. I might just rip it off. Go change! Now, please. Before I change my mind."

Rose wandered back to their room and changed into a new outfit. She smirked and looked at herself in the mirror. At nearly six months pregnant she was showing quite a bit. The Doctor had dropped Jack off at Torchwood to check up on things while they sat aboard the Tardis atop the Rift. Rose put on a loose maternity gown in pink and went out. She wandered down the corridors of the Tardis and eventually found herself down a dark corridor. Lights lit up along the floor and Rose found herself in front of a door carved in ancient Gallifreyan.

She put her hand on the door, curious, and found it locked. Shrugging she walked back the way she had come.

On the door her handprint glowed gold and the words on the door rearranged themselves into English.

 **Beware beast below**

 **You never know where it will go**

 **Be careful what you wish**

 **For this creature is not a nice bird or fish**

 **Beware the beast below**

Rose wandered through the Tardis to the library and sat down on a chase lounge. She took out a book on Tardis reproduction and growth and began reading. After thirty minutes she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. She froze and looked up as she heard a soft hiss.

She carefully got up and put the book down on the chaise. When the thing, the whatever it was, came out of the book shelf Rose started screaming. She ran, out of the library, towards where the Doctor was screaming, "Doctor! Doctor! I don't know what it is! Please, help!"

Rose found the Doctor in the console room on the jump seat. He stood and took her hand. "What is it? Rose? What's wrong?"

Rose clutched his hand, crying now, and said, quickly, "I dunno. Some kind of giant snake thing. I think. Didn't get a glimpse. Not a good one anyway. You've got a snake on board? What's that then?"

The Doctor frowned and said, quietly, "Where'd you go after you went to change? Did you wander off? I've told you not to wander off! Now, did you come across a door? A door with old Gallifreyan on it?"

Rose frowned and showed him with her mind the door she'd seen. He groaned and shook his head, throwing it back laughing, "You let it out! Last of its kind! Just a baby too. It's never seen a Time Lady before. And now it's going to come after you. Come on then! Let's go find it!"

Rose was grabbed by the hand and followed him, dried tears streaking her face, and said, voice low, "Doctor, you're excited about this? That THING. What is it? Is it dangerous? Poisonous? What does it eat? Meat? Rodents?"

The Doctor shook his head, "Nah, its a Barbadass. From Gallifrey. Last of its kind. I feed it once a week. It doesn't like men, only women. It'll have imprinted on you. It'll want you now. Like a giant pet. But better. It's poisonous, yes, one of the most deadly in the universe. Now, let's find it. I found the egg in a cave years ago. The baby is over 100 years old. Regenerates like me. Now, go on. Go say hi! It won't hurt you!"

Rose stumbled as he pushed her into the library and she trembled as she stood in front of a snake the size of a whale. It was black with twin red lines running down the center of its horned head. It's eyes were bright blue and it opened a fanged mouth large enough to swallow Rose in one gulp. She hesitated before going forward and reaching out her hand. It was curled up in the middle of the room, tail draped over the chaise she'd been sitting in, and hissed softly. Rose asked, looking back at the Doctor, "What do I do? It's just staring at me. Can I...pet it?"

The Doctor nodded and motioned. "Yeah."

Rose walked forward and softly stroked the Barbadass's face. It hummed and nuzzled her hand, eyes closing. Rose smiled and asked, "What does it eat? Doctor?"

The Doctor replied as he sat down on the chaise, a smile on his face, "It loves the Fa'dar plant. It's a vegetarian. Doesn't eat meat. Just vegetables. Look at its teeth. Sharp enough to kill but still blunt enough to cut through tough stalks of Fa'dar. That's where it gets its poison from. The plant still exists but this, this Barbadass, is the last of its kind. We hunted them for their poison in ancient times. Till there were none left but this little fellow. Be gentle. Behind the horns. It's beautiful isn't it? He's saying thank you. Yeah, I speak Barbadass. He likes you. Now, he'll probably follow you around like a dog for a while. He doesn't mind me cause I'm nice. But, other males, he'd attack ask questions later. He'll defend you against anything. Even a Gigantosaur given the chance. Yaddlefish wouldn't stand a chance. Come on then! Let's take him to the pool. They like to swim."

Rose heard the Doctor make strange hissing sounds that sounded like speech and the Barbadass replied in kind. She followed him to the pool room and he stripped down to his pants. She did the same at his insistence and got in. The Barbadass followed and happily swam about. They petted it and the Doctor went to fetch some Fa'dar plant. He came back holding a huge stalky plant with purple flowers. He gave Rose some and she fed the Barbadass. She grinned and watched as it ripped the Fa'dar plant in half and ate it in one bite. She kept feeding it until it fell asleep with its head on the side of the pool. Rose sat and stroked its head and asked, quiet, "What happened to its parents?"

The Doctor smiled sadly, "Dead. Found the mother dying shortly after she laid his egg. Father? Fathers leave after they mate with the mother. The babies grow up and are instantly ready to hunt for the Fa'dar plant. They do eat other plants but not all the time. Poison supply has to be replenished every few months. They love eating plants. Big ones. I've seen them devour entire Delari trees. Those silver leaved trees, those are one of their favorites. They'll eat the bark and strip the tree dry. Now, let's get to bed. Come on. Leave him here he'll be fine. We'll feed him later, again."

Rose followed him back to their bedroom and they were soon curled up together fast asleep. Rose woke five hours later and heard something knocking on the door. She frowned and went to open it. The Barbadass was right outside staring at her eagerly. She petted him and he hummed and nuzzled her hand. Rose left the room and took the baby Barbadass to its room. She found a pile of Fa'dar plant in the massive jungle room where it had been kept. She gathered it up and picked Delari leaves until her hands were dusted silver. The Barbadass ate them with relish and asked for more. She fed him until he was bursting, which took about an hour or so, and went to feed herself. When she had eaten yaddlefish and soup she found herself being hugged by the Doctor. He pulled her close and grinned. He kissed her and smirked as he sat down at the table next to her. She smiled and turned towards him. He chuckled and tickled her. She squealed and drew away and tried to rise.

The Doctor pulled her down and shoved her on the table. She protested, at first, before feeling him begin to undress her. She moaned when his fingers brushed her clit and tossed her head back and wiggled closer to him. He plunged his tongue inside of her pussy and found her first delvarin. Once he had her writhing in pleasure he took off his leather jacket and his jumper followed by his belt, jeans, and pants. Rose groaned as he settled on top of her and he slid inside of her. She didn't protest either when he pinned her to the table and began thrusting in and out of her deeply. Rose whimpered ad he drew out her orgasm twice before letting her cum. He pulled her into a chair and she straddled him, her bulging belly brushing against his muscular one. They sat quite still and looked into each others eyes. The Doctor frowned thinking mind to mind, _Do you hear that, Rose? I think our Barbadass is awake. Why don't we pay him a visit. Come on!_

Rose let the Doctor take her to the jungle room. They found the Barbadass splashing about in a giant pond. How could there be a lake on a space ship? Rose got into the water and the Doctor followed. They swam to the baby and stroked his head and horns. When he was falling asleep again they left and went to their own room.

Laying down on the bed Rose rolled over on her back and the Doctor snuggled close to her. She straddled him and made love to him until he was groaning. They rocked back and forth until the Doctor couldn't take it anymore. He flipped them over and kissed Rose deeply. As he thrusted in and out of her he grunted and finally began to pick up the pace. Rose whimpered beneath him and thrusted against his cock until he was hitting all of her sweet spots. When she finally got ready to cum he bit her neck and growled. She came screaming his name. The room echoed with the sound and, finally, they settled down. Rose curled close to the Doctor and they talked quietly.

"Doctor, what else is there on this ship that's dangerous? Other than the Barbadass? Can you show me?"

The Doctor hesitated before shrugging. "I suppose. Let's go! Come on. There's lots to see."

Rose pulled on a robe and followed him out of their room and led the way back down the corridor she'd found the Barbadass in. They made their way to the right and into the door of black stone. The Doctor turned on the lights with a snap of the fingers and there were hundreds of tanks stretching in either direction. Rose stared in awe at all the alien species that sat inside massive glass cages. She took the Doctor's hand and he led the way to the back of the room where the largest tank was. It was filled with water. Inside there were hundreds of brightly colored fish and one gigantic creature swimming alongside. It was three times the size of the Barbadass with bony, powerful flippers and a long sharp muzzle with razor sharp teeth. There, in its black eyes, was a deadly predator. Rose stared in awe and touched the glass. She asked, voice trembling, "Is that a Megalosaur? Behemoth of the deep?"

The Doctor shook his head and pointed to the webbed claws on its fins. "See those? It's a Megoloraptor. That's what I called it anyway. It's the last of its kind. All of these species are the only ones I could save from their home planets. Come on. Let's go see the most deadly thing in here."

Rose frowned and followed him into a small door made of a strange nonreflective material. When she touched it it was smooth as glass and her hand made no sound when the Doctor used a special key to unlock it. He took her inside and flicked on the lights. There, in a padded cell behind thick glass, was what looked like a stone statue. It looked like an angel, a crying angel. The Doctor tapped on the glass and suddenly it was staring at them, claws drawn, and fangs out. Rose froze as she stared at it and looked at the Doctor who was frowning. "It's not the only one out there. Weeping Angel. It can't get out of there. Door and room is made of antimatter. The only thing that can stop a Weeping Angel. They feed off of time energy. It tried to kill Susan, years ago, and I trapped it here. Made the door and everything. Now, that thing would love to feed on one of us. Could sustain itself for a couple of centuries off our regeneration energy. There are hundreds more out there! Thousands. Somewhere in space. The Time Lords faced them in a battle four hundred years ago. The Master, the one Time Lord to go wrong, let thousands of them onto Gallifrey. That's why I was called home. They needed me to take care of the Angels. I destroyed all of them and captured this one. It's been in this room, solitary confinement, for over four centuries."

Rose touched the glass and the Angel didn't move. She felt pity for it even if it was evil. "Even if its as evil as a Dalek why keep it here? What for?"

The Doctor shrugged and pressed a series of buttons on a panel next to the other door. "It tried to kill Susan so I imprisoned it. I study it. Use it to figure out the secrets of the Weeping Angel. I still know very little. The Master even knew how to communicate with them. He controlled all those that he set free on Gallifrey. Hive mind that much I know."

Rose frowned and touched the glass again. She asked, voice quiet, "Wouldn't it go mad in there all by itself? What about this Master? Who is he to you? Friend or enemy?"

The Doctor sighed sadly and rubbed the stubble on his face. "Enemy and friend. Very old friend from when I was young. He travelled the stars with me when I first stole the Tardis. He's a genius. Wanted by over a thousand galaxies for hate crimes and warfare. He's destroyed hundreds of planets. All the species in the room back there are what's left of one of his temper tantrums. If I knew where he was I would capture him. Try to heal his madness. It's rare for a Time Lord to go mad but the Master was always different. Always smarter than me, in many ways. Excellent at teraforming. Master class at the Academy."

Rose blinked and studied the Angel. "What's teraforming?"

The Doctor grinned and took her hand. They left the room and he locked the door behind them. "That jungle room? That's the Master's design. He created many of the habitats in this room. And, yes, the Angel is a bit mad from what I can tell. Dunno. Can't communicate with it."

Rose followed him to the jungle room and they sat with the Barbadass. He curled up around them. The Doctor pointed out multiple species from Gallifrey, even let her hold a creature like a koala bear. It had six legs though and was twice as big. He smiled and shook his head at her wonder. After a few hours they ate and Jack finally came back onboard. He sat in the jump seat and Rose suddenly piped up, "Can we find the Master? If we can help him, then why not? Maybe you can cure his madness, Doctor."

The Doctor frowned and shook his head. "Even if I knew where he was I don't know how I'd help him. We'd need a plan and a good one. He's too smart for his own good. He's dangerous. Too dangerous. Most dangerous man in the universe."

Jack shrugged. "I can think of a few things to do with him. What about freezing him in a cryochamber? Keeping him alive but sleeping. That might work so you can study him. I have an idea! It involves Rose though."

They discussed the plan and the Doctor decided that it was the best shot they had. A bit mad but straightforward non the less.

After that they took off and searched all of the Master's usual haunts and finally, finally after almost a week of searching almost gave up.

The Doctor finally landed them on Yestalis and they wandered the beaches asking questions. Finally, they settled down on a bench at the edge of the beach. The Doctor sighed and started scanning passerbys and Rose did the same with her sonic screwdriver. Suddenly the sonic screwdriver started beeping and making a whirling noise. The Doctor stood and whipped off his glasses. He pointed to a man who was vanishing into the crowd. "Rose go after him! The man in the blue shirt. He's disguised himself as a human! I can sense the pocket watch that encases his soul! Come on! Go! Remember he's intelligent. And dangerous. You have to convince him your not a threat. Use your power if you have too but don't hurt him! Go!"

Rose followed the Master down the boardwalk and onto the beach. He was headed for a beach towel sandwiched between some Yestalians. Rose came up to him and he turned around, startled. She wore a low cut maternity dress in red and smiled at him as she handed him a piece of Gallifire from her purse. The Master was about the Doctor's height and he had blonde hair. It was long and kept in a ponytail. He frowned and smiled at Rose. "Yes, can I help you?"

His sharp nose flared and his intelligent blue eyes took in her condition. He smiled, almost sympathetic, and patted her hand. She grinned and said, "It's from Gallifrey. My home planet. Beautiful, yeah? It's called Gallifire. Do you want to have it? Name's Rose. Are you on vacation?"

The Master shrugged. "Yes and no. I am simply studying the locals. Quite fascinating. I'm a Master of Teraforming on New Earth. Now, are you with anyone? Pretty woman like you. Would you care to join me for lunch? You can tell me all about this Gallifire. Heard of Gallifrey before, but I've never been there."

Rose sat down with him and they studied the Gallifire together. The Master occasionally brushed against her. She managed to snag his watch out of his pocket while they were sitting so close. He didn't notice. Rose finally stood, just as the sun was going down, and grinned. She shook his hand and let him keep the Gallifire to study. She was walking away just as the Doctor snuck up behind the Master and Jack put a blaster to his head. The locals drew back in fright and the Doctor yelled, "Rose, now!"

Rose clicked open the watch and golden light flooded out and the sound of drums filled the air. She used her power to contain the Time Lord's essence and as it flooded his body her own glowed with regeneration energy. The Master struggled as the Doctor put dwarf star metal shackles on his wrists. He snarled and snapped in the Doctor's face. The Doctor spoke to him in Gallifreyan and soothed him. When the Master heard that Gallifrey still lived he froze and stared at the Doctor with wide, mad eyes. There was just a hint of sympathy in his eyes and when he glanced at Rose he chuckled darkly. "You think taking me and locking me up is going to help? I'll take your precious Rose and..."

The Doctor smacked him across the face and drew blood. "You will not address my wife in that way! You were perfectly courteous to her before you were changed back. Now, shut up! I'm taking you back to the Tardis. And your not going to be locked up or taken back to Gallifrey. I'm giving you one chance. That's it. One. If you don't take the medication I make for you and you don't submit to my tests I will take you back home and you'll face the Council for your crimes. I know there's some good left in you. We were friends once, even lovers. You are going to help you get better. Stop the drumming that's driving you mad. Now, shut it! Jack, take him to the Tardis."

They dragged him back to the Tardis and the Doctor put him in the room next to them and released him. The Barbadass sat guard outside the door and the Doctor went to work on the medicine he would need. It was almost a month before the Doctor managed to come up with a cure for the Master's disorder. He used some of the Barbadass's poison along with Delari leaves and the nectar of the Time Flowers. Jack helped him and they administered the drug in liquid form. The Doctor handed the Master a cup filled with the drug. The Master frowned and sniffed it. The Doctor motioned. "Go on, drink it. The poison is diluted. It won't kill you. I think it will take a matter of minutes to correct the chemical imbalance. Go on. It's either that or I'll shackle you to the bed and you'll be forced to drink it. Go on then!"

The Master drank it with a grimace and sat back down on the bed. Jack came in with a taser and they sat and waited for a while. Finally, about ten minutes later the Master's eyes cleared and he frowned. The Doctor reached out and stroked his cheek. "Can you hear me? Has the drumming stopped?"

The Master frowned and finally opened his mouth. He closed it again and looked up at the Doctor eyes bright. "It's stopped. The drumming. It's stopped! Rassilion! How...now what? Are you going to take me home?"

The Doctor frowned and shrugged. "Well, you can make up for your crimes by helping rebuild planets. Use your gifts to help rebuild Gallifrey. Come on. It's either that or execution."

The Master sighed all the way to his toes and frowned. "Fine, I really should do something mean, but with the drumming gone everything is so...quiet. Look, I'm..."

Jack came forward and held out his hand. "Hi there handsome. Any lover of the Doctor's is a friend of mine. Mad genius huh? What do you say to some company for the night. Game of chess? How about a cup of tea?"

The Doctor put Jack's hand in the Master's and the Master frowned. Jack kissed it and the Master raised his eyebrows. "And this is your...lover, Doctor? Interesting. He smells of Time and endless energy. Immortal. His timeline is heavily intertwined with yours. So is your wife's. She's your bondmate? Well, how often do I have to take this medicine?"

The Doctor frowned and shrugged. "Once a day for about a month from what I can predict. Should correct the imbalance and keep everything...normal. You'll have to take it once a year. Now, let's let Jack keep you company. He'll talk with you. Go on. Jack. Keep him occupied. If you behave for Jack I might consider letting you use your lab. But we'll give it a couple of days. Now, goodnight, Ras'darfall."

The Doctor left Jack with the Master and went back into his room with a hissed word to the Barbadass. The Barbadass curled up in front of the door and hissed in understanding.

He curled up around Rose and they settled down to sleep. For a while they rested and then made love. Then Rose grinned. "Doctor, do you think Jack and the Master would...?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Dunno. Knowing Jack...perhaps. They could be meant to be for all we know. Now hush, go to sleep. My Rose."

They fell asleep curled up together and the Doctor dreamed of rebuilding Gallifrey with his oldest friend's help. Ra'tarinissman and Ras'darfall together, once again, traveling the stars!

Next time: Will Jack find happiness with the Master? Will the Master and the Doctor make up? Will anyone find out that the Master is hidden in the Tardis? Will Rose protect him from the ridicule of the other Time Lords?"

Read and review! Enjoy! No flames please!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Over the next three weeks Jack and the Master got to know each other. The Doctor finally allowed him to work in his lab and he was still occasionally snappish and brooding. They even ate together and the Doctor watched him flirt with Jack and frowned. It didn't bother him to see his former lover and his current lover getting on. In fact, he encouraged it. Jack even helped the Master in his lab and was fascinated by what he found. The Doctor was walking by the lab one morning when he saw the Master outside pinning Jack to the wall and snogging him. They broke apart hastily as the Doctor paused to watch. He chuckled and waved, "Carry on then. I'm in a mood right now. I would join you but I think that you seem to like each other too much."

The Master growled and hovered over Jack protectively. The Doctor frowned and noticed the bite on Jack's neck. He said, voice awed, and grinned, "You! I knew it! Your bondmates! Fantastic! Well then. Explains why I was never jealous of Jack being with Rose. Go on then. I've got mine. You've got yours. We'll keep to our own. I've got work to do. We'll talk more later. Oh, and Jack. Be careful...I can smell Ras'darfall going into heat. He's ready to have a child with you. Have fun!"

Jack stared at the Master in confusion and raised his eyebrows. "You can have children?"

The Master shrugged. "Yes, so? Male Time Lords are just as capable of getting pregnant as females. Now, come on. Where were we?"

The Doctor shook his head, smiling, and walked on as he heard Jack moaning. When he found Rose in the kitchens he caught whiff of her hormones. At almost eight months pregnant she was ready to pop. She was eating banana pudding, her latest craving, and wearing a loose blue gown. She was glowing. He sat next to her and ate some of the pudding. She licked her spoon and soon he was eating from it. They went back to their room, passing Jack and the Master naked in the hallway, and he yanked her into his arms. They kissed and Rose asked, between kisses, "Does Jack really like Ras'darfall that much? I mean, they were naked together. Does that mean their bondmates like we are? Doctor? What's wrong?"

The Doctor frowned and shrugged as he took off her dress. "Yeah. It does. Might even be another little Jack or Master running around soon. Now, shut up and get in bed with me."

They made love and soon Rose was cumming and screaming his name. After a while they settled down and fell asleep. The next morning they woke up and went to the console room. The phone started ringing and the Doctor picked it up. He frowned and then nodded and answered cheerfully in Gallifreyan. They had to return to Gallifrey and, when they landed, Jack and the Master stayed onboard. The Doctor opened the doors and they found themselves in a workshop. Here there were hundreds of Tardises lined up against the walls. The mechanic who greeted them smiled when he saw the Doctor and bowed to Rose. His name was Fallan. He said, nodding towards the Tardis, "Routine inspection. Gotta make sure your Tardis is working. Hasn't been checked in centuries. Can I take a look inside?"

The Doctor nodded and they went inside the Tardis. Fallan checked her out and, after a few hours, declared her sound and running properly. Just as he was about to leave Jack and the Master came into the console room. When Fallan caught sight of the Master he dropped his tool box and fainted dead away. They helped put Fallan in a bed and, when he woke, the Doctor explained the situation. The mechanic shook his head gravely, "You cannot keep him here, Doctor. He's too dangerous. He'd find a way out. And what's more what you are doing is treason. I cannot let you keep him. Hand him over to the Council or I will tell them myself."

The Doctor stood and shook his head. "No, I'll tell them. It'll be better that way. Master, Jack! It's time we went to see the President. You've had enough time to yourselves."

They left Fallan and went to the Council room. The Council members stood upon his entrance and President Terifin frowned. When they noticed the Master clutching Jack's hand they all began shouting in Gallifreyan. The President hushed them and asked, "Doctor, what is the meaning of this?"

The Doctor was about to explain himself when Rose stepped forward. She motioned to the Master and said, quiet and steady, "You know who he is. Ras'darfall. He's wanted for crimes across the galaxy including ones here on Gallifrey. But the Doctor cured him of his madness. He's normal now. And he wants to makeup for his madness. He's a genius. Let him help rebuild Gallifrey. He deserves a chance at life. Please. He's changed. Even taken a bondmate. Come on then."

The Council debated and decided to hold a trial the following week. When the Master's trial date came he was put in shackles and settled in a chair with a crowd of Time Lords and Ladies watching. Jack sat beside the Doctor and Rose. The Master looked at him hungrily and with longing. They listened as the President called the trial to order. He said, voice firm, "Ras'darfall of the first house. The house of our founder Rassilion. You are being tried for war crimes from over the course of centuries. After much debate and a vote by the jury we're giving you two choices. Imprisonment for life or...or you can help rebuild the planets you destroyed. If you prove yourself by doing this then you will be a free man. 200 planets must be restored. Nothing is guaranteed but the Doctor's wife took pity on you. Now, what is your choice?"

The Master looked at Jack and smiled. "I will help rebuild those planets that were lost. Even of it takes the rest of my lives. I swear."

The Council voted and they came to the decision to let him go. He would start in the morning. Jack whooped but soon shut his mouth at the President's glare. "You will not be allowed to set foot on Gallifrey until it is done, Ras'darfall. Now, onto the next trial!"

Within a month the Master had rebuilt the ecosystems of all 200 planets and he was allowed back home on Gallifrey under house arrest. He lived with the Doctor to keep an eye on him. They were cordial with one another and the Doctor, slowly but surely, rebuilt their friendship over the next few months. It was the middle of the night on the Tardis when the Doctor was woken by screaming. He rushed naked into the hallway and found the Master caught in the coils of the Barbadass. It hissed at him and he told it to put down the Master.

The Master frowned and grunted as he was returned to his spot in the corridor. He grumbled and cursed. Jack came out of their room and quickly hugged his bondmate and guided him back inside. The Doctor shook his head and sighed. The Master said, before retiring, "Keep that thing away from me. I like most creatures, but that thing is dangerous. Oh, and I left something for you in my lab. Look at it in the morning. It's a surprise. Good night, Ra'tarinissman."

The Doctor nodded and returned to his room and curled up with Rose and thought, _What could it be? He's never given me gifts before. Must be something special._

Next time...What is the surprise? Will it be something useful? Will Rise give birth soon?

Find out next time! Read and review! Hope you enjoy! No flames please!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

What Ras'darfall had given the Doctor was a way to ease Rose's pregnancy. It came from a plant in his lab that came from an unknown planet. It was the last day of Rose's pregnancy and the Doctor's family waited impatiently as the hours ticked by. Rose had gone into labor hours before and it was nearly six am. The Doctor had decided to deliver the baby himself with the help of a midwife. Her name was Darimill.

Darimill held the Doctor's hand as he eagerly watched Rose. She was exhausted from the contractions and, after the Doctor checked, he smiled. Another contraction shook her body and she glowed gold as the pain began. It was time. The Doctor motioned quietly to Daramill.

She took Rose's hand and squeezed it gently. Rose looked up at her husband and he wiped the sweat away from her forehead. She lay in a white sheeted hospital bed aboard the Tardis. The were still on Gallifrey, inside the Doctor's mansion. Rose let loose a scream as she pushed and gripped Daramill's hand for dear life. The Doctor gently stroked Rose's forehead as she continued to push.

Minutes later, the Doctor's hands covered in blood, he delivered their son. Once his son, named Frasdartin, was cleaned up and given to Rose, the Doctor invited his family into the medbay.

Everyone eagerly watched the baby who had sharp, intelligent brown eyes like his mother and the sharper more defined features of his father. Rose nursed him until he fell asleep in her arms and the Doctor dismissed everyone. He sat on a white stool beside Rose's bed and stroked her forehead. "I love you, Rose. Our son will grow up in peace. That's all I can ask for. Sleep love, sleep. I'll take him."

Rose murmured, "I love you too, Doctor."

The Doctor held his sleeping son and quietly murmured, "You have a great name to live up to, my son. I promise to always protect you."

The Doctor turned and placed his son in a basket filled with soft fur and rocked it gently with his foot. This was only the beginning of his life with Rose. He looked into his son's brown eyes and saw stars. "Yes, only the beginning." He murmured and wiped away a tear. "Let's chase them together, Frasdartin. Let's chase the stars."

And that's it folks! I'm sure you'd love a sequel, but I don't have time to write another one. Maybe...we'll see.


End file.
